


I'll be there for you

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathbomb, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at work, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Friends!AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Glitter, Hospitals, Keith is so done with all of that, Lance loves pet names, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pidge is coffee addicted, SHIDGE, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro and Matt are bad at cooking, Shiro loves tea, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sick Shiro (Voltron), Sickfic, Team as Family, hint Alluratt, hint Lotura, lance is a good friend, say i love you - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: [Friends!AU - rating ballerino]Avventure e disavventure di un gruppo di ragazzi coinquilini e vicini di casa, tra accademia, lavoro part-time e intrecci sentimentali.Ep. 1 - Caffè e tè al caramello (Shidge)Ep. 2 - Un fidanzato per Pidge (Shidge, hint Klance)Ep. 3 - I'll be home for Christmas (Klance, Shidge, Shunk, hint Lotura e Alluratt)Ep. 4 - Natale: un anno prima di te (hint Klance)Ep. 5 - A Lance piacciono le bionde (pt. 1) (pre-Klance) [EDITATA]Ep. 6 - A Lance (non) piacciono (solo) le bione (pt. 2) (Klance)Ep. 7 - Kiss me (Klance)Ep. 8 - Blindfold (Klance) [NSFW]Ep. 9 - Shining star (Klance)Ep. 10 - Un bagno spaziale (Klance) [NSFW]Ep. 11 - In salute e in malattia (Klance, Shidge)Ep. 12 - Di pasticcini alla fragola e grossi spaventi (Klance, Lotura)Ep. 13 - You don't have to say I love you to say I love you (Klance, hint Shidge) [NSFW]Ep. 14 - E poi è arrivata lei (pre-Shidge)Ep. 15 - Di nuovo Natale, ancora io e te (Klance, Shidge, Lotura, Hunay)





	1. Caffè e tè al caramello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Note: Stralcio di un'ipotetica "Friends"!AU, dove Matt e Pidge da una parte e Lance, Keith e Hunk dall'altra sono studenti dirimpettai che frequentano l'accademia e Shiro è il nuovo vicino del piano di sopra.  
> Partecipa all'evento "Caffè o tè?" di Fanwriter.it, prompt: College!AU, A nasconde il caffè a B per scherzo. B, per ripicca, fa il bagno, letteralmente, nel tè di A.  
> Word count: 1553

« Matt!!! Fammi un caffè! »  
Una voce stridula con sfumature isteriche risuonò nel corridoio e il maggiore dei fratelli Holt si passò una mano sugli occhi, esasperato. Quando sua sorella stava preparando un esame, nel piccolo appartamento al secondo piano di quella modesta palazzina, non si viveva.  
« Nei hai già bevuti quattro, Katie. Finiranno per farti male. » tentò di obiettare il giovane tecnico di laboratorio.  
Le sue parole vennero stroncate da un'occhiata assassina oltre la porta della cucina.  
« Sarai tu a farti del male se non avrò il mio caffè tra cinque minuti. »  
Seguì lo sbattere di una porta e una risatina soffocata proveniente dal piccolo divano del soggiorno.  
Matt sospirò e incrociò le braccia con una smorfia.  
« Non c'è niente da ridere, Shiro. Non sei tu quello che poi viene tenuto sveglio la notte perché “Potrei modificare le impostazioni del forno a microonde e farne un'incubatrice per far schiudere uova nello spazio!” »  
Shiro, collega di lavoro del povero Matt, nonché vicino di casa dei fratelli e da poco fidanzato di Katie, non era davvero intenzionato a prendere in giro l'amico. Anzi, a dirla tutta, capiva perfettamente il problema. Non era la prima volta che, in periodo di esami, la sua ragazza diventava un _filino_ ingestibile e le quantità di caffè consumate superavano di gran lunga la media consigliabile. Forse era il caso di correre ai ripari e trovare qualcosa di alternativo che sostenesse Katie nello studio ma permettesse a lei e di conseguenza anche a Matt di dormire come si deve. Mentre ragionava sul fatto che, nella sua credenza, si trovasse esattamente quello di cui avevano bisogno, vide Matt sbiancare.  
« Houston, abbiamo un problema. » esclamò l'amico, agitando un barattolo drammaticamente vuoto. « Siamo a secco. Katie mi ammazza. »  
Effettivamente quello _poteva_ essere un problema, ma l'idea di Shiro di un attimo prima avrebbe potuto essere la soluzione ottimale.  
« Dammi un attimo, Matt, vado a prendere qualcosa che potrebbe tornarci utile. » disse.  
L'altro gli lanciò un'occhiata sconfortata.  
« Hai del caffè? Va bene anche del decaffeinato, se siamo fortunati è abbastanza stanca da non farci caso. »  
« Molto meglio, amico, molto meglio. » 

Il caffè che aveva chiesto stava tardando un po' troppo per i suoi gusti e, cosa ancora più strana, non se ne sentiva l'aroma per casa. Katie, o Pidge, come preferiva farsi chiamare dagli amici nonostante suo fratello si ostinasse a non farlo, era stanca e poco lucida.                                                                                   
L'esame di elettrotecnica era uno dei più importanti dell'anno e vi si era impegnata per settimane, non avrebbe permesso che le paranoie di suo fratello lo boicottassero proprio il giorno prima. Aveva bisogno di essere presente a sé stessa ancora per diverse ore quindi almeno un altro paio di tazze sarebbero state necessarie. Se non fossero arrivare da sole, sarebbe andata a procurarsele, e non sarebbe stato divertente per chiunque avesse incontrato sulla sua strada.  
Proprio mentre ragionava su questo, un leggero bussare alla porta la distrasse dai suoi propositi di vendetta.  
Shiro si affacciò nella stanza e, alla vista del vassoio che portava, alla ragazza brillarono gli occhi.  
« Lo sapevo che c'era un motivo se il destino ci ha fatti incontrare! » esclamò, prima di rendersi conto che c'era qualcosa di strano.  
La tazza era bizzarramente grande e il profumo che emanava piuttosto strano.  
« Mi hai fatto un americano? » chiese, storcendo il naso.  
« Non mi permetterei mai, questo è molto meglio, piccola. » disse Shiro posando la tazza fumante sulla scrivania davanti a lei.  
« Non chiamarmi piccola. Ehi! Che diavolo è questa roba?! Volevo un caffè, non che facessi bollire la sciacquatura dei piatti! »  
Shiro fece un passo indietro e declamò solennemente: « Si tratta di un infuso aromatizzato alla mandorla, cioccolato e caramello. La sua dolcezza gli conferisce un aroma simile a quello del caffelatte ma essendo privo di teina puoi berne quanto vuoi senza che ti tolga il sonno. »  
Pidge era senza parole.  
Un infuso.  
Privo di teina.  
Che non toglieva il sonno.  
A lei che era stanca morta e che l'indomani aveva l'esame di elettrotecnica.  
Gli uomini di quella casa giocavano con il fuoco.  
Il primo istinto fu quello di far sperimentare a Shiro un nuovo shampoo “al caramello”, ma, in fondo, Pidge voleva bene a quel folle del suo ragazzo. Per questo sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e, chiedendosi perché ancora non l'avessero fatta santa, si diresse in cucina.  
« Matt! Caffè! » esclamò in tono perentorio.  
Quando si trovò davanti al barattolo vuoto, però, le sue urla le sentì persino Lance dall'appartamento di fronte.

Quando Shiro rientrò dal laboratorio, la sera successiva, ancora prima di salire in casa propria si fermò dai fratelli Holt. Sapeva che Katie aveva passato l'esame con il massimo dei voti, gli aveva mandato un messaggio quel pomeriggio, ma ci teneva a farle i complimenti di persona. Era davvero orgoglioso di lei: non aveva mai avuto dubbi e sapeva che quella ragazza era da lode in ogni cosa che faceva, ma ripeterglielo non avrebbe fatto male.  
Tuttavia, quando suonò alla porta, l'espressione sul volto di Matt lo mise vagamente in allarme.  
« Va tutto bene? » chiese Shiro sospettoso, davanti alla risatina nervosa dell'altro.  
« Oh, certo! Benissimo! Ehm... Katie sta facendo il bagno, puoi tornare dopo? »  
« Non c'è problema, posso aspettare. Posso fermarmi, vero? »  
« Vieni, Shiro, vieni! »  
Riconobbe immediatamente la voce femminile, leggermente ovattata, che lo chiamava da dietro una porta chiusa.  
« Matt, fallo entrare! Anzi, fallo venire qui. »  
« Kat! Sei senza vestiti! » obiettò il fratello, arrossendo e lanciando un'occhiataccia al collega.  
« Come se non mi avesse mai vista nuda! »  
Questa volta fu Shiro a diventare di tutti i colori e a tossicchiare per darsi un contegno.  
Bene ma non benissimo. Se Katie voleva festeggiare in modo “particolare” la riuscita dell'esame, lui non aveva niente da ridire, ma la presenza di Matt non era esattamente prevista.  
Per questo rivolse all'amico un'occhiata incerta, ma quello alzò le spalle, rassegnato. Tornò ad accomodarsi sul divano e fece cenno a Shiro di procedere pure.  
« Qualunque cosa succeda, non ne voglio sapere niente. Sia ben chiaro, non ne voglio sapere assolutamente niente. »  
Era strano che Matt reagisse in quel modo, sarebbe stato normale che protestasse più vivacemente e questo non faceva che mettere in allarme Shiro. Dopo aver socchiuso la porta del bagno, la prima sensazione che percepì fu quella di un profumo particolarmente dolce, una fragranza vagamente familiare, e si chiese se Katie avesse cambiato bagnoschiuma.  
« Volevo farti i complimenti per aver passato l'esame. » esordì non azzardandosi ad aprire completamente l'uscio senza un ulteriore invito.  
Dall'interno provenivano nuvole di vapore e un pigro sciacquio.  
« Non so se dovrei ringraziarti... » rispose Katie con un tono vagamente ironico che gli diede i brividi. E non si trattava degli stessi brividi di poco prima.  
« Shiro, andiamo! Entra, non ti mangio mica. »  
Ora aveva davvero un pessimo presentimento.  
Spinse piano la porta e se la chiuse alle spalle. Quando osò spostare lo sguardo verso la vasca, vide che il corpo della ragazza era mollemente adagiato nell'acqua. No, un attimo, non era acqua.  
« Che diavolo stai facendo?! » esclamò Shiro, non credendo ai suoi occhi.  
Non era possibile! Di tutti i dispetti che quella peste poteva fargli...  
Katie sollevò una gamba e lasciò che alcune gocce scivolassero lungo il polpaccio. Sarebbe stata una scena sexy, se quello in cui era immersa non fosse stato il suo tè! Poteva riconoscere il pacchetto sul bordo della vasca, il colore e il profumo inconfondibile.  
« Mandorla, cioccolato e caramello. Un aroma dolce, simile a quello del caffelatte. Non vuoi provare? »  
Shiro provò l'istinto di cacciare uno strillo, ma sarebbe stato controproducente per la situazione.  
Quella piccola disgraziata.  
La sua piccola disgraziata.  
La sua _bellissima_ piccola disgraziata.  
Prese un respiro e capitolò.  
« Non hai idea di quanto mi sia costato quell'infuso. »  
Katie ghignò.  
« Più o meno come a me restare senza caffè il giorno prima dell'esame, immagino. »  
« Questo non è giusto, mi metti in una posizione scomoda. Come posso arrabbiarmi con te in questo stato? »  
La ragazza si sollevò a sedere, incrociando le braccia sul seno e gonfiando le guance.  
« Se non ti arrabbi non c'è gusto. Con tutta la fatica che ho fatto per restare a mollo in questa roba finché non tornavi. »  
Shiro ebbe l'impressione che qualche circuito di connessione del suo cervello saltasse in quell'esatto momento: non poteva essere così tremenda e così tenera allo stesso tempo, era una violazione dei suoi diritti. Avanzò dei pochi passi che lo separavano dalla vasca e le posò una mano sulla guancia.  
« Posso fare finta di arrabbiarmi con questa studentessa indisciplinata? »  disse con un sorrisetto.  
Katie gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo attirò vicino, sussurrandogli: « Non sei molto credibile, sappiamo entrambi che sono la cocca del professore. »  
Dopodiché gli coprì entrambe le orecchie con le mani ed esclamò a voce abbastanza alta perché il fratello la sentisse: « Matt! Ho bisogno urgente del manuale di fluidodinamica! Vai a chiederlo a Lance e, già che ci sei, fatti invitare a cena! »


	2. Un fidanzato per Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « E chi è? Come si chiama? » proseguì sua madre, sorridendo.  
> « Lance, mamma, Lance. » rispose lei sempre ridendo. Keith lo avrebbe ucciso quando si fosse svegliato.  
> Si rese conto che qualcosa non andava, quando alle sue parole seguì un silenzio troppo prolungato.  
> « Mamma? » fece, alzando lo sguardo, preoccupata.  
> La donna la fissava con espressione sorniona, gli occhi che brillavano, e Pidge sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.  
> « Voglio assolutamente conoscerlo! É un bravo ragazzo, vero? Di dov'è? Cosa studia? Se abita lì farà l'accademia. Non ricordo che Matt me ne abbia parlato. »  
> Pidge rimase travolta da tutte quelle domande, ma ancora non capiva dove volesse andare a parare.  
> « Ma chi, Lance? É originario di Cuba e fa aerospaziale, vuole fare il pilota. Mamma, perché vuoi conoscerlo? »  
> « Ma è ovvio, no? Voglio sapere che tipo è il tuo fidanzato! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Note: Parte della "Friends!AU" dove si danno per scontate un sacco di cose. Le spiegazioni arriveranno. Arriveranno anche altri episodi, spero!  
> Word count: 3489

Se c'era una cosa che Pidge detestava, erano i pettegolezzi. Non ne capiva l'utilità, l'interesse e il tempo che le persone vi sprecavano. Ogni volta che qualcuno tentava di coinvolgerla in discussioni del genere, trovava una scusa per svignarsela o qualche affare urgentissimo e improvviso di cui occuparsi. L'unica a cui non riusciva mai a sfuggire davvero era sua madre, che la intrappolava nelle sue famigerate cene del venerdì sera. Per lei era un modo per riunire la famiglia e stare insieme in allegria, per Pidge era un incubo ricorrente.  
Quella sera, come se non bastasse, Matt era stato trattenuto in laboratorio, e lei aveva dovuto sorbirsi un extra di lamentele sul fatto che “quel ragazzo lavorava decisamente troppo. Non si stavano approfittando di lui? Era troppo buono e lo sfruttavano.” Pidge non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire che, probabilmente, quella di trattenersi oltre l'orario era stata un'idea di Matt.  
In ogni caso il fatto di avere meno audience non aveva scoraggiato sua madre dal riempirla di chiacchiere.  
« Sai chi si sposa il mese prossimo? Mandy, la figlia della zia Sophia! Te la ricordi? Veniva sempre ai compleanni tuoi e di Matt quando eravate piccoli. Sono così contenta che si sia ripresa dopo quella brutta storia e che abbia trovato finalmente un bravo ragazzo. Del resto c'era da aspettarselo che quello avesse qualcosa da nascondere. Troppo vecchio! Era ovvio che avesse la coda di paglia. Sposato, con figli! Che vergogna! Quando la differenza d'età è troppo grande non bisogna mai fidarsi. Katie, mi raccomando! Non stare mai con un uomo troppo vecchio! »  
Pidge annuì distrattamente ad ogni frase che la donna diceva, senza davvero ascoltare e senza ricordare chi accidenti fosse questa Mandy.  
« A proposito, tesoro, da quando te ne sei andata di casa non abbiamo più parlato come si deve e Matt non mi racconta mai niente. Quando pensi di trovarti un bravo ragazzo, eh? All'accademia non c'è nessuno di carino? »  
Dalla cugina Mandy era passata ad un argomento ancora più spinoso e Pidge tolse il cellulare dalla tasca fingendo di controllare chissà quale notifica.  
« Seh, seh... » commentò in modo assente.  
« Matt ha detto che avete dei vicini di casa molto simpatici, scommetto che c'è qualcuno che ti fa la corte! Ho ragione, eh, Katie? »  
« Certo, certo... »  
In quel momento il telefono squillò e Pidge aprì istintivamente il messaggio. Era una foto che mostrava Lance in primo piano fare il segno della vittoria mentre, alle sue spalle, si poteva vedere un Keith addormentato con un paio di baffi disegnati in faccia, delle orecchie pelose in testa e al collo un nastrino rosso. Pidge scoppiò a ridere.  
« E chi è? Come si chiama? » proseguì sua madre, sorridendo.  
« Lance, mamma, Lance. » rispose lei sempre ridendo. Keith lo avrebbe ucciso quando si fosse svegliato.  
Si rese conto che qualcosa non andava, quando alle sue parole seguì un silenzio troppo prolungato.  
« Mamma? » fece, alzando lo sguardo, preoccupata.  
La donna la fissava con espressione sorniona, gli occhi che brillavano, e Pidge sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.  
« Voglio assolutamente conoscerlo! É un bravo ragazzo, vero? Di dov'è? Cosa studia? Se abita lì farà l'accademia. Non ricordo che Matt me ne abbia parlato. »  
Pidge rimase travolta da tutte quelle domande, ma ancora non capiva dove volesse andare a parare.  
« Ma chi, Lance? É originario di Cuba e fa aerospaziale, vuole fare il pilota. Mamma, perché vuoi conoscerlo? »  
« Ma è ovvio, no? Voglio sapere che tipo è il tuo fidanzato! »

« E questo è quanto. » concluse Pidge con un sospiro che assomigliava troppo ad uno sbuffo esasperato.  
Nella cucina dell'appartamento 16B calò il silenzio.  
Si rendeva perfettamente conto che piombare lì ad un'ora improponibile della notte, affermando di avere assoluta necessità di un finto fidanzato per l'indomani, era una pretesa non da poco, ma era anche l'unica possibilità che aveva.  
Hunk represse uno sbadiglio e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, scrutando gli amici e i coinquilini riuniti attorno ad esso.  
« Fammi capire. » esordì. « Per quale motivo hai bisogno che Lance ti faccia da finto fidanzato quando ne hai uno vero? »  
Era una domanda più che legittima e Shiro, suddetto “vero” fidanzato, si agitò sulla sedia accanto a lei, lanciandole occhiate impazienti.  
« In effetti avrei potuto dirglielo, stavo per farlo, davvero, ma poi mi è venuto in mente che aveva appena finito di farmi una tirata su quanto fossero poco affidabili gli uomini troppo vecchi e quindi... »  
« Sono troppo vecchio?! » la interruppe Shiro con espressione scandalizzata.  
« Ma certo che no, neutrino mio! » lo blandì Pidge, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
Quello incrociò le braccia e la guardò di traverso.  
« Smettila, quando fai la carina mi fai paura, tenti sempre di fregarmi. »  
In ogni caso la situazione era più che chiara così come l'aveva spiegata: l'indomani sua madre sarebbe venuta a pranzo e avrebbero semplicemente dovuto fingere che Lance fosse il suo ragazzo. In fondo non era niente di complicato, potevano farcela senza problemi.  
« Mi stavo chiedendo perché proprio io. » obiettò ad un certo punto l'amico.  
« Chiamalo karma, se vuoi. Mi devi un milione di favori, Lance, non sei davvero nella posizione di fare storie. »  
« Solo perché ti ho chiesto qualche aiuto con qualche piccolo esame... Comunque non faccio nessuna storia, è sempre un onore poter aiutare una fanciulla in difficoltà. »  
Quattro paia di occhi si alzarono al cielo contemporaneamente e Keith incrociò le braccia con espressione scocciata.  
« Io non sono d'accordo, è una pessima idea. Va contro la morale comune, senza contare il rispetto verso Shiro, Lance e tua madre. »  
Gli sguardi che si posarono su di lui erano letteralmente increduli e Pidge si augurò di aver capito male. Conosceva Keith ormai da due anni, sapeva che a volte se ne usciva con discorsi strani, che era particolarmente attaccato a Shiro e, in qualche modo, anche a Lance, ma stavolta aveva superato il suo consueto livello di assurdità. La morale comune? Davvero?  
Prima che Pidge potesse aprire bocca, però, qualcun altro la batté sul tempo.  
« Keith, amico, non credo che tu abbia davvero voce in capitolo. » obiettò Hunk. « Deve stare bene a loro. A meno che... »  
Lo sguardo di Hunk si assottigliò e Pidge poté sentire la battuta in arrivo da chilometri di distanza.  
« A meno che non ti secchi che Lance sia il fidanzato di qualcun altro. »  
Era un'annosa questione, che si trascinava da mesi e Hunk non mancava mai di farlo notare, suscitando di volta in volta le reazioni più disparate. Quella volta Keith si alzò facendo strisciare rumorosamente la sedia e lasciò la stanza. Lance assunse un'espressione esasperata.  
« Cosa non è chiaro nelle parole “Non. Stiamo. Insieme.”? » ribadì per l'ennesima volta.  
« Il “non”, probabilmente. » lo prese in giro Hunk.  
Pidge ne aveva già abbastanza e li richiamò all'ordine. In quel momento le importava poco delle loro diatribe sentimentali, ne aveva abbastanza delle proprie. Tra meno di dodici ore sua madre sarebbe stata lì e tutto avrebbe dovuto essere credibile. Il programma prevedeva pranzo a casa dei fratelli Holt con presenza di tutti gli inquilini del 16B, poiché la signora voleva conoscerli, presentazione del fantomatico fidanzato, chiacchiere il più possibile innocenti e successivi improrogabili impegni per tutti. Sarebbe stato semplice e indolore.  
« Verrò anch'io. » aggiunse Shiro. « La signora Holt mi conosce e sa che abito qui, se non mi presentassi si offenderebbe. »  
Pidge gli lanciò un'occhiata di disapprovazione, ma lui subito alzò le mani.  
« Ti prometto che non farò nulla per mandare all'aria il tuo piano, hai la mia parola. »  
« E va bene. Vorrà dire che dopo saprò come farmi perdonare. »

L'indomani giunse anche troppo presto e Lance, che fino a poco prima aveva scherzato, ad un paio d'ore dall'appuntamento iniziava ad essere nervoso. In fondo, nonostante il paio di storie più o meno serie che aveva avuto, non era mai stato presentato a nessun genitore e non si sarebbe mai aspettato che la sua prima esperienza fosse da “fidanzato per finta”. Era da almeno mezz'ora che passeggiava davanti allo specchio di camera sua indeciso su quale maglietta mettere, perché ok l'abbigliamento informale, ma si era reso conto di avere solo delle terribili t-shirt nerd – di cui andava molto orgoglioso, ma che ora vedeva completamente inadatte. Keith si era offerto di prestargliene una delle sue, ma era anche vero che Keith possedeva un intero armadio di sole maglie nere. Decisamente poco accattivante. Alla fine la scelta era caduta sulla meno peggio, una tinta unita – nera – con stampato il casco di un astronauta su cui campeggiava la scritta “We are made of stars”. Almeno era qualcosa di vagamente poetico.  
« Forse era meglio quella con il Millennium Falcon... »  
Keith sospirò e si sedette sul suo letto, le braccia all'indietro e lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto.  
« A me piace e Pidge ne va matta. » commentò con noncuranza.  
« Perchè voi due siete più nerd ancora di me! Ma non sapete un accidente su come si fa colpo su una mamma! »  
Keith rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi rispose con un'alzata di spalle.  
« Io non so un accidente in generale sulle mamme. »  
Quella battuta, buttata lì a caso, fece irrigidire Lance: non si sarebbe mai abituato al fatto che Keith parlasse con tanta indifferenza della sua situazione. Non aveva una famiglia, si era sempre arrangiato per i fatti propri e aveva lasciato l'orfanotrofio appena diventato maggiorenne. Di fatto quella era la sua prima vera casa. Non ne aveva mai fatto un segreto né un dramma, ma Lance ancora se ne preoccupava. Le prime volte aveva provato a scusarsi per alcune uscite poco felici ma, dopo aver ricevuto in risposta delle occhiatacce, aveva semplicemente stabilito che fosse meglio glissare sull'argomento e fare finta di nulla.  
« Non sai niente neanche di stile, quindi non dovresti dare consigli. » lo rimbeccò, salvo poi tornare a guardarlo dopo essersi lisciato la maglietta. « So che tutta questa messinscena non ti piace, ma pensa che lo stiamo facendo per Pidge e abbi pazienza. »  
Keith sbuffò.  
« É ingiusto nei confronti di Shiro. »  
Non poteva dargli torto, ma ormai erano in ballo.  
Fortunatamente per pranzo Matt aveva deciso di ordinare d'asporto, risparmiando e risparmiandosi almeno la magra figura della cucina.  
Colleen Holt arrivò puntualissima e con un sorriso amabile sulle labbra. Sembrava davvero entusiasta di trovarsi lì e Lance quasi si sentì in colpa all'idea di ingannarla, ma poi lo sguardo si spostò su Pidge e capì che se avesse sgarrato probabilmente sarebbe morto.  
« Vieni, mamma, ti presento i ragazzi mentre Matt finisce di apparecchiare.» la sentì dire. «Frequentano tutti la Garrison. Lui è Hunk, di elettronica. Lui è Keith, di aerospaziale. E lui è Lance... »  
Bastarono quelle poche parole perché le si illuminassero gli occhi e subito avanzasse per stringergli la mano.  
« Lance! É un vero piacere! Katie mi ha raccontato che vorresti diventare un pilota, immagino che sarai uno dei migliori del corso per avere aspirazioni così alte. Questo ti fa onore. »  
Quel commento mise addosso a Lance un disagio non indifferente, visto che non si era mai considerato una cima e, per ora, era stato assegnato al gruppo trasporto merci. Ricambiò quindi la stretta di mano con una risatina nervosa, iniziando a pensare che forse Keith non aveva tutti i torti a pensare che quella fosse una pessima idea.  
« C'è anche Shiro, signora Holt! » esclamò, proprio mentre la donna si voltava a salutare l'ultimo arrivato.  
« Takashi, che piacere vederti! Sapere che adesso abiti qui anche tu mi fa stare molto più tranquilla, sai? »  
Shiro le rispose con un mezzo sorriso, ma ogni battuta venne interrotta da Matt che richiamava tutti a tavola.  
« La vedo male... » sussurrò Lance a Pidge mentre si avviavano in cucina.  
« La vedrai ancora peggio se farai un passo falso. » sibilò lei di rimando, squadrandolo con un'occhiataccia.  
Non potendo fare altro, Lance la seguì in silenzio con l'aria di chi era diretto al patibolo.

Era atrocemente complicato ed un'immensa scocciatura. Pidge maledisse sé stessa per essersi imbarcata in quell'impresa.  
« Come vi siete conosciuti? » stava chiedendo ora sua madre ad un Lance più impacciato che mai.  
Meno male che si era sempre dato delle arie da gran seduttore!  
« Voglio sapere chi si è dichiarato dei due! Siete così carini! Però non credo che Katie ne sarebbe capace. »  
Lance tossì sonoramente e Pidge lanciò un'occhiata a Shiro, che per poco non si era strozzato con l'acqua che stava bevendo: tutti in quella stanza sapevano che era stata lei a metterlo con le spalle al muro.  
« Ma certo che sono stato io! Pidge... volevo dire, Katie si era intimidita troppo! »  
Quello fu il momento in cui Pidge decise che non solo Lance non aveva scalato uno dei favori che le doveva, ma ne aveva addirittura accumulato un altro, cioè che lei non l'avesse ucciso all'istante. Per contro, ora Shiro aveva un'espressione abbattuta e Keith sembrava sul punto di alzarsi e andarsene.  
« Che ne dite del dolce? Potete accomodarvi in soggiorno intanto! » esclamò Matt, che evidentemente non apprezzava per niente l'aria che tirava.  
« Che idea deliziosa! » approvò Colleen, prendendo Lance sottobraccio e trascinandolo via.  
Il gruppetto si trattenne in cucina per un paio di minuti in più, fingendo di aiutare a sparecchiare. Hunk ridacchiava sotto i baffi, Keith era appoggiato al frigorifero con l'aria più tempestosa che mai. Shiro si avvicinò alla macchina del caffè e Pidge lo raggiunse svicolando dallo sguardo accusatorio del fratello.  
« Coraggio, non credo che si tratterrà ancora per molto. Ha un impegno nel pomeriggio. » tentò di rassicurarlo, davanti a quell'aria depressa. Ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro che una voce squillante la raggiunse dal soggiorno.  
« Katie! Tesoro, vieni a fare una foto in braccio a Lance, così posso vantarmi di quanto siete belli con le mie amiche! »  
Shiro le rivolse uno sguardo da cane bastonato.  
« Oh, sì, Katie. Vai a farti fotografare con qualcuno che non sia troppo vecchio. »  
Pidge gli agitò un pugno sotto il naso.  
« Questo è sleale, Shiro. É sleale! »  
Quando raggiunse la madre, in soggiorno, la trovò con un sorriso pimpante, intenta a chiacchierare con Lance, che sembrava averci preso gusto: ammiccava e sorrideva, gesticolando mentre le raccontava qualcosa di divertente. Pidge aggirò il divano e, senza preavviso, si sedette sulle sue ginocchia facendolo sobbalzare.  
« Non dovevamo fare una foto? » lo apostrofò in tono spiccio, mentre lo sguardo del ragazzo correva preoccupato verso la cucina.  
« Sì, ma... »  
Colleen batté le mani entusiasta e afferrò il proprio telefono.  
« Mettetevi in posa! Lance, su, dalle un bacio! » esclamò.  
Un'ondata di disagio travolse entrambi e la reazione istintiva di Pidge fu quella di lanciare un'occhiata inceneritrice all'amico. Nello stesso momento, probabilmente, Lance stava valutando se sarebbe stata più indolore la morte per mano sua o di Shiro. Non potendo fare altro, si chinò quindi in avanti e Pidge, che si sentiva formicolare la faccia per l'imbarazzo, si voltò giusto in tempo perché le sue labbra la raggiungessero su una guancia. Era già fin troppo così.  
Il rumore dello scatto li colse con espressioni tutt'altro che convinte, ma ogni perplessità venne interrotta dal rumore della porta d'ingresso che sbatteva e da Hunk che piombò in soggiorno al chiaro inseguimento di qualcuno.  
« Ehm... scusate. » balbettò quest'ultimo. « Keith aveva... un impegno urgente. »  
Si grattò una guancia in imbarazzo e si soffermò con lo sguardo su Lance, che si agitò, ancora più a disagio.  
La situazione rimase in uno stallo imbarazzato finché Colleen non si alzò affermando che anche lei aveva un impegno, le dispiaceva tanto, ma doveva andare. Ovviamente non prima di aver stretto calorosamente la mano a Lance invitandolo a partecipare alla prossima cena del venerdì.  
Quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.  
Matt fu il primo a ritrovare la voce, brontolando che non avrebbe mai più preso parte ad una cosa del genere e che d'ora in poi sua sorella avrebbe dovuto portare avanti la farsa da sola. Pidge lo ignorò completamente e tornò in cucina, pronta a consolare Shiro e a beccarsi anche una buona lavata di testa, ma questi non disse una parola. L'afferrò per la vita, sollevandola da terra e la baciò.  
Lei lo lasciò fare, per una volta senza protestare su quanto fosse melenso, anzi avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo e stringendosi a lui mormorando: « Scusami... » finché un tossicchiare indiscreto non li distrasse.  
« Hunk, insomma, non ti hanno insegnato cos'è la priva... »  
Pidge si zittì all'istante quando il suo sguardo si posò sul sorriso a trentadue denti di Colleen Holt, appena dietro Hunk.  
« Mamma... »  
« Avevo dimenticato il telefono. » disse la donna, continuando a sorridere. « Mentre tornavo indietro ho incrociato Lance che rincorreva Keith. »  
Pidge si passò una mano sulla faccia: quegli stupidi...  
Colleen però non aveva ancora finito.  
« Katie, davvero pensavi che ci fossi cascata? Che non avessi notato la faccia di Takashi? O la tua?»  
Eccolo il senso di colpa che si faceva sentire, il timore di aver deluso quella che, per quanto noiosa e un po' frivola, era pur sempre sua madre. L'idea di aver fatto preoccupare troppe persone solo per risparmiarsi una ramanzina.  
« Mi avevi raccomandato di non stare mai con un uomo più grande e Shiro ha dieci anni più di me.» si giustificò, staccandosi appena da lui, che però intrecciò le dita con le sue non lasciandola allontanare.  
« Il fidanzato della cugina Mandy era uno stupido, pensavi davvero che potessimo paragonarlo a Takashi? Dopo tutto il tempo che lo conosciamo? Tesoro, dovresti davvero togliere per un po' il naso dai libri. »  
Pidge sentì Shiro stringerle la mano, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma alla fine si limitò a sorridere alla signora e a ringraziare per la fiducia che gli veniva concessa. Un sorriso carico di calore, che la ragazza si ripromise di non intaccare mai più.  
« A proposito. » concluse Colleen posandosi una mano sulla guancia. « Ora qualcuno dovrà dire a Lance che non è più necessario che venga alle cene del venerdì. Però così sarebbe davvero scortese, povero ragazzo. Takashi, se avete voglia venite insieme! »  
E Pidge non poté far altro che scoppiare a ridere di fronte all'espressione allibita del suo “vero fidanzato”.  
« Mamma, fidati, credo che Lance abbia altro per la testa. »

Lance aveva davvero altro per la testa, quando raggiunse Keith ormai nell'atrio del palazzo. Lo afferrò per un braccio appena prima che uscisse in strada.  
« Ehi, si può sapere che è successo? Sei scappato via come se avessi il diavolo alle calcagna! » esclamò. « Dove stai andando? »  
« In biblioteca! » sbottò Keith, divincolandosi.  
« Ma quale biblioteca?! É sabato pomeriggio, la biblioteca dell'accademia è chiusa. Keith, che succede? »  
Finalmente lo sentì calmarsi e lasciar ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
« Non mi piaceva quello che stava succedendo. Non bisognerebbe mai ingannare una mamma, non è giusto. » mormorò. « E non lo è nemmeno nei confronti di Shiro e... nei tuoi. »  
Il suo tono era basso e cupo, teso al punto che Lance ebbe timore che ce l'avesse con lui. Ma non era così, a modo suo Keith si stava solo preoccupando per tutte le persone coinvolte.  
« Ehi, stai tranquillo. Mentre ti venivo dietro ho incrociato la signora Holt che tornava in casa, ormai scommetto che avrà capito tutto e se la starà ridendo in compagnia di Shiro. E io mi sono divertito! » esclamò alzando le spalle, come a sottolineare che lui era quello a cui era pesato di meno. Qualche presentimento di morte imminente, ok, ma niente di che.  
Non era però quella la risposta che Keith si aspettava, perché le sue spalle s'incurvarono e lo sguardo sfuggì il suo.  
« Va bene, hai ragione, non avrei dovuto accettare. Mi dispiace. »  
« Un cavolo! Hai baciato Pidge! » sbottò invece Keith, di rimando.  
« Che?! Non è vero! Cioè, è stata una messinscena, uno stupido bacio sulla guancia! Aspetta, aspetta, è questo il problema? Di tutta la sceneggiata, ti sei arrabbiato perché...? »  
Keith si voltò di scatto, rosso come un peperone e gli gridò letteralmente contro.  
« Non me ne importa un accidente della gente che vai in giro a baciare, ma non farlo con la ragazza di Shiro! »  
Dopodiché girò sui tacchi e corse di nuovo su per le scale, lasciando Lance inebetito nell'atrio, a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di male per avere un coinquilino così assurdo.


	3. I'll be home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Lance varcò la soglia di casa, quella sera, a stento si reggeva in piedi.  
> Era stata una giornata al limite dell'allucinante, al locale, e se non fosse stato per Allura e Pidge dubitava che sarebbe giunto alla fine vivo. Era incredibile come la gente, sotto le feste, diventasse tremendamente pretenziosa, arrogante e maleducata. Keith non avrebbe resistito, ne era era certo.  
> E, a proposito di Keith, alla fine non si era visto.  
> Oltre che stanco, Lance era anche piuttosto in ansia: in serata si era messo a nevicare forte e non aveva ricevuto nemmeno una telefonata che lo rassicurasse su cosa avesse trattenuto il suo ragazzo o che fine avesse fatto. Ora voleva solo sprofondare nel divano e farsi coccolare da lui per ricaricare le batterie, prima di abbuffarsi al cenone.  
> « No, Keith non è ancora tornato. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Pidge Guderson/Katie Holt, Matt Holt, Hunk Garrett, Allura, Coran  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance, Shiro/Pidge, Hunk/Shay, hint Lotor/Allura e Matt/Allura  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Canzoni citate: ["I'll be home for Christmas"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4aA_K2MF5E) di Michael Bublè, ["Sweetheart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lv5DFKceFac) di Thomas Rhett.  
> Partecipa al calendario dell'avvento del gruppo Facebook [Voltron Legendary Defender - IT](https://www.facebook.com/groups/604160229757502/) e [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/)  
>  **Beta:** Myst  
>  **Word count:** 6568  
> 

_« Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! »_  
« Lance, abbi pietà! »  
Keith si coprì le orecchie con due cuscini del divano e tentò disperatamente di concentrarsi sulla dispensa che stava leggendo, mentre il suo ragazzo volteggiava per la cucina tirando cavi di lucine da una parte all'altra.  
« Hunk, ti prego, digli qualcosa! »  
Il coinquilino, seduto accanto a lui, con il manuale di meccanica sulle ginocchia, scosse la testa.  
« É una partita persa, amico. Lance è praticamente l'incarnazione dello spirito del Natale, non lo zittirai con così poco. L'hai voluto? Ora sopporti.»  
Tutto era iniziato pochi giorni dopo il Ringraziamento: non avevano ancora finito di smaltire il tacchino regalato da Allura e cucinato magistralmente da Hunk, che Lance aveva iniziato a presentarsi a casa con enormi buste della spesa ricolme di addobbi natalizi.  
L'anno precedente tutti avevano fatto ritorno alle loro famiglie, Shiro non abitava ancora lì e Keith... beh, a Keith non importava molto festeggiare in solitudine, quindi non avevano nessun tipo di decorazione per casa.  
« Col cavolo che me ne vado e ti lascio qua da solo! » aveva replicato Lance alle sue obiezioni. « Natale è una festa da passare in famiglia e noi, tutti noi, siamo una famiglia. Quindi festeggeremo tutti insieme! »  
A quelle parole nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di replicare e i preparativi erano iniziati.  
La casa era stata addobbata a festa, in un angolo campeggiava l'albero di Natale adornato nei classici rosso e oro, fili di lucine erano stati tesi a decorare i mobili della cucina e del salotto, rametti di vischio erano stati appesi agli stipiti delle porte e nei punti strategici della casa. Hunk si sarebbe occupato del cenone con l'aiuto di Shay, Coran e Allura. Tutti erano stati invitati e già si pregustava una serata perfetta all'insegna delle risate, del buon cibo e, perché no, dell’alcol.  
Ben presto anche Keith si arrese all’atmosfera festosa, gioendo nel vedere il suo ragazzo così allegro. Hunk ci aveva fatto l’abitudine e l’idea di passare le feste insieme lo divertiva. Matt e Pidge non si sarebbero fatti sfuggire la possibilità di un cenone che non fosse inquinato dalle mille domande dei parenti, Allura era entusiasta all’idea che i suoi inquilini la considerassero parte della famiglia e persino Shiro si era dimostrato più che felice di quell’invito.  
Lance era al settimo cielo.  
O almeno lo rimase fino alla sera del 23 dicembre, quando una chiamata fece precipitare il suo umore e tutti i suoi buoni propositi.  
« Lo che ti avevo promesso la serata libera, Lance, e non sai quanto mi dispiaccia. Ma domani siamo pieni di prenotazioni e Jenny e Suzanne hanno l'influenza. Devo chiederti un doppio turno. »  
Quelle parole gli fecero precipitare il cuore sul fondo dello stomaco.  
« Se riuscissi a trovare qualcuno disposto a darci una mano, ti sarei immensamente grato. »  
Lance riuscì a malapena a rispondere a monosillabi e chiuse la comunicazione lanciando il telefono sul divano.  
Non era mai stato una persona a cui dava fastidio lavorare: ci si manteneva all’accademia, con quel posto, e il proprietario del pub Interstellar, il signor Gyrgan, era una bravissima persona. Non aveva mai avuto motivo di lamentarsi, anzi, spesso si divertiva, ma… Ma non a Natale! Non quando aveva organizzato una festa perfetta. Non quando aveva promesso a Keith di non lasciarlo da solo quella volta.  
Hunk, Keith e Allura, ospite da loro per un caffè, fissarono con espressioni preoccupate quella reazione inconsulta.  
« Va tutto bene? » si azzardò a chiedere la ragazza.  
Lance si lasciò cadere sul divano con aria tempestosa prima di rispondere.  
« No, non va bene. » ringhiò prendendosi la testa tra le mani. « Non va _affatto_ bene. Argh! Dannazione! »  
Keith si alzò dal tavolo e si sedette accanto a lui, costringendolo ad abbassare le mani.  
« Ehi. » mormorò in tono basso. « Che succede? »  
Guardandolo, Lance si sentì invadere dal senso di colpa: era per Keith che aveva organizzato tutto quello, per non fargli passare un altro Natale in solitudine, e ora... Beh, non sarebbe stato solo, ci sarebbero stati gli altri, ma Lance, egoisticamente, avrebbe voluto essere la presenza più importante.  
Prese un respiro, tentando di imporsi la calma: il destino era contro di lui e c'era ben poco che potesse fare, abbaiare irrazionalmente contro i suoi amici non sarebbe stato d'aiuto.  
« Non potrò essere l'ospite d'onore della festa di domani sera. » disse forzando un sorriso. « Mi dispiace, Keith, ci tenevo un sacco. »  
Sotto gli sguardi preoccupati degli altri, raccontò quello che il suo capo gli aveva detto al telefono, spiegando come non fosse nella posizione di rifiutare. Lasciare Gyrgan e gli altri dello staff a corto di personale sarebbe stata una cattiveria bella e buona e, nonostante la rabbia e il dispiacere, la sua coscienza gli impediva di fare una cosa del genere.  
Contrariamente alle aspettative, però, Keith gli sorrise.  
« Beh, se hanno bisogno di te non puoi farci niente. » commentò. « Non è colpa tua. Domani ho lezione e le simulazioni fino a metà pomeriggio, ma poi posso venire ad aiutarti. Se siete a corto di personale, lo faccio volentieri. »  
Lance non credeva alle proprie orecchie.  
« Sei sicuro? Non hai mai fatto il cameriere e sarà un delirio... »  
« Certo che sono sicuro. Qualcosa m'inventerò, almeno potremo stare insieme! »  
Lance gli strinse le mani tra le proprie, commosso, e stava per rispondere quando anche Allura si alzò in piedi.  
« Verrò a dare una mano anch'io e chiederò anche a Pidge! Mi aveva detto di non avere lezione domani. »  
« E io vi farò trovare il miglior cenone del mondo! » esclamò Hunk. « Chiederò a Shay di aiutarmi e recluterò anche Shiro e Matt. Sarà un banchetto degno di un re! »  
A quelle parole, Lance annuì, mentre il sorriso tornava a distendere le sue labbra: aveva gli amici migliori del mondo e improvvisamente lavorare la vigilia non aveva più importanza.  
« Grazie, ragazzi. Sono... davvero senza parole. Io... grazie davvero! »

Quando Pidge venne a sapere di essere stata incastrata in un lavoro “volontario” in un giorno festivo, non fece esattamente i salti di gioia, ma pensò che, tutto sommato, sarebbe stata solo una tacca in più nella lista infinita dei favori che Lance le doveva. Quando però vide in cosa consisteva la divisa natalizia del locale, stabilì non avrebbe mai potuto ripagarla, neanche se ci avesse messo tutta la vita.  
« Se pensi che io indossi questa roba, te lo scordi! » esclamò, indicando disgustata la gonnellina a volant rossa e il cerchietto con le corna da renna.  
Lance tentennò sotto il suo sguardo infuocato.  
Gyrgan era stato entusiasta del fatto che gli avesse portato due ragazze, questo gli permetteva di riciclare le divise di Jenny e Suzanne, quindi se Pidge se ne fosse andata sarebbe stato un guaio.  
« Dai, Pidgey, fallo per me! » tentò di mediare.  
« Non se ne parla! Falla mettere a Keith! E poi mi starebbe enorme! »  
Nella mente di Lance si formò l’immagine del fidanzato con quella roba froufrou addosso, un’espressione schifata pari a quella di Pidge e una risata nacque spontanea.  
« Keith m’impiccherebbe al soffitto con i nastri del grembiule! »  
« Cosa ti fa pensare che io non possa farlo? »  
« Il fatto che saresti deliziosa. »  
A commentare era stata Allura, uscendo dal bagno vestita di tutto punto.  
La gonna e la casacca, di un rosso squillante, fasciavano perfettamente la sua figura elegante, senza la minima arricciatura. I lunghi capelli chiari, acconciati in due trecce ai lati del volto, erano tenuti fermi  dal cerchietto. Su di lei persino le corna da renna sembravano meno ridicole.  
Stava talmente bene che non solo Lance, ma persino Pidge arrossì suo malgrado.  
Allura sorrise, apparentemente inconsapevole dell'effetto che aveva fatto sugli amici.  
« Sono certa che con qualche ritocchino veloce, anche la misura sarà perfetta. Posso pensarci io. » si offrì.  
Davanti alla sua espressione speranzosa, diventava impossibile mantenere una linea dura, quindi Pidge incrociò le braccia e gonfiò le guance.  
« Questa è discriminazione di genere. » brontolò.  
« Lo so, hai ragione. » ammise Lance. « Per questo quando torneremo a casa potrai metterti una tuta da meccanico e infilare a Shiro un tutù, ma adesso non mettermi nei guai, ti prego! »  
Lo sbuffo della ragazza questa volta assomigliò a una risatina e Lance capì che, forse, per questa volta, l'aveva scampata.

Chi invece non l'aveva scampata per niente era Shiro, che si era visto mettere ai fornelli da un Hunk tutto preso dal suo ruolo di chef.  
« Visto che gli altri sono impegnati e di certo torneranno a casa stanchi, è nostro preciso dovere far trovare loro il miglior cenone di Natale che si possa desiderare. » dichiarò con convinzione. « Per questo motivo confido in voi e nella vostra dedizione alla causa. Squadra, siete con me? »  
Shiro e Matt si scambiarono un'occhiata tutt'altro che persuasa, ma non poterono fare a meno di annuire. Entrambi sapevano quanto Lance tenesse a quella festa, quanto fosse importante per lui celebrare in loro compagnia, ma, soprattutto, sapevano che in confronto a ciò in cui si era trovata incastrata Pidge, quello era un gioco da ragazzi. Inoltre era bene, per il quieto vivere comune, che la ragazza trovasse qualcosa che la blandisse quando fosse tornata a casa stanca e, di certo, con l'irritazione alle stelle.  
« Molto bene, uomini! » proseguì Hunk, fomentato. « La missione del giorno prevede la preparazione della glassa con cui guarniremo il cosciotto di maiale che sta cuocendo. Sarà pronto tra una mezz'oretta quindi dobbiamo darci da fare! Come contorno pensavo di fare delle patate al forno molto semplici. Per il dolce faremo dei brownies decorati di glassa colorata e zuccherini. E non dimentichiamo gli stuzzichini! Pasta sfoglia, paté, olive, prosciutto, formaggio, salmone. Ovviamente, se avete suggerimenti su qualsiasi aggiunta, non avete che da dirlo. Per il resto, siete pronti? Siete carichi?! Diamoci dentro! »  
Tra Shiro e Matt passò uno sguardo eloquente, ma nessuno dei due commentò, preferendo procedere piuttosto che perdere tempo a contestare: entrambi conoscevano solamente le basi della cucina necessarie alla sopravvivenza, ma avevano un obiettivo comune e lo avrebbero perseguito stoicamente per Pidge, per Lance e per tutti quelli che si stavano impegnando in quel giorno di festa.  
Come primo incarico, a Matt fu assegnato quello di sbucciare e tagliare le patate, mentre a Shiro quello di preparare la fantomatica glassa per il cosciotto. Quest’ultimo scrutò l’amico con invidia, chiedendosi in base a cosa fosse stata fatta quella scelta discriminante, ma giunse alla conclusione che sarebbe stato un disonore, per un uomo, tirarsi indietro davanti a una sfida.  
Hunk, nel frattempo, marciava avanti e indietro per la cucina con passo risoluto.  
« Per la glassa ci vuole miele, cannella e paprika. » istruì. « Amalgama bene le spezie. Matt, per l’amor del cielo, se tagli via un altro po’ di polpa, non resterà niente da mangiare. Usa il pelapatate se non sei abituato. »  
Matt si produsse in una smorfia e alzò gli occhi, mentre Shiro tratteneva una risata.  
« Lo trovate divertente? » esclamò Hunk con piglio militaresco. « Non c’è niente di divertente, soldati! Una patata mal sbucciata è una patata in meno che mangerete! »  
« Sei uguale a Iverson! » capitolò Matt, crollando in preda alle risate sul piano di lavoro.  
« Ho imparato dai migliori! In guerra e in cucina tutto è permesso! »  
« Non era esattamente così. » obiettò Shiro, ghignando a sua volta.  
« Meno pignolerie e più olio di gomito, Shiro! È pronta quella glassa? Dammi una mano a scolare il cosciotto. Ora va inciso sulla superficie formando un reticolato e in ogni incrocio si infila un chiodo di garofano per insaporire. »  
Posò la carne fumante sul tavolo della cucina e successivamente iniziò a spennellarla con la glassa.  
« Adesso va in forno per almeno mezz’ora. Shiro, ogni dieci minuti ricordati di dare un nuovo strato di glassa. Matt, quando la carne è cotta, inforna le patate. Ricordati il sale e le erbe aromatiche, mi raccomando. »  
I due annuirono, salvo poi stupirsi nel vedere Hunk slacciarsi il grembiule.  
« Ma come? Il capitano abbandona la nave? »  
L’altro sorrise, tornando per un attimo l’Hunk solare di sempre.  
« Vado a prendere Shay, prima che sia tardi. »  
Lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra e il suo sguardo s’illuminò.  
« Sta nevicando! Sarà un bianco Natale, Lance sarà entusiasta! »

« Ci mancava lo schifo di neve! »  
Keith avanzò nella hall dell'edificio, battendo i piedi a terra un paio di volte per togliere il velo di umidità dagli stivali. Si passò una mano tra i capelli per liberarli dei primi cristalli ghiacciati e affrettò il passo verso il piano superiore, dove si trovava il simulatore.  
« Cadetto Kogane, in ritardo di cinque minuti! » lo accolse la voce di Iverson mentre varcava la soglia.  
Sì, sapeva di essere in ritardo, ma l'ultima lezione di era protratta qualche minuto in più e aveva dovuto attraversare di corsa il cortile fradicio, facendo attenzione a non scivolare tra pozzanghere e primi accenni di ghiaccio.  
« Mi dispiace, signore. » rispose, irrigidendosi istintivamente.  
Il superiore gli lanciò un’occhiata fredda e indicò seccamente l’ingresso del simulatore.  
« Non perdere altro tempo! »  
I componenti della squadra che trovò all’interno erano persone che non aveva mai visto ed era certo che Iverson sapesse quanto odiasse pilotare con gente sconosciuta. Avrebbe potuto scommettere che l’aveva fatto apposta.  
I due si presentarono come Margaret, il meccanico, e Tony, l’addetto radio. Non era colpa loro e Keith si sforzò di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco: se fosse riuscito a far atterrare la navicella al primo colpo, avrebbe potuto uscire presto e andare all’Interstellar ad aiutare Lance.  
Quella, ovviamente, si rivelò una previsione troppo rosea.  
« Stiamo perdendo quota! »  
« Dobbiamo stabilizzare la discesa! Margaret, allarga gli alettoni! Tony, comunica alla base che stiamo per atterrare! »  
« Non posso farlo! Se apro gli alettoni anteriori adesso, li perderemo! L'attrito è troppo forte! »  
« Qui è il modulo lunare 1-5-ZETA-7-GAMMA, richiediamo autorizzazione all'atterraggio. »  
« Stiamo andando troppo veloci! »  
« Ce la facciamo, apri quegli alettoni. »  
« Keith, non posso farlo! Li perderemo! Verranno strappati via dai venti dell'atmosfera! »  
Keith balzò in piedi, esasperato, voltando le spalle al posto di comando.  
« Allora atterreremo in caduta libera! Ammesso che resti qualcosa dopo che l'attrito avrà bruciato l'intera navicella! »   
« Cadetto Kogane! »  
La voce irritata di Iverson interruppe la simulazione. Era chiaro che fosse nei guai, ma Keith non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente: era certo di avere ragione e non si sarebbe fatto mettere i piedi in testa da un meccanico alle prime armi.  
« Ce la potevamo fare! » esclamò. « Sono il pilota, devono stare alle mie direttive! »  
« E loro sono il tuo equipaggio, li devi ascoltare, non litigare con loro! »  
« Ce la potevamo fare, signore! » insisté Keith, testardo. « Guardi i parametri! Guardi i dati! Gli alettoni non avrebbero subito danni! »  
« Kogane! Questa non è una questione di probabilità! Hai abbandonato il posto di comando per litigare con una collega! »  
« Signore, io sono certo... »  
« Smettila di contestare un tuo superiore! Un'ora di detenzione poi a rapporto nel mio ufficio! »  
Keith sentì un macigno precipitargli sullo stomaco: erano le quattro del pomeriggio, se dopo l'ora di detenzione avesse dovuto svolgere qualche compito per Iverson, sarebbe arrivato troppo tardi al locale.  
« Signore... » tentò. « É la vigilia di Natale, il mio ragazzo... »  
Iverson gli lanciò un'occhiata glaciale.  
« Dovevi pensarci prima di carbonizzare il tuo equipaggio. »

Keith non si vedeva ancora e Lance iniziava a preoccuparsi. Fuori era già buio e aveva iniziato a nevicare: lui amava la neve e l’idea del “bianco Natale”, ma pensare all’altro ragazzo in giro con quel tempaccio, non lo faceva sentire per nulla tranquillo. Inoltre, con il pienone che c’era, non sarebbe mai riuscito a scappare nel retro nemmeno per una telefonata di due minuti.  
« Lance! La comanda del tavolo 7! » lo richiamò Gyrgan.  
« Arrivo! »  
Distogliendo lo sguardo dalla vetrina e dalla strada che andava imbiancandosi, si affrettò verso la cucina, ma nel farlo s'imbatté in una scena sconcertante.  
Un giovanotto, al tavolo con un gruppo di ragazzi piuttosto rumorosi, aveva bloccato il braccio con cui Pidge stava posando i boccali di birra ordinati. Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata che avrebbe potuto rivolgere a uno scarafaggio che le zampettava addosso, ma quello non demorse. Spostò la presa dal braccio della ragazza al fianco, appena sopra le balze della gonna.  
« Perché non ti siedi a riposare un po' con noi? » fece con aria lasciva.  
Ok, aveva passato il segno e Lance si mosse per raggiungere il tavolo in soccorso all'amica in difficoltà. Tuttavia non vi arrivò mai, almeno non prima che Pidge pizzicasse con la mano libera il dorso di quella del cliente, applicando una torsione che gli strappò una smorfia di dolore.  
« Fallo di nuovo e la tua mano andrà a fare compagnia alla fetta di lime che galleggia nella tua birra.» disse con un sorriso zuccherino, prima di girare sui tacchi e allontanarsi.  
Lance la raggiunse in un paio di passi.  
« Ehi! »  
« Che c'è? » ripose Pidge come se niente fosse.  
« Tutto a posto? »  
Le labbra della ragazza si distesero in un sorriso sadico.  
« Più che a posto. Quell'idiota frequenta la Garrison, ha lasciato il tesserino sul tavolo. Joshua Miller, aerospaziale divisione piloti. Dovrebbe essere in classe con Keith ma non ne sarò sicura finché non avrò hackerato il suo profilo. I superiori non saranno felici di sapere che era in un locale a molestare ragazze invece che ai corsi come il nostro amico. »  
Lance ghignò a sua volta.  
« Sei un diavolo. »  
« Lo so. Ah, Lance! Non dire niente a Shiro, per favore. »  
Il ragazzo la fissò per un attimo, stupito, poi annuì.  
« Sei gentile a non volere che si preoccupi. »  
« Nah, non è solo quello. É che lui sarebbe troppo tenero e mi rovinerebbe tutto il divertimento. »  
Lance soffocò a stento una risata, mentre la seguiva in cucina e quasi provò pena per il disgraziato che l'aveva infastidita. Quasi. Anzi, a pensarci bene non ne provava neanche un po'.  
Ne uscirono con vassoi carichi di bevande e stuzzichini, immergendosi di nuovo nella folla di clienti.  
Correndo in continuazione tra tavoli, sedie e mille ordinazioni che si sovrapponevano, potevano capitare delle sviste e alcuni piccoli incidenti, anzi era strano che quella sera non fosse ancora successo niente, quindi Lance non si stupì più di tanto quando sentì un rumore di cocci e Allura esclamare: « Oh, cielo! »  
Si affrettò a terminare di servire il tavolo che gli era stato assegnato e si voltò verso l'amica per vedere se era tutto a posto.  
La scena che si trovò davanti lo indusse a raggiungerla, memore di quanto accaduto poco prima a Pidge: un giovanotto apparentemente distinto le teneva una mano tra le sue e Allura sembrava turbata.  
Lance la raggiunse a passo di carica.  
« Ehi! Stai per caso importunando la mia amica? »  indagò, in tono minaccioso.  
Il giovane alzò su di lui due occhi azzurro ghiaccio, per nulla impressionati, ma fu Allura stessa a rispondere, sfilando la mano dalle sue.  
« No, Lance, no! É stata colpa mia! Ho rovesciato il suo spritz e ho anche rotto il bicchiere. »  
« E ti sei tagliata. » aggiunse lo sconosciuto. « Faresti bene a metterci un cerotto. »  
Lance lo scrutò con sospetto: Allura era a disagio, una reazione del genere non era da lei. Quel bellimbusto doveva aver fatto qualcosa di strano.  
« Sicura che sia tutto a posto? »  
« Certo, lui... »  
« Stai tranquillo, non farei mai niente di male alla mia fidanzata. » rispose il giovane, tendendogli la mano. « Lotor Galra, piacere. Tu sei...? »  
Lance ebbe l'impressione che la sua mascella toccasse terra.  
Fidanzata? In quale film di fantascienza?  
« Ex-fidanzata. Eravamo poco più che bambini. » specificò Allura, posandogli un dito sotto il mento. « Non lo vedevo da anni. »  
Quello non spiegava molto, ma era meglio di niente e Lance ricambiò la stretta di mano che gli veniva offerta.  
« Lance McClain e se ti pesco a darle fastidio, la tua mano andrà a fare compagnia a... allo spritz sul pavimento.»  
Lotor scoppiò a ridere, mostrando i palmi in segno di resa.  
« Davanti a una simile minaccia, non posso che arrendermi. »  
Lance s'imbronciò: chissà perché detto da Pidge suonava molto più intimidatorio.  
Keith ancora non si vedeva e fuori continuava a nevicare.

Matt lasciò ricadere la tenda che copriva la finestra della cucina e sospirò.  
« Va male? » domandò Shiro, dal divano dov'era sprofondato.  
« Malissimo. Di questo passo le strade saranno ricoperte. Potrebbe essere un problema. »  
Il vero problema, si disse Shiro aggrottando le sopracciglia, era che il cosciotto era pronto, aveva anche sviluppato una crosticina di glassa piuttosto invitante e Hunk ancora non si vedeva. Avevano già infornato le patate, che stavano diffondendo per la cucina un delizioso aroma di rosmarino, e sistemato in qualche modo gli stuzzichini in un piatto. Non erano bellissimi da vedere, ben lontani dalle splendide composizione artistiche che creava Hunk, ma Shiro era discretamente certo che fossero commestibili. Restava solo il dolce, ma quello andava ben oltre le capacità di entrambi e senza il loro comandante sarebbero stati persi.  
« Non ci resta altro da fare che tentare l'ultima spiaggia. » disse Matt con espressione grave.  
Shiro annuì e recuperò il proprio telefono, armeggiando con la rubrica fino a ritrovare il numero desiderato.  
Hunk rispose dopo un numero preoccupante di squilli.  
« Shir... zzzzz... scus... rrrr... tardi... zzzz... troppa neve... »  
Lo sguardo di Shiro s'incupì ancora di più, mentre si alzava a incontrate quello dell'amico.  
« Hunk, ti sento malissimo, ci sono delle interferenze. Dove sei? Si sta facendo tardi e abbiamo bisogno di te per completare il cenone. »  
Il suo tono iniziava ad assumere sfumature disperate, ma la risposta non fu confortante.  
« In macchina con Sha... zzzz... occati nel traffico... rrrrr... spiace... zzzz... ovete occuparvi voi del dolc... rrrr... coraggio, miei prodi... »  
La linea cadde miseramente, azzerando le speranze di entrambi, e Shiro si rivolse all'amico con stoica risoluzione.  
« Gli aiuti non arriveranno, la missione è in mano nostra. »  
L'espressione di Matt era quella di chi sarebbe crollato con la testa sul tavolo da un momento all'altro.  
« Non so tu, ma io non ho la più pallida idea di come si preparino i brownies. Passi per le patate o spennellare un cosciotto, ma preparare un dolce da zero non è uno scherzo. »  
Questo Shiro lo sapeva molto bene, ma era consapevole anche del fatto che non potevano deludere gli amici, che sarebbero rientrati stanchi e infreddoliti. Si erano presi quell'impegno e per nulla al mondo si sarebbe arreso ad un fallimento.  
« Oh, andiamo, Matt! Non sarà poi così diverso dal creare un composto chimico, ne saresti perfettamente in grado. Fallo per Pidge! Per Lance! Per Hunk che crede in noi! »  
Matt lo scrutava con tutto lo sconcerto del mondo, ma Shiro non intendeva darsi per vinto.  
Si alzò dal divano e recuperò un enorme tomo dallo scaffale accanto alle spezie.  
« Questo è il libro delle ombre di Hunk, qui troveremo di certo quello che ci serve. »  
Matt inarcò un sopracciglio.  
« Siamo passati dall'AU militare a quella fantasy? » commentò, non lesinando il sarcasmo.  
« Hai poco da fare lo spiritoso, hai forse un'idea migliore? »  
« Ovvio, amico! » fu la risposta, seguita da un sorrisetto ammiccante. « Cercare la ricetta online! »  
In capo a pochi minuti avevano recuperato quello che cercavano e disposto sul tavolo gli ingredienti necessari. Stando alle spiegazioni di quel sito di cucina, non doveva trattarsi di un dolce particolarmente difficile. Tuttavia le sinapsi di entrambi si bloccarono quando la ricetta li invitò a montare le uova e lo zucchero con una _planetaria_.  
Matt e Shiro si scambiarono uno sguardo smarrito: l’unica immagine che si era formata nella loro mente era l’improbabile versione femminile di un gigantesco proiettore di stelle, cosa che di solito era ben lontana dallo sbattere le uova.  
A giungere come inaspettato soccorso, fu il campanello, che squillò allegro nel campo di battaglia che sembrava ora la cucina.  
« Buonasera, ragazzi! Allura mi aveva detto che vi sareste occupati della cena e mi chiedevo se non aveste bisogno di una mano. »  
Coran, lo zio con cui la ragazza divideva l’appartamento al piano inferiore, sorrise loro dalla soglia, lisciandosi i baffi rossi.  
Shiro ricambiò, cordiale, quasi sul punto di dire che non doveva disturbarsi, ma non riuscì ad aprire bocca perché Matt lo spinse letteralmente di lato con una forza venuta da chissà dove, probabilmente dalla disperazione.  
« Coran! È il cielo che ti manda! Che diavolo è una planetaria?! »  
L’uomo si arricciò un baffo attorno a un dito e avanzò nell’appartamento.  
« Qualcosa mi dice che sono arrivato al momento giusto! »

Quando Lance varcò la soglia di casa, quella sera, a stento si reggeva in piedi.  
Era stata una giornata al limite dell'allucinante, al locale, e se non fosse stato per Allura e Pidge dubitava che sarebbe giunto alla fine vivo. Era incredibile come la gente, sotto le feste, diventasse tremendamente pretenziosa, arrogante e maleducata. Aveva perso il conto delle volte che aveva dovuto trattenersi dal rovesciare una birra in testa al cliente di turno, che si lamentava ad alta voce di aspettare _da ore_ , mentre la sala era strapiena e loro non facevano altro che correre avanti e indietro come trottole. Poi c'era stato il tizio dello spritz a coronare il tutto con la sua faccia da schiaffi: più volte, nelle ore successive, aveva provato a chiedere spiegazioni ad Allura, ma lei era stata vaga ed elusiva, lasciandogli intendere che non era il momento adatto per parlarne. Quello, in aggiunta ai clienti insopportabili, aveva contribuito a dare il colpo di grazia al suo umore. Keith non avrebbe resistito, ne era era certo.  
E, a proposito di Keith, alla fine non si era visto.  
Oltre che stanco, Lance era anche piuttosto in ansia: in serata si era messo a nevicare forte e non aveva ricevuto nemmeno una telefonata che lo rassicurasse su cosa avesse trattenuto il suo ragazzo o che fine avesse fatto. Ora voleva solo sprofondare nel divano e farsi coccolare da lui per ricaricare le batterie, prima di abbuffarsi al cenone.  
« No, Keith non è ancora tornato. »  
Quelle parole di Shiro gli causarono una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco: non vide nemmeno la cura con cui i suoi amici avevano apparecchiato la tavola, non sentì neppure Pidge lamentarsi della stanchezza o Allura affermare che li avrebbe raggiunti dopo una doccia. Poco importavano le bottiglie di spumante che Gyrgan gli aveva regalato o i dolci che aveva offerto alle ragazze. Afferrò il telefono e chiamò Keith, tentando di tenere a freno il presentimento che fosse successo qualcosa.  
_« Il cliente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile. »_  
Il nodo allo stomaco si strinse, rendendogli difficoltoso respirare.  
« Gli è successo qualcosa... » mormorò tra sé.  
A malapena si accorse della mano di Hunk posata sulla sua spalla.  
« Ma no, vedrai che non è successo niente. Le strade sono un disastro, le hai viste, e i cellulari non prendono a causa del brutto tempo. Sarà da qualche parte nel traffico. Anche io e Shay ci abbiamo messo più di un'ora ad arrivare qui da casa sua. »  
La ragazza, alle spalle dell'amico, annuì con espressione gentile.  
« É vero. Anche mio fratello ha avuto un sacco di problemi oggi. Vedrai che Keith arriverà presto. »  
Lance avrebbe voluto crederle, essere grato ai suoi amici per essere lì, per aver preparato la cena, per averlo aiutato in quella giornata infernale, ma l'assenza di Keith lo preoccupava più di qualunque altra cosa.  
Per questo, quando suonò il campanello, schizzò nell'ingresso e spalancò la porta come un fulmine. Non si fermò a guardare né a fare domande, semplicemente gettò le braccia al collo di Keith e lo strinse in un abbraccio stritolante.  
« Stai bene… per fortuna stai bene… ero così preoccupato… » prese a ripetergli all’orecchio, affondando il volto nei suoi capelli.  
Solo quando sentì Keith irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia, si azzardò a scostarsi quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare. Era fradicio da capo a piedi e alcuni fiocchi di neve si erano ghiacciati tra i suoi capelli. Lance non poté fare a meno di sorridere, intenerito: sembrava in tutto e per tutto un gattino bagnato.  
« Cosa ti è successo? Sei zuppo. » gli chiese, riluttante ad allontanarsi da lui.  
Keith però non lo guardava, teneva gli occhi bassi con espressione colpevole.  
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò dopo qualche istante. « I mezzi pubblici non passavano per via della neve e anche i taxi erano bloccati nel traffico, quindi sono tornato dall’accademia a piedi. »  
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi.  
« Dall’accademia? A quest’ora? »  
Per tutta risposta, Keith lo scansò e si diresse in camera propria, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
L’atmosfera del soggiorno si fece subito più pesante, mentre Lance spostava ripetutamente lo sguardo dall’uscio chiuso agli amici.  
Hunk allargò le braccia, impotente, e Shiro, con un breve cenno del capo, gli suggerì di raggiungere l’altro in camera. Lance tentennò solo un attimo, chiedendosi se la sua presenza avrebbe infastidito Keith, ma subito dopo seguì il consiglio.  
« Ehi… » iniziò in tono basso e rassicurante, socchiudendo la porta dopo aver bussato un paio di volte.  
Keith era seduto sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania, creando una piccola pozzanghera ai suoi piedi.  
« Ti senti bene? Cos’è successo? »  
Un sospiro anticipò la risposta.  
« Mi dispiace davvero. Ti avevo promesso che sarei venuto ad aiutarti e invece ti ho bidonato. »  
« Non mi hai bidonato, è chiaramente successo qualcosa! »  
Lance s’inginocchiò sul pavimento di fronte a lui, posandogli entrambe le mani su un ginocchio.  
« Saresti venuto anche con la tormenta, ne sono sicuro perché me l’avevi promesso, ma qualcuno ti ha trattenuto in accademia, è così? »  
Keith annuì, sempre tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
« Volevo sbrigarmi e ho finito per fare un casino. Però giuro che non è stata una disattenzione, non era un colpo di testa. Ero certo che quella manovra avrebbe funzionato e il fatto che il meccanico di bordo non mi desse retta, mi ha fatto perdere le staffe. Iverson non l’ha presa bene e mi ha sbattuto in detenzione, poi mi ha spedito in archivio fino a un’ora fa. Lance, mi dispiace tanto. Io… sono un idiota. Un idiota mortificato. Avevi bisogno di me e… »  
Un dito posato sulle labbra lo zittì, subito sostituito dalla bocca dell’altro ragazzo. Uno schiocco morbido definì con dolcezza quel bacio.  
« Non importa. Mi dispiace che sia stata una brutta giornata, ma sono felice che tu stia bene. Mi basta e avanza questo. »  
Keith non era solito indugiare in gesti melensi, ma questa volta Lance lo sentì sporgersi un poco verso di lui, andando incontro alla mano che lo accarezzava. Proprio come un gattino in cerca di coccole.  
« Dai, vai a farti una doccia, o ti prederai un malanno. » disse, posandogli un altro bacio sulla punta del naso. « Ti farei compagnia, ma ho il vago sospetto che finiremmo per metterci troppo e gli altri si mangerebbero tutta la cena senza di noi. »  
Finalmente ebbe il piacere di vedere Keith sorridere.  
« Allora vai a mettere in salvo quelle prelibatezze, il mio stomaco te ne sarà grato! »

La cena, ovviamente, venne servita solo quando tutti furono presenti attorno al tavolo e non vennero lesinati racconti su come fosse stata preparata.  
« Mi considero al pari di un eroe di guerra! » esclamò Matt, mentre passava ad Allura una fetta del cosciotto cotto a puntino. « Ho preparato le patate migliori del mondo e sono fiero di dire che senza di me quei brownies non avrebbero visto la luce! »  
« Oh, sì, certo, come no? Soprattutto grazie alla tua _planetaria_ , vero? » ironizzò Shiro, ricevendo una linguaccia dall'amico e facendo scoppiare a ridere Coran.  
« I ragazzi sono stati davvero bravissimi. » confermò l'uomo, servendosi a sua volta. « Io ho solo dato un piccolo aiuto tecnico. »  
« É perché hanno imparato dal migliore! » esclamò Shay, facendo arrossire Hunk al suo fianco.  
« Questa glassa è davvero spettacolare, complimenti, neutrino mio. » aggiunse Pidge, sporgendosi verso Shiro e piazzandogli un bacio appiccicoso sulla guancia.  
Lance sorrise radioso, prima di addentare l'ennesima patata. Era davvero fortunato ad avere come amici delle persone così speciali: nonostante la sua giornata tremenda, lo avevano aiutato e gli avevano fatto trovare il miglior cenone di sempre. E poi c'era Keith, che era un disastro umano e si sentiva in colpa per non aver potuto mantenere una promessa, nonostante fossero state le circostanze esterne a impedirlo. Lance lo amava con tutto il cuore, non c'era altro da aggiungere, e ringraziava ogni giorno il cielo e la sua buona stella di averlo accanto.  
Terminata la cena, si spostarono tutti nel piccolo salotto, chi sul divano, chi sul tappeto, chi recuperando una sedia dal tavolo. Si stava facendo tardi e l'entusiasmo era andato via via mitigandosi, passando dagli scherzi ai sorrisi stanchi, dalle risate a un tono di voce più basso e dolce. In un sottofondo discreto, lo stereo suonava le classiche musiche natalizie.  
Quando partì un lento particolarmente d’atmosfera, Matt si alzò e allungò la mano verso Allura.  
« Ti va di ballare? » chiese con un sorriso imbarazzato, guadagnandosi un ghigno da parte della sorella e un’espressione allibita da Shiro.  
Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato una mossa del genere da parte sua ma, contro ogni aspettativa, la ragazza accettò l’invito e la mano che le veniva porta.  
Vedere i due muoversi a tempo di una canzone nostalgica come “I’ll be home for Christmas”, risvegliò la voglia di tenerezza anche nelle altre coppie e ben presto Hunk e Shay si unirono a loro. Shiro lanciò un’occhiata a Pidge, che rispose con uno sguardo incredulo.  
« Shiro, lo sai che un tronco di pino è più abile di me nella danza. È inutile che fai quella faccia, non… Oh, e va bene! » capitolò suo malgrado.  
Anche Lance tentò di lanciare un segnale a Keith, ma il ragazzo era troppo occupato a osservare gli altri, gli occhi scuri che riflettevano le mille luci dell’albero di Natale e delle decorazioni. Sembrava molto più sereno ora e questo incoraggiò Lance a non demordere. Gli prese una mano tra le sue e posò un piccolo bacio sulle nocche.  
« Mi concede questo ballo, _monsieur_? »  
« Da quando parli francese? » rispose Keith, divertito.  
« Da quando devo sedurre un gattino per convincerlo a ballare con me. »   
Ammiccò e Keith rise.  
« Non ti serve il francese per questo. Poi non lamentarti se ti pesto i piedi. »  
« Come se fosse una novità. »  
Stavano ancora battibeccando mentre già le braccia di Lance stringevano Keith in vita e lui posava le mani sulle sue spalle, il capo morbidamente appoggiato al suo.

_« I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find you  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  » _

Ondeggiare lentamente in quel modo aveva qualcosa di ipnotico e permetteva alla mente di staccare la spina. Keith si sorprese ad assaporare l’atmosfera ovattata che lo avvolgeva, il profumo dei dolci e delle candele, il calore delle braccia di Lance che lo stringevano.  
Il suo modo di trascorrere le feste era sempre stato piuttosto distaccato, non avendo mai avuto nessuno con cui passare quei giorni, a cui tenesse e che tenesse a lui. A costo di sembrare cinico a tutti i costi, aveva sempre relegato il Natale tra le feste per “quelli che avevano una famiglia” e che quindi non lo riguardavano. Eppure ci era voluto così poco per fargli cambiare idea: erano stati sufficienti i sorrisi delle persone attorno a lui, era bastata una carezza di Lance e improvvisamente si era sentito anche lui parte di “qualcosa”. Non sarà stata una famiglia comune, ma tenevano a lui e lui teneva a loro, non avrebbe potuto chiedere niente di meglio.  
Un leggero tossicchiare di Coran lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e, voltandosi verso l’uomo, vide che sorrideva e indicava verso l’alto.  
Sia lui che Lance seguirono con lo sguardo la direzione del suo dito e scoprirono uno dei tanti rametti di vischio che il ragazzo aveva appeso negli angoli più disparati di casa.  
Keith arrossì un poco e spostò lo sguardo su di lui. Avrebbe voluto dire che era un’usanza sciocca e senza senso, ma Lance lo fissava con un sorriso appena accennato, gli occhi azzurri luminosi di aspettativa, e ogni suo proposito evaporò.  
Le mani si mossero lentamente, una si posò sul retro del collo, accarezzando i corti ciuffi castani, l'altra sulla sua guancia, guidandolo verso le proprie labbra.  
Lance sapeva di cioccolato dei brownies e dello spumante bevuto poco prima: un mix inebriante e dolcissimo che dava alla testa. Non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza.

Era passata da parecchio la mezzanotte quando Coran, Allura e Matt rientrarono ai rispettivi appartamenti, dopo aver ringraziato per la bella serata.  
Hunk si avvicinò al divano dove Lance era ancora seduto. La casa era silenziosa, ormai, e l'unico suono era il sommesso canticchiare del ragazzo.  
_« Sweetheart  
God could've never made two  
Nobody quite like you  
Woah, sweetheart  
One kiss and I come unglued  
You are the reason, I fall to pieces  
'Cause you're all that I adore  
You're the one my heart beats for  
And I can't believe you gave your sweet heart to me » _  
Keith si era addormentato sdraiato di traverso, con la testa sulle sue gambe. I ciuffi corvini gli ricadevano scompostamente sulla fronte e si arricciavano alla base del collo. Aveva un'espressione distesa, come se il continuo giocherellare di Lance con i suoi capelli e la voce che accompagnava quei gesti, lo rilassassero. Lance stesso adorava attorcigliarsi quelle ciocche morbide attorno alle dita.  
« Non so quanto sarà felice di quello che stai facendo, quando si sveglierà. » commentò Hunk, indicando la sottile treccina che le mani dell'amico stavano creando.  
« Tu non glielo dirai, io non glielo dirò, così forse resterò tutto intero. » rispose Lance, ridacchiando della sua stessa citazione. « E vediamo quanto tempo passerà prima che se ne accorga. »  
« Potrebbe finire per andarci addirittura in accademia. »  
« Sarebbe divertente. Il lancio di una nuova moda. »  
Una risatina leggera aleggiò nella stanza.  
« Vedi? Anche Shay la pensa come me. » disse Lance indicando la ragazza a fianco dell'amico.  
Hunk scosse la testa, indulgente.  
« Stavo andando a chiedere a Matt se ci ospita. Shiro e Pidge si sono addormentati sul mio letto. »  
Lance terminò di intrecciare i capelli di Keith e fermò le ciocche con il nastrino rosso di una decorazione.  
« Lascia stare, tu e Shay potete dormire nel mio letto. Io tra poco porto a nanna il gattino. »  
Come sentendosi chiamato in causa, Keith si girò e affondò il naso nella lana del suo maglione, con un mormorio basso.  
Lance gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre gli amici lo ringraziavano sottovoce e sparivano oltre la porta della sua stanza. Si chinò in avanti e lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte.  
_« Merry Christmas, sweetheart. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle mie intenzioni iniziali c'era quella di mettere questi episodi in ordine cronologico. Ho fallito miseramente. Questo è ambientato parecchio più avanti rispetto ai due precedenti e Keith e Lance stanno insieme da un po'. Come questo sia successo, verrà esplorato più avanti. Spero che i salti temporali non creino confusione. Fatemi sapere se è il caso che inserisca una scaletta nei prossimi episodi, anche se, in generale, sarà solo la loro vicenda a fare da spartiacque.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	4. Natale: un anno prima di te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Lance e Hunk avevano esposto i loro programmi, spiegando che sarebbero tornati dalle loro famiglie per le festività e che sarebbero rientrati per la ripresa dei corsi, Keith aveva semplicemente detto che sarebbe rimasto in città. Non aveva specificato con chi e a fare cosa, e Lance non si era azzardato a fare altre domande, vista l'espressione fredda che si era dipinta sul suo volto. Keith non parlava mai di sé stesso e della sua famiglia, non raccontava nulla che non riguardasse l'accademia, la casa o qualcosa nell'immediato. Non sapevano praticamente niente di lui e questo, a pensarci, era piuttosto triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett  
>  **Pairings:** hint Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks  & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Prequel di "I'll be home for Christmas"  
>  ~~ **Beta:**~~  
>  **Word count:** 1086

« Cosa vorresti per Natale? »  
La domanda di Hunk indusse Lance a sollevare la testa dalla valigia, a cui stava dando gli ultimi ritocchi.  
Sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa per la prima volta dopo quattro mesi. Quando si era trasferito per frequentare la Galaxy Garrison, non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua famiglia e la città dove era cresciuto gli sarebbero mancate tanto. Aveva trovato degli amici, un appartamento bello e comodo, e gli si prospettava una brillante carriera come pilota, ma niente era come casa. Tranne…  
Lo sguardo di Lance vagò per un attimo oltre la porta aperta della sua stanza.  
Il coinquilino con cui lui e Hunk condividevano l’affitto, tale Keith Kogane, stava attraversando il soggiorno con una tazza fumante in mano e l’espressione più indifferente del mondo sul volto.  
Da quando l’avevano conosciuto era sempre stato così, sembrava che nulla potesse toccarlo. Persino quando si erano presentati a casa, per rispondere all'annuncio sulla bacheca dell'accademia, non aveva fatto una piega. Keith cercava solamente qualcuno con cui dividere l'affitto, non era interessato al tipo di persona, finché veniva lasciato in pace. Non chiedeva nulla, non voleva che gli fosse chiesto nulla. Per questo Lance aveva impiegato qualche giorno a capire che il famoso Kogane, in cima a tutte le graduatorie dei test di pilotaggio era nientemeno che il suo nuovo coinquilino.  
All'inizio era stato un trauma, visto l'odio eterno che aveva giurato nei confronti del genio indiscusso che sembrava sempre un passo avanti a lui in tutte le classifiche. Tuttavia, più passava il tempo, più si era reso conto che a quello strano ragazzo, silenzioso e quasi sempre vestito di nero, del fantomatico e tanto invidiato primo posto importava ben poco. Keith voleva solo fare il suo dovere nel modo migliore possibile.  
A poco a poco Lance ci aveva fatto l'abitudine: spesso bisticciavano in modo infantile, per ripicca aveva iniziato a chiamarlo “Emo-Kitty”, ma il senso di fastidio che provava nei suoi confronti era andato via via scemando. In quel breve lasso di tempo, il nomignolo nato come scherno era diventato sempre di più un appellativo amichevole.  
« Se la risposta è “Keith”, temo che abbiamo un problema. »  
La voce di Hunk attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione e lo distrasse da quel bizzarro fantasticare.  
« Cosa? »  
« Ti ho chiesto se c'è qualcosa che vorresti per Natale e ti sei perso a guardare Keith con occhi languidi. Quindi se questa è la risposta, temo non rientri nel mio budget. »  
« Non stavo guardando Keith con occhi languidi! » protestò Lance con veemenza. « Mi sono solo distratto! »  
« Guardando Keith. »  
« Piantala! Se ti sente farà a fette prima te e poi me. I miei mi gradirebbero intero per Natale. »  
Hunk ridacchiò bonariamente, togliendogli dalle mani una maglietta che stava miseramente stropicciando.  
« Ha gli auricolari. E questa povera maglietta non è responsabile della tua cotta segreta. »  
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi.  
« Non ho affatto una cotta segreta! » esclamò a voce fin troppo alta, ignorando il suo stesso avvertimento di poco prima. « Se non quella per l'amministratrice Allura, che è tutt'altro che segreta. Non guardarmi in quel modo. Hunk. Smettila. Oh, e va bene, ok, hai ragione. Mi sono distratto guardando Keith, ma solo perché mi chiedevo come trascorrerà le feste, tutto qui. »  
Quando Lance e Hunk avevano esposto i loro programmi, spiegando che sarebbero tornati dalle loro famiglie per le festività e che sarebbero rientrati per la ripresa dei corsi, Keith aveva semplicemente detto che sarebbe rimasto in città. Non aveva specificato con chi e a fare cosa, e Lance non si era azzardato a fare altre domande, vista l'espressione fredda che si era dipinta sul suo volto. Keith non parlava mai di sé stesso e della sua famiglia, non raccontava nulla che non riguardasse l'accademia, la casa o qualcosa nell'immediato. Non sapevano praticamente niente di lui e questo, a pensarci, era piuttosto triste. Per una persona espansiva e solare come Lance, quel modo di fare era incomprensibile e frustrante, ma gli ci era voluto poco per capire che, a forzare una qualunque apertura da parte sua, ne avrebbe ricavato solo una lite. Per questo ci aveva messo una pietra sopra e aveva lasciato perdere.  
« Spero che passi del tempo piacevole in compagnia. » concluse, riappropriandosi della maglietta e infilandola nella valigia. « Quanto a quello che voglio io, beh, sai che mi piacciono le sorprese! »  
Alzò le spalle e forzò una risata: stava tornando a casa, non avrebbe permesso che preoccupazioni senza fondamento gli guastassero l'umore.

Lance avrebbe scoperto mesi dopo che Keith aveva passato il Natale e le feste successive completamente da solo, senza celebrare alcunché. Era saltato fuori durante un discorso banale in cui si era lamentato di qualche sciocchezza inerente alla sua famiglia. Keith aveva detto che una famiglia non ce l'aveva, non l'aveva mai avuta e quella casa era il primo posto in cui viveva dopo aver lasciato l'orfanotrofio – o quello che era, non aveva avuto il coraggio di indagare. Lance si era sentito gelare: un po' per il fatto in sé, un po' per la totale noncuranza con cui Keith ne aveva parlato, come se la cosa non lo toccasse più di tanto e fosse, in fondo, niente più che normale amministrazione.  
Era stato in quel momento, quando lo sguardo di Keith si era abbassato mentre soffiava sul suo caffè, che Lance aveva giurato a sé stesso che una cosa del genere non si sarebbe ripetuta, che l'anno successivo Keith avrebbe celebrato in compagnia di persone che gli volevano bene; perché era giusto così, perché se lo meritava e perché non voleva mai più vedere quegli occhi così belli velati di una malinconia che si sforzava di nascondere.  
Cascasse il mondo, Keith avrebbe avuto il suo Natale.

***  
_[« Stavo andando a chiedere a Matt se ci ospita. Shiro e Pidge si sono addormentati sul mio letto. »_  
_Lance terminò di intrecciare i capelli di Keith e fermò le ciocche con il nastrino rosso di una decorazione._  
_« Lascia stare, tu e Shay potete dormire nel mio letto. Io tra poco porto a nanna il gattino. »_  
_Come sentendosi chiamato in causa, Keith si girò e affondò il naso nella lana del suo maglione, con un mormorio basso._  
_Lance gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre gli amici lo ringraziavano sottovoce e sparivano oltre la porta della sua stanza. Si chinò in avanti e lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte._  
_« Merry Christmas, sweetheart. »] **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	5. A Lance piacciono le bionde (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di rientro da una sessione di studio che si era protratta fino a tardi, aveva trovato entrambi i coinquilini addormentati sul letto di Lance. Non vi avrebbe trovato niente di strano, se non che il libro su cui presumibilmente stavano studiando era uno solo – ed era finito sul pavimento – e un braccio di Lance era avvolto attorno alla vita di Keith.  
> La mattina seguente, le risposte alla sua richiesta di spiegazioni erano state: « Questo idiota ha dimenticato il manuale in accademia. » e « Questo scemo si addormenta ovunque. »  
> Era stato a quel punto che Hunk si era reso conto che avevano un problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
> Beta: Myst  
> Word count: 6633

Era una mattina come tutte le altre.  
Hunk si era alzato di buon'ora, nonostante quel giorno non avesse lezione presto, per potersi prendere il tempo necessario a preparare i pancake e gustarsi un cappuccino come si deve. Se ne stava seduto al tavolo, con la tazza fumante davanti e il cellulare in mano, intento ad inviare a Shay il messaggio del buongiorno. Sembrava che sarebbe stata una bella giornata: il sole splendeva e gli uccellini cinguettavano sull'albero di fronte alla finestra.  
O almeno immaginava che sarebbe stato così, se fosse riuscito a sentirli al di sopra degli urli che provenivano dal bagno.  
« Lance! Se non esci entro cinque minuti! Cinque! Minuti! Giuro che entro io! »  
« Falla finita, Kogane! Almeno quando faccio la doccia, lasciami vivere! »  
« Vallo a dire a Iverson di lasciarti vivere, quando hai le simulazioni alle otto del mattino! »  
« Non sono stato così stupido da scegliere quel cors... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Che stai facendo?! Non sono passati neanche cinque secondi! Dannazione, Keith!!! »  
« Non strillare in quel modo! E fatti più in là! Finirai per farmi fare tardi! »  
Hunk sorseggiò il proprio cappuccino e sospirò rassegnato.  
Se fosse stata la prima volta, avrebbe potuto essere anche divertente, il punto era che quella situazione si trascinava invariata da mesi.  
All’inizio lui e Pidge ci avevano scherzato su, arrivando addirittura a pensare di tenere una sorta di videocronaca sugli approcci “totalmente disinteressati” di quei due, ma con l’andare del tempo la situazione si era fatta paradossale e quella dell’intrusione nella doccia non era che l’ultima di una serie di scene a cui si era trovato, suo malgrado, ad assistere. Quella più eclatante, a suo avviso, era stata quando, una sera, di rientro da una sessione di studio che si era protratta fino a tardi, aveva trovato entrambi i coinquilini addormentati sul letto di Lance. Non vi avrebbe trovato niente di strano, se non che il libro su cui presumibilmente stavano studiando era uno solo – ed era finito sul pavimento –  e un braccio di Lance era avvolto attorno alla vita di Keith.  
La mattina seguente, le risposte alla sua richiesta di spiegazioni erano state: « Questo idiota ha dimenticato il manuale in accademia. » e « Questo scemo si addormenta ovunque. »  
Era stato a quel punto che Hunk si era reso conto che avevano un problema.  
  
Keith aveva iniziato ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava, dopo il pranzo con la madre di Pidge, durante il quale Lance aveva finto di essere il fidanzato della ragazza. Per tutto il tempo aveva avuto addosso una sensazione orribile, come un nodo allo stomaco: gli aveva impedito di gustarsi il pasto e aveva reso ogni sua reazione più simile a uno scatto di nervi che a un atteggiamento civile.  
Sulle prime aveva pensato che fosse da imputare all'ingiustizia che vedeva compiere nei confronti di Shiro. L’amico era la persona più importante per lui ed era normale che vederlo bistrattato in quel modo lo irritasse. Quando però aveva visto Lance baciare Pidge – uno sciocco bacio sulla guancia, in verità – non aveva capito più niente ed era corso via come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna.  
A mente fredda, questo lo aveva portato a riflettere. Una volta che tutto si era concluso per il meglio, quell'irritazione avrebbe dovuto sparire, invece era ancora lì. Peggio, si era trasformato in un senso di oppressione, qualcosa che premeva perché realizzasse che i suoi sentimenti non erano così banali e lineari come aveva sempre sostenuto.  
Ci aveva ragionato per giorni, arrivando a perdere anche ore di sonno, ci aveva impiegato davvero parecchio a venire a capo della questione. Ormai era talmente abituato a quello stato di cose che, anche quando qualcuno di esterno glielo aveva fatto notare, non ci aveva fatto particolarmente caso. O meglio, aveva continuato a pensare che lo stessero prendendo in giro.  
Alla fine però aveva capito: la verità era una sola e non era uno scherzo.  
Era innamorato di Lance.  
Probabilmente lo era sempre stato, o non si sarebbe comportato come aveva fatto. A nessuno aveva mai permesso di avvicinarsi tanto a lui e, ora che l’aveva capito, le cose diventavano più complicate. Anche riflettendoci, le scelte possibili erano solo due: tenere i propri sentimenti per sé o comunicarli al diretto interessato. Entrambe le possibilità potevano avere risvolti sia positivi che negativi, ma Keith non era una mente matematica e non aveva intenzione di mettersi a fare statistiche. Era una persona decisa, che difficilmente sapeva stare con le mani in mano. Lance gli diceva sempre che agiva prima di preoccuparsi delle conseguenze e, forse, poteva essere un pregio.  
Prima che sorgessero paranoie, prima che i dubbi lo assalissero, gli avrebbe parlato e gli avrebbe detto quello che provava. Quel giorno stesso, appena fosse rientrato.  
Stando a quello che gli amici ripetevano in continuazione, Lance provava le stesse cose, non c’era nulla che suggerisse il contrario e aveva finito per convincersene anche lui.  
A casa da solo, la giornata sembrava non passare mai e Keith non riusciva a stare fermo: aveva perso il conto delle volte che aveva fatto avanti e indietro dalla camera alla cucina, senza riuscire a concentrarsi minimamente su quello che avrebbe dovuto studiare. Il manuale di fluidodinamica, aperto e chiuso decine di volte, sembrava farsi beffe della sua disattenzione. Le ombre si allungavano, la luce si ammorbidiva di riflessi rosati, ma Lance ancora non si vedeva.  
Chissà cosa stava combinando? Non era da lui tardare così tanto. Proprio quel giorno, poi? E se fosse dovuto andare al locale, più tardi? Keith aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per spiegarsi, non poteva pensare di fare tutto di corsa.  
Soffermandosi con lo sguardo sul cielo sempre più scuro, si prese un attimo per immaginare come sarebbe stato avere finalmente accanto qualcuno che lo amava per quello che era.  
L’ora di cena era passata da un pezzo quando sentì armeggiare con la serratura. Hunk aveva scritto che si sarebbe fermato da Shay, quindi poteva essere solo Lance. Eppure dall’ingresso sentì provenire una voce chiaramente femminile.  
« Non metterci troppo, Lancey, ok? »  
Keith non la riconobbe e si affacciò alla porta della propria stanza, proprio nel momento in cui Lance si sporgeva verso una ragazza bionda per baciarla sulle labbra.  
« Farò in un attimo, piccola. »  
« Ti aspetto di sotto. »  
La ragazza uscì dall’appartamento e Keith chiuse si scatto la porta della propria stanza, appoggiandovisi contro.  
Sentiva male ovunque.  
All’improvviso desiderava che Lance non fosse mai rientrato. Per quale motivo l’aveva aspettato finora? Non aveva avuto senso.  
Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata e aveva il respiro corto, come dopo una lunga corsa. Eppure si era mosso solo di pochi passi.  
Faceva male, tremendamente male. Ed era così umiliante. Cosa gli era passato per la testa? Doveva essere impazzito. Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare che Lance provasse per lui…  
« Keith! Ci sei? »  
Un ritmico bussare alla porta, a cui era ancora appoggiato, lo fece allontanare istintivamente da essa.  
« Amico? »  
Lance abbassò la maniglia e si affacciò nella stanza semibuia.  
« Senti, scusa se non ho chiamato. Ho trovato Nyma alla caffetteria dell’accademia. Te la ricordi, vero? É l’amica di Rolo, quello del corso di biologia. Una cosa tira l’altra e siamo usciti a cena. Adesso andiamo… Keith? Amico, che succede? »  
Il cambio di tono di Lance gli fece capire che aveva notato qualcosa che non andava. Keith stesso se ne rese conto solo in quel momento: sentiva gli occhi bruciare e le ciglia bagnate.  
« Stai bene? »  
Lance mosse un passo nella stanza ma Keith scattò indietro, allontanandosi dalla porta e da lui.  
« Sì. Sì, non è niente. » rispose precipitosamente, strofinandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. «Tornando a casa, ehm… l’autobus aveva i finestrini abbassati e, sai… soffro di allergia ai pollini. In primavera è un disastro. »  
Era la prima, patetica scusa che gli era venuta in mente. Sperava solo che Lance non facesse domande, che se ne andasse, che sparisse dalla sua vista e si portasse dietro l’immagine di quella bellezza bionda nell’ingresso. Il solo pensarli insieme gli provocava una stretta allo stomaco tale da fargli venire la nausea.  
« Vuoi che vada a cercare una farmacia di turno? »  
Il tono ora sembrava preoccupato. Ah, ma perché non se ne andava? Non era da lui essere premuroso.  
« Non ce n’è bisogno, domani comprerò un collirio antistaminico in quella vicino all’accademia. »  
« Sei sicuro di stare bene? Non mi sembri a posto…»  
« Lance! Nyma ti sta aspettando, no? Vai! »  
« Ok, ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama, va bene? »  
« Lance. »  
« Cosa? »  
« Vattene, maledizione! »  
Così dicendo lo spinse fuori dalla stanza, chiudendogli la porta in faccia e azzardandosi a respirare solo dopo aver dato un giro di chiave. Un sospiro debole e tremulo.  
« Che razza di modi, volevo solo essere gentile! » sentì borbottare il coinquilino in corridoio. «Buona serata a te, eh! »  
Quando udì chiudersi la porta d’ingresso, crollò sul letto. Andava male, molto male: il nodo che sentiva in fondo alla gola glielo rendeva fin troppo chiaro.  
Sprofondò la testa nel cuscino.  
Dannazione.  
Dannazione a Lance.  
Dannazione a Nyma.  
Dannazione a sé stesso e al suo pessimo tempismo.  
Ricordava quella ragazza: era stata il chiodo fisso di Lance, l'inverno precedente. Non passava giorno senza che ne cantasse le lodi: era incantato dalla chioma dorata che le scendeva in morbide onde sulle spalle e l'aveva descritta come la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto. All'epoca non aveva capito il motivo del suo fastidio, ora la consapevolezza era più dolorosa che mai e gli ricordava quanto stupido fosse stato a farsi tanti castelli in aria.  
Stupido anche il campanello, pensò quando lo sentì suonare ripetutamente. Non aveva la minima intenzione di affrontare il coinquilino e la sua fiamma sotto le luci chiare del pianerottolo, ma non poteva nemmeno permettergli di svegliare tutto il palazzo. Per questo Keith si trascinò nell’ingresso e sbloccò la serratura con un movimento nervoso.  
« Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi, ancora?! Non hai le chiavi? » sbottò, prima di rendersi conto che quello che aveva di fronte non era Lance.  
Shiro gli sorrise con espressione incerta.  
« Ehm, no, non ho mai avuto le chiavi di casa tua. » tentò di sdrammatizzare. « Ho appena rinnovato l’abbonamento a Netflix e mi chiedevo se non potessimo vederci qualcosa tutti insieme, stasera. É un brutto momento? »  
Keith sentì chiaramente su di sé lo sguardo indagatore dell’amico e percepì, più ancora che vederle, le sue sopracciglia incurvarsi.  
« Keith? Che succede? »  
Doveva avere ancora gli occhi arrossati, non vi aveva badato.  
« Allergia! » sbottò seccamente, distogliendo lo sguardo. « Ai pollini! »  
« Ti conosco da una vita e non sei mai stato allergico ai pollini. Che storia è questa? »  
Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse complicato mentire a Shiro e il suo stato emotivo non era affatto d’aiuto.  
« Cos’è successo, Keith? » insisté Shiro, il tono sempre più preoccupato. « Stai male? »  
Scuotere la testa non fu la reazione migliore, perché Shiro entrò nell’appartamento e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lo costrinse a guardarlo.  
« Dimmi cos’è successo. »  
Questa volta il tono era più perentorio e Keith avrebbe voluto buttarlo fuori, chiudersi in camera e fare finta che tutto quello non fosse mai successo. Magari anche piangere, se proprio il suo corpo lo riteneva necessario, ma senza testimoni.  
« Lance ha una ragazza! » si ritrovò invece quasi a gridare in faccia a Shiro. « Ha una ragazza! Bionda! E l’ha baciata qui, nell’ingresso! »  
Afferrò tra le mani la stoffa della camicia dell’amico e la strattonò bruscamente.  
« A Lance piacciono le bionde! L’ha sempre detto, come ho potuto dimenticarmelo? Io non lo sono! Non lo sono! Perché avete tentato di convincermi del contrario?! E’ tutta colpa vostra!»  
Aveva continuato a urlare, mentre la sua voce saliva sempre più di tono di fronte a un allibito Shiro, finché non si era sentito abbracciare.  
« Calmati. » gli sussurrò l’amico all’orecchio. « Ssshhh… Ti va di spiegarmi per bene com’è andata? »  
Keith scosse la testa, sentendo la stoffa della camicia di Shiro inumidirsi sotto la sua guancia.  
« No? Ok. Non mi vuoi dire nemmeno perché mi stai inzuppando la camicia? »  
Shiro aveva un tono di voce così gentile e preoccupato che sarebbe stato impossibile non rispondergli.  
« Lo odio. » mormorò Keith con voce spezzata.  
« Davvero? »  
Di nuovo si ritrovò a scuotere la testa contro a sua spalla.  
« Lo amo, maledizione. »  
  
C’era voluto del bello e del buono per convincere Keith a non chiudersi in camera dopo quell’ammissione. Shiro aveva tentato di farlo parlare ancora un po’, ma era riuscito a ricavare assai poco, tra varie imprecazioni e qualche lacrima di rabbia, se non che la ragazza in questione si chiamasse Nyma e frequentasse il corso di biologia con un amico comune. Keith sembrava aver stabilito che il suo più grande crimine fosse di essere bionda, un particolare che pareva urtare fin troppo i suoi nervi. A parte questo, Shiro non era riuscito a strappargli una parola di più e alla fine aveva desistito. Si era accasciato sul divano, considerando un traguardo anche solo il fatto che Keith si fosse seduto accanto a lui invece di scappare a rintanarsi da qualche parte, e l’aveva lasciato sfogare. Alla fine era crollato con la testa sulla sua spalla e si era addormentato. Era stato a quel punto che, tentando di non fare movimenti bruschi, Shiro aveva recuperato il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamato Pidge.  
« Scusami se ci sto mettendo tanto, qui c’è qualche problema. » spiegò stando volutamente sul vago. « No, niente di grave, diciamo che Keith aveva bisogno di una spalla… No, Lance non c’è, se ci fosse stato forse non saremmo a questo punto. É una storia lunga, te la racconterò domani. Non preoccuparti, tu e Matt potete tranquillamente stare lì e guardare quello che volete. Ah, Pidge! Non svuotatemi il frigo. »  
La sua ragazza emise un versetto esasperato e Shiro riattaccò sorridendo.  
  
Erano le quattro del mattino, quando Shiro venne svegliato dal rumore della chiave nella serratura. Aprì gli occhi e spostò lo sguardo dal bracciolo del divano all’ingresso dell’appartamento. Keith stava ancora dormendo ed era scivolato fino ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe, rannicchiandoglisi addosso.  
Lance posò le chiavi sul tavolo e lanciò loro un’occhiata stranita.  
« Serata Netflix? » chiese con un sorrisetto. « Credevo che il nostro abbonamento fosse scaduto. »  
Shiro scosse appena la testa.  
« Non è un po’ tardi? » chiese invece. « Che mi dici di questa Nyma? »  
Lance si bloccò nel movimento di aprire il frigorifero e si voltò verso di lui con aria stupita.  
« Shiro? Davvero? Sono maggiorenne da un po’ e non è la mia prima ragazza. »  
« É davvero così bionda? »  
« Che? É  bionda, sì, qual è il problema? »  
Shiro sospirò e indicò Keith addormentato.  
« Credo di averne una matassa che mi dorme addosso. Fammi un favore, parlatene. Poi fai quello che ti pare, ma parlatene. »  
Lance sembrava sempre più a disagio, sulle spine. Si versò un bicchiere d’acqua ma continuò a rigirarselo tra le mani invece di bere.  
« Senti, io non… » iniziò, poi sembrò cambiare idea. « L’allergia ai pollini? Va un po’ meglio? »  
Shiro sperò che l’occhiata che gli rivolse fosse sufficientemente significativa.  
« Keith non soffre di nessuna allergia ai pollini. »  
Il bicchiere d’acqua tra le mani di Lance vibrò visibilmente, rischiando di rovesciare il suo contenuto.  
« Quell’idiota! » ringhiò il giovane prima di girare sui tacchi e chiudersi la porta della propria stanza alle spalle.  
  
Il mattino successivo, entrando in bagno e guardandosi allo specchio, Lance ebbe la netta sensazione di avere di fronte uno zombie. Quelle poche ore che aveva trascorso a letto, erano state completamente insonni, tormentate dal nervosismo e dall'ansia.  
Perché, si chiedeva, perché non poteva semplicemente essere felice della bella serata trascorsa? Nyma era stata deliziosa, il locale assolutamente perfetto e si era divertito un sacco. Perché il pensiero di Keith che lo fissava con gli occhi arrossati non voleva saperne di andarsene dalla sua testa?  
La sera prima non aveva chiesto altro e Shiro non gli aveva spiegato nulla, eppure quelle poche parole erano un tarlo che gli aveva impedito di chiudere occhio.  
Quello che era successo era totalmente privo di senso: Keith gli aveva mentito, nascondendogli qualcosa che lo turbava e Shiro sembrava ritenerlo responsabile. Più ci pensava e più s’innervosiva. Era convinto di essere diventato abbastanza importante nella vita di Keith perché si confidasse con lui o, almeno, che gli facesse presente se era parte del problema, ma evidentemente non era così. Preferiva parlare con Shiro e rifilare a lui delle balle assurde.  
La sensazione di essere stato volutamente escluso da qualcosa d’importante lo feriva e lo faceva sentire inutile: avrebbe voluto essere d’aiuto a Keith, stargli vicino, ma a quanto sembrava lui non la pensava allo stesso modo.  
Quando uscì dal bagno la casa era silenziosa. Hunk non era ancora rientrato e di Keith nessuna traccia. Doveva essere uscito prima ancora che Lance si svegliasse.  
Mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto, lanciò un’occhiata alla tabella degli orari delle lezioni, appesa sulla credenza: Keith aveva solo un corso nel pomeriggio, non avrebbe avuto motivo di uscire a quell’ora. Questo non faceva che confermare i suoi timori: lo stava evitando.  
Più tardi, in accademia, Lance ebbe modo di incontrare Hunk e chiedere notizie dell’amico.  
« No, non ho visto Keith. » fu la risposta. « Perché? Cosa gli hai fatto? »  
« Non gli ho fatto niente! » protestò Lance in tono indignato, mentre varcavano la soglia della caffetteria. « Ehi, perché dev’essere colpa mia? »  
« Perché, statisticamente parlando, se Keith ha un problema, al 90% ci sei di mezzo tu. I dati parlano chiaro. »  
Lance lo fissò stralunato, mentre si mettevano in fila per ordinare al bancone.  
« Di quali dati stai parlando? »  
« Di quelli ricavati dalle mie osservazioni quotidiane, ovviamente. Dai, spara, che è successo? »  
Lance si prese il tempo di ordinare un caffè e un panino prima di raccontare gli eventi della sera prima, soffermandosi sul comportamento insensato di Keith e su quello incomprensibile di Shiro.  
Hunk lo ascoltò in silenzio, sorseggiando la sua aranciata, e solo al termine parlò.  
« Lo sapevo. » fu il commento, accompagnato da un sospiro rassegnato. « Era solo questione di tempo. »  
« Questione di tempo per cosa? » lo interrogò Lance, che iniziava ad averne abbastanza di gente che parlava per enigmi.  
Hunk sospirò di nuovo.  
« Perché ti trovassi una ragazza, immagino. Nyma ti piaceva da un sacco, è bello che si sia accorta di te. »  
A giudicare dalla sua espressione, Lance pensò che, piuttosto che bello, sembrasse uno schifo assoluto. Insomma, finalmente usciva con qualcuno che ricambiava il suo interesse e il suo migliore amico si dimostrava entusiasta quanto l'ospite d'onore di un funerale. Fantastico.  
« Si può sapere qual è il problema? Shiro mi ha fatto la paternale neanche fossi un ragazzino delle medie, tu mi guardi con quella faccia. Nyma non è una spacciatrice o un'assassina, è una ragazza normale, non credo mi ucciderà nel sonno! »  
Hunk accennò un sorriso e terminò la propria aranciata.  
« Hai ragione, probabilmente ci stiamo tutti preoccupando troppo. Nyma è davvero una bella ragazza, al punto che verrebbe da chiedersi perché, tra tutti gli studenti talentuosi, atletici e promettenti, abbia scelto proprio te.»  
Gli strizzò l'occhio, prendendolo chiaramente in giro.  
« Ma se tu stai bene, allora è tutto a posto. Vedrai che anche Keith se ne farà una ragione. »  
Lance lo scrutò, imbronciato.  
« Grazie, Hunk, la mia autostima ti vuole bene. Fammi capire: Keith teme che Nyma stia con me per qualche secondo fine? É questo il problema?»  
« Mah... chi può dirlo? » fu la replica, accompagnata da un'alzata di spalle e da un risolino imbarazzato.  
« Va bene, ho capito, non c'è modo di avere una risposta sensata. Comunque ho invitato Nyma a bere qualcosa da noi, stasera. Cercate, vi prego, di comportarvi come esseri umani. »  
Forse quell'invito era un po' prematuro, in fondo erano usciti solo la sera prima, ma erano stati bene. Si sarebbe trattato solo di un dopocena tranquillo, una serata tra amici. Lance non aveva pianificato niente d'impegnativo e sperava che i suoi coinquilini non apparissero dei pazzi scatenati agli occhi della ragazza che gli piaceva.  
Forse quella sarebbe stata la volta buona che riusciva a impegnarsi in una storia con qualcuno che lo riteneva altrettanto importante.  
  
« Verrà qui?! »  
Keith si rese conto di aver alzato troppo la voce quando vide Lance sobbalzare.  
Era appena rientrato, scoprendo che i coinquilini avevano finito di cenare, Hunk stava lavando i piatti e Lance lo aveva informato dell’imminente arrivo della sua ragazza.  
Sapeva di doversi dare un contegno, ma il nodo che gli stringeva lo stomaco era più difficile da gestire ogni minuto che passava.  
« Sì, e allora? Berremo qualcosa e faremo due chiacchiere. Niente di strano. »  
« È anche casa mia, avresti dovuto avvertirmi. »  
Lance lo squadrò con aria di sufficienza.  
« L'avrei fatto se Emo-Kitty ci avesse degnato della sua presenza, invece di eclissarsi per tutto il giorno! »  
« Io non… »  
In realtà Keith non poteva ribattere perché le cose erano andate esattamente così: aveva accuratamente evitato ogni luogo in cui avrebbe potuto trovare Lance, dalla caffetteria alle aule delle lezioni. Non sarebbe nemmeno tornato a casa, se ne avesse avuta la possibilità, ma Shiro era al lavoro e Pidge e Matt avrebbero fatto troppe domande. Altri posti dove stare, non ne aveva.  
« Ok, allora io… me ne starò in camera a studiare, ecco. Così non vi disturberò. »  
Non era la migliore delle soluzioni, ma al solo pensiero di vedere quella ragazza vicino a Lance sentiva tornare il dolore al petto. Non l'avrebbe sopportato, era troppo presto, aveva bisogno di tempo.  
Lance però non sembrava dello stesso avviso.  
« Oh, insomma! Vuoi smetterla di fare l’asociale, una buona volta? » esclamò, seccato.  
Hunk tossicchiò, come faceva sempre quando intendeva avvertire qualcuno di non esagerare, ma Lance sembrò non cogliere.  
« Potresti stare qui, invece, e comportarti come una persona normale. Sarebbe una piacevole novità. Almeno capiresti che Nyma non è un’assassina, come sembrate temere tutti. »  
Hunk tossicchiò di nuovo, ma questa volta nemmeno Keith vi badò. Il nodo allo stomaco gli stava impedendo di ragionare lucidamente. Tra poco gli avrebbe impedito di respirare.  
Tuttavia, prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa, il campanello suonò.  
La ragazza che si presentò alla porta era graziosa e con un sorriso gentile: portava i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in due codini che le scendevano ai lati del viso, dandole una parvenza infantile. I suoi occhi scuri cercarono immediatamente quelli di Lance, mentre le labbra rosee si arricciavano, sporgendosi appena in cerca di un bacio.  
Keith distolse lo sguardo, facendo di tutto per concentrarsi su altro. La sentì presentarsi ad Hunk e un attimo dopo se la trovò di fronte.  
« E così tu saresti Keith. É un piacere conoscerti. »  
Aveva una voce musicale, per nulla acuta come gli era sembrata la sera prima, eppure la trovava fastidiosa.  
Keith si sforzò di alzare lo sguardo e stringerle la mano. In quel momento notò che si era tolta la giacca e sotto indossava un delizioso abitino dai toni pastello.  
La parte maligna della sua mente gli suggerì che stesse facendo di tutto per apparire una bambina carina e innocua. Probabilmente era proprio quello che piaceva agli uomini: avere tra le mani una creatura eterea e innocente.  
Una smorfia gli piegò le labbra, mentre ritirava di scatto la mano.  
Nyma apparve stupita, ma non commentò.  
Lance le chiese cosa desiderasse da bere, guardandola come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto: un'espressione che faceva schizzare il livello di rabbia di Keith alle stelle, impedendogli di pensare ad altro che non fosse quanto desiderasse essere altrove.  
Si ritrasse sulla propria sedia, afferrando una birra che gli veniva passata da Hunk, mentre l'amico tentava di intavolare una conversazione.  
Parlarono dei corsi, degli insegnanti e dei prossimi esami che si sarebbero tenuti all'accademia. Nyma rispondeva con battute spiritose, parole educate e sorrisi sapientemente dosati. Aveva poche lezioni in comune con loro, il suo indirizzo era meno tecnico, ma si mostrava interessata anche al loro ambito.  
« É fantastico che tu sia in cima alla classifica piloti, Keith! » esclamò, entusiasta, a un certo punto. « Non avrei mai pensato di conoscere qualcuno di così dotato! Dev'essere impegnativo mantenere il titolo e scommetto che Lance ti invidia un sacco! »  
Lì per lì Keith non seppe cosa rispondere: era impegnativo? Non ci aveva mai pensato.  
« Faccio solo quello che mi riesce meglio, non mi è mai importato di quel primo posto. » disse, ingoiando il disappunto per quel paragone totalmente fuori luogo.  
Lance posò una mano sul braccio della ragazza e sorrise, ammiccante.  
« Siamo rivali, prima o poi lo straccerò e quel primo posto sarà mio. »  
Nyma rise e Keith desiderò ancora di più andarsene. Almeno doveva fare un tentativo di sottrarsi a quella tortura.  
« Sentite, a breve dovrò consegnare una relazione, quindi andrei a... »  
Avvertì immediatamente lo sguardo ammonitore di Lance su di sé.  
« Non vorrai rintanarti in camera, vero, Keith? Sarebbe un peccato. » disse.  
Quella battuta fu sufficiente a far salire la tensione a un livello di guardia, tanto che Hunk cambiò bruscamente argomento, mettendosi a parlare della nuova passione di Shay per i gioielli artigianali.  
Nyma lo seguì a ruota, apparentemente entusiasta.  
Lance non intervenne molto e Keith avvertì i suoi occhi puntati addosso per tutto il tempo: era orribile che controllasse in quel modo le sue reazioni. Per questo si fece coinvolgere il meno possibile, limitandosi a rispondere a monosillabi e pregando che quella serata giungesse al termine il prima possibile.  
« La tua Shay sembra davvero adorabile! Dovremmo fare un'uscita a quattro, prima o poi! Sono certa che ci divertiremmo un sacco, vero, Lancey?» esclamò Nyma, in risposta alle parole di Hunk. « E tu Keith? Non ce l'hai, una fidanzata? Potrebbe diventare un'uscita a sei! »  
Quello era davvero troppo.  
Keith sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo con un po’ troppa enfasi e la guardò negli occhi per la prima volta in tutta la sera.  
« Le uscite di gruppo mi fanno schifo e trovo certi atteggiamenti disgustosi, forse è per questo che non ho una fidanzata! » sbottò, acido.  
Il suo sguardo deviò su Lance per una frazione di secondo ma fu sufficiente per leggere l’orrore nella sua espressione. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito ed era comprensibile, non ci credeva nemmeno Keith stesso.  
Fu Nyma a spezzare il silenzio imbarazzato che era piombato tra loro.  
« Oook~ Ehm... mi dispiace se sono stata inopportuna, non era mia intenzione. Si è fatto tardi, credo sia ora che vada. »  
Si alzò e recuperò il proprio cappotto, rimasto sul divano.  
« Non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni, Lancey, conosco la strada. É stato un piacere conoscervi, spero ci rivedremo presto. Buonanotte a tutti. »  
Li salutò con un sorriso leggermente forzato e si chiuse la porta d'ingresso alle spalle.  
Lance sembrava ancora sotto shock.  
Keith si alzò e lasciò la cucina. Era già sulla porta della propria stanza quando Lance lo raggiunse e lo strattonò per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
« Si può sapere cosa ti dice il cervello?! » esclamò, la voce che vibrava d’ira a stento trattenuta. « Non posso credere che tu l’abbia detto davvero! Dopo che ti avevo chiesto… »  
« Lasciami, Lance. »  
Anche Keith tremava, per la rabbia e per la sensazione che il suo cuore si stesse frantumando, pezzo dopo pezzo.  
« Per una volta che qualcuno tiene a me e alla mia compagnia! »  
« Ti ho detto di lasciarmi andare. »  
Keith non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi.  
« Quale stramaledetto problema hai, Kogane?! »  
Una mano più scura afferrò il polso di Lance e lo costrinse a mollare la presa.  
« Lascialo stare, Lance. » disse Hunk, in tono forzatamente calmo.  
Keith gli fu grato dell’intervento e ne approfittò per scivolare nella propria stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Per qualche minuto ascoltò i coinquilini discutere, poi decise che per quel giorno aveva ricevuto pugnalate a sufficienza e s’infilò le cuffie prima di stendersi a letto.  
  
Nei giorni successivi, la presenza di Keith per casa e durante le ore in accademia si fece ancora più inconsistente. Nessuno aveva idea di cosa fosse successo e, per reazione, Lance divenne intrattabile.  
Non riusciva a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa e non poteva perdonarlo per l'uscita infelice in presenza di Nyma. Keith era sempre stato un tipo solitario, che amava stare sulle sue, forse un po' brusco nei modi e poco abile nelle relaziono sociali, ma mai volutamente sgarbato. Quell'atteggiamento ingiustificato lo irritava enormemente e il fatto di non riuscire a sfogarsi con lui, peggiorava le cose.  
« L'hai raccontato a Nyma? » chiese Hunk, il pomeriggio del terzo giorno, seduto tra lui e Pidge, alla caffetteria dell'accademia.  
« Certo! » rispose Lance, allargando le braccia come se fosse un'ovvietà. « Il dialogo è il primo sintomo di una relazione sana ed equilibrata. Tu non racconti i tuoi pensieri a Shay? Pidge, tu non parli con Shiro? »  
La ragazza posò la tazza di caffè e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.  
« Lo faccio, ma non sembro una disperata in crisi d'astinenza. A meno che non sia sotto esame e l'argomento di conversazione sia Killbot Phantasm 1. »  
Lance la guardò storto.  
« Non sono affatto in astinenza da Keith! »  
« Avrei detto da caffè, ma se la pensi così... »  
« Pidge! »  
Hunk sospirò e tentò di riportare la conversazione all'argomento principale.  
« Quello che stavo tentando di dire è che non sono affatto certo che sia una buona idea parlare con la tua ragazza di quanto tu sia preoccupato per la tua altra fiamma. »  
Lance impiegò un istante a processare il senso di quelle parole e, quando lo fece, assunse un'espressione stralunata.  
« Keith non è affatto la mia fiamma! » strillò, attirando l'attenzione di tutta la caffetteria.  
« Ma ti piace, ti è sempre piaciuto. » obiettò Pidge, ragionevolmente. « Lo sappiamo tutti, andiamo.»  
Lance era senza parole: tutto quel discorso era completamente folle e gli metteva addosso un'agitazione che rasentava il panico.  
« Il fatto che consideri Keith affascinante non significa niente! E poi tutti chi? Keith lo sa? Gliel'avete detto? »  
Pidge sbuffò, tutta quella storia iniziava a esasperarla.  
« Certo che no. Secondo te, se lo sapesse, mi avrebbe chiesto dove trovare una biblioteca aperta fino a mezzanotte? »  
Dopo tutte le assurdità dette fino a quel momento, quelle ultime parole, paradossalmente, tranquillizzarono Lance. Quindi Keith non rimaneva in giro fino a notte fonda in qualche postaccio malfamato. Usciva all'alba, rientrava quando tutti dormivano, ma almeno non si stava mettendo nei guai: in qualche modo, nonostante fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui, quella consapevolezza lo rassicurava.  
E rimase così finché Nyma non decise che ne aveva abbastanza.  
  
Se Lance avesse affermato di non aspettarselo per nulla, sarebbe stato un enorme bugiardo. Anche se, più che aspettarselo, lo temeva e fu questo che lo fece infuriare di più, insieme alle motivazioni. La sua ragazza da neanche una settimana, lo aveva lasciato perché non faceva altro che parlare del “suo amico Keith”, perché era preoccupato per lui e perché non aveva avuto occhi per altro durante la serata trascorsa a casa.  
Lance sapeva benissimo che non era vero: quella sera era stato molto seccato con Keith, altro che non avere occhi che per lui! Era un'assurdità.  
Nyma però non sembrava del suo stesso parere e le sue ultime parole prima di andarsene erano state: « Apri gli occhi, Lance. Anche un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto. »  
Quella era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso: era stato lasciato per colpa di Keith e quella era un'offesa che non avrebbe perdonato facilmente.  
L’avrebbe affrontato, si disse, mentre marciava a grandi passi verso la fermata dell’autobus, raddrizzando l’ombrello che lo copriva. Gliene avrebbe dette di tutti i colori e l’avrebbe cacciato di casa, sotto la pioggia, a riflettere sui suoi errori. Sì, l’avrebbe preso e…  
E non era per nulla pronto a vedere Keith sotto la pensilina, bagnato fradicio e con l’aria di chi stava portando sulle spalle il peso del mondo.  
Quando alzò gli occhi e ne incrociò lo sguardo, la sua espressione si fece smarrita e un piede si mosse istintivamente di lato.  
« Non azzardarti! » esclamò Lance, raggiungendolo, pronto ad afferrarlo. « Non te la darai a gambe, non dopo quello che è successo per colpa tua! »  
Lo sguardo di Keith si fece confuso e Lance non attese la domanda per chiarire.  
« Nyma mi ha lasciato, probabilmente a causa del tuo giochino dell’altra sera. È stata colpa tua! Sei soddisfatto adesso?! »  
Aveva istintivamente agguantato Keith per il colletto della camicia, incurante della pioggia e del fatto che l’ombrello lo coprisse solo parzialmente. Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione brusca, forse violenta, invece Keith sembrava… sollevato? Lo fissava con quegli occhioni scuri, pieni di confusione, le ciocche gocciolanti che si incollavano alla fronte e alle guance. Ed era…  
… così bello?  
Lance strinse il pugno sul manico dell’ombrello, furioso.  
« Hai capito quello che sto dicendo? La mia ragazza mi ha lasciato perché sei un bastardo incivile!»  
Vomitargli addosso tutto quel veleno lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. Era quello che meritava.  
Ora Keith gli avrebbe risposto per le rime e questo gli avrebbe finalmente permesso di sfogarsi.  
Tuttavia, l’altro si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
« Vi vedevate da meno di una settimana, Lance. Non credo sia così grave. »  
Aveva un tono vagamente conciliante che lo mandò fuori di testa.  
L’ombrello cadde a terra mentre afferrava il colletto della sua camicia anche con l’altra mano.  
« Non è così grave? Non è così grave?! Keith! Avevo finalmente trovato qualcuno che mi apprezzava, che voleva stare con me! Che ricambiava i miei sentimenti! » ringhiò, scuotendolo. « Cosa vuoi saperne, tu, di cosa sia grave o meno? Cosa ne sai, tu, che non sei mai stato innamorato?!»  
Non vide arrivare il pugno, percepì solo il dolore alla mascella e si ritrovò lungo disteso in una pozzanghera.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, pronto a urlare contro Keith e a restituire il colpo con gli interessi, quello che vide nella sua espressione lo gelò sul posto. I suoi occhi riflettevano un dolore che non aveva mai visto, nemmeno nei rari momenti in cui Keith parlava della sua infanzia sfortunata. Era come se la sua maschera impassibile si fosse incrinata e potesse intravedere quello che si trovava al di sotto.  
Un angolino della sua mente tentò di suggerirgli di fare attenzione, ma Lance era troppo arrabbiato, troppo desideroso di rivincita perché quel particolare lo bloccasse davvero.  
Keith non era da meno, di fronte a lui, con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.  
« Non sarò mai stato innamorato, ma non incolpo gli altri delle mie paranoie! »  
Lance balzò in piedi, ignorando l'acqua che gli gocciolava dai vestiti e tornando a strattonarlo per la stoffa della camicia.  
« Però sparisci per giorni come un emo idiota, fregandotene di tutto! »  
Uno dei colpi di Lance andò a segno, ma ebbe a malapena modo di rendersene conto, che Keith, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, lo urtò con un gomito. Il suo naso iniziò a sanguinare, ma non vi badò, mentre spingeva l'altro con la schiena contro la parete della pensilina. Keith sbatté malamente la testa sul pannello e Lance pensò di aver finalmente avuto la meglio. Non aveva però calcolato l'effettiva superiorità fisica dell'altro che, un attimo dopo, aveva ribaltato le posizioni, intrappolandolo tra il suo corpo e la parete.  
« Sta' zitto! » gli urlò in faccia. « Cianci tanto, ma non sai niente! Quindi chiudi quella stupida bocca una volta per tutte! »  
Lance si divincolò nel tentativo di liberarsi, ma si bloccò nell'istante in cui realizzò che Keith gli aveva effettivamente chiuso la bocca.  
Con la propria.  
Keith stava stringendo in pugno il colletto della sua maglia e lo stava baciando.  
Lance sgranò gli occhi e qualcosa nel suo cervello s’inceppò, impedendogli di ragionare. Sentì le guance infiammarsi, il suo intero corpo andare a fuoco e reagire al contatto.  
Le mani di Keith si spostarono, possessive, sui suoi fianchi. Le labbra lasciarono le sue per assaporare la pelle delicata del collo.  
Lance abbandonò la testa all’indietro, per fargli spazio, e un mormorio carico di irrazionale desiderio nacque dal fondo della sua gola.  
« Ah… Keith… »  
Fu come ricevere una secchiata d’acqua ghiacciata in pieno viso.  
Keith s’irrigidì, lasciandolo andare e balzando indietro. L’espressione sul suo viso era sconvolta, gli occhi spalancati, le labbra che tremavano appena. Le aprì e le richiuse un paio di volte, nel tentativo di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine rinunciò e scosse la testa.  
Lance, turbato a sua volta da quanto appena successo, sollevò una mano nella sua direzione per… fermarlo… toccarlo… qualcosa!  
« No! »  
L’esclamazione secca di Keith, però, troncò ogni tentativo e non poté far altro che restare immobile a guardare l’altro allontanarsi di corsa sotto la pioggia.  
  
Non riusciva a capire cosa gli fosse passato per la testa.  
Quando raggiunse l'appartamento, Keith sentiva ancora in bocca il sapore del sangue di Lance, simbolo della sciocchezza colossale che aveva fatto. Aveva sempre pensato di avere un discreto autocontrollo, ma questo l'aveva tradito nel momento meno opportuno, mandando all'aria i suoi propositi.  
« Stupido idiota! » inveì contro sé stesso, picchiando la fronte conto l'anta dell'armadio. « Hai rovinato tutto. Come sempre. »  
Non avrebbe mai scordato il modo in cui Lance l'aveva guardato, il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome: era inorridito, probabilmente spaventato da lui. Aveva visto nei suoi occhi tutto il rifiuto e il senso di tradimento nei confronti di qualcuno che considerava amico.  
Quell'amicizia l'aveva distrutta con le sue mani: era stato troppo avido, aveva desiderato qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai potuto permettere e quello era il risultato.  
Lo sguardo di Lance, il ribrezzo che vi aveva visto, faceva più male di una coltellata.  
Non poteva continuare così.  
Non si fermò nemmeno a cambiarsi con abiti asciutti. Senza riflettere, aprì l'armadio e recuperò il suo vecchio borsone.  
Fu in mezzo a un caos di libri e vestiti, che Shiro lo trovò mezz'ora dopo. Non l'aveva sentito entrare, ma del resto non ricordava nemmeno di aver chiuso a chiave la porta.  
« Non ti sentivo da qualche giorno, così sono venuto a vedere come stavi, Keith... Ma che stai facendo?! »  
Keith non si scomodò ad alzare la testa.  
« Me ne vado. »  
Il pensiero era sbocciato spontaneo nella sua mente, non esisteva altra soluzione.  
« In che senso, te ne vai? Dove? Perché? »  
Avvertiva la preoccupazione crescente nel tono di Shiro, ma non aveva risposte per lui.  
Scosse la testa, ricacciando indietro il nodo che gli stringeva la gola.  
« Lascio l'appartamento. Ho fatto un casino, non posso più restare qui. »  
« Un casino? Cosa...? »  
Finalmente Keith alzò gli occhi, strofinando con il dorso della mano una lacrima traditrice che gli era scivolata tra le ciglia.  
« Scusami, Shiro. Non cambierò idea. » **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	6. A Lance (non) piacciono (solo) le bionde (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Pidge Gunderson/Katie Holt  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Beta:** Myst **  
> **  
>  **Word count:** 3999  
> 

« Me ne vado. »  
« In che senso, te ne vai? Dove? Perché? »  
« Lascio l'appartamento. Ho fatto un casino, non posso più restare qui. »  
« Un casino? Cosa...? »  
« Scusami, Shiro. Non cambierò idea. »  
Quando Shiro era sceso al piano di sotto a casa dell'amico, per informarsi sulla situazione sentimentale travagliata che stava attraversando, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarlo in quello stato.  
Keith era completamente zuppo, con un livido sullo zigomo che stava diventando sempre più viola e delle macchie sulla camicia che suggerivano immagini cruente. Inoltre era seduto per terra, nella sua stanza, intento a infilare alla rinfusa in un borsone il caos di vestiti che aveva tolto dall'armadio.  
Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso, che di certo aveva a che fare con Lance e con la sua nuova ragazza.  
« Senti. » iniziò Shiro, tentando di mostrarsi il più ragionevole possibile. « Qualunque sia il problema, andarsene in questo modo non è una soluzione. Perché non ne parli con Lance? »  
Keith lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
« Parlare con Lance è l'ultima cosa al mondo che devo fare in questo momento. » affermò, ma la sua voce suonò piuttosto tremula. « Però hai ragione, non posso andarmene così, devo parlare con Allura. Il contratto d'affitto è intestato a me, devo chiederle di cambiarlo e intestarlo a Lance o Hunk. Mi ospiterai per qualche giorno? »  
Un sospiro sfuggì dalle labbra di Shiro: avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutare quello che considerava un fratello minore, ma non era scappando che avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi.  
« Non mi renderò complice della tua fuga. »  
Keith alzò le spalle.  
« Lo immaginavo. Non importa, non sarebbe la prima volta che dormo dove capita. »  
Chiuse la cerniera del borsone e se lo gettò su una spalla, alzandosi.  
« Grazie lo stesso. Ti farò sapere il mio nuovo indirizzo appena possibile. »  
« Keith… »  
L’altro lo ignorò e si avviò verso l’ingresso.  
« Allora ciao. »  
Shiro si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato, allontanando il ciuffo candido dalla fronte.  
Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, non avrebbe avuto problemi a pensare che stesse bluffando, ma Keith no, lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che stava dicendo sul serio. Avrebbe dormito dove capitava – in un parco, sotto un ponte, se era fortunato in qualche stazione – e avrebbe finito per mettersi nei guai. Come aveva detto, non sarebbe stata la prima volta.  
« Aspetta, aspetta! »  
Lo inseguì nell’ingresso e lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio.  
« Questa notte puoi stare da me, ma poi chiarirai con Lance, d’accordo? »  
Keith non era il tipo da lasciarsi sopraffare dalle difficoltà della vita, aveva un carattere forte, che niente riusciva a piegare, Shiro stesso ne aveva avuta dimostrazione più volte. Eppure, era già la seconda occasione in pochi giorni in cui vedeva quell’espressione smarrita sul suo volto.  
« Si può sapere cos’è successo? Mi sto preoccupando seriamente. Quello che hai sulla camicia è quello che penso che sia? »  
Keith annuì mestamente.  
« Ho picchiato Lance. »  
« Oh, Keith… »  
« E l’ho baciato. »  
La sua voce s’incrinò di nuovo e una mano si sollevò in automatico a strofinare un occhio ancora asciutto.  
« Gli ha fatto schifo. »  
Ok, si disse Shiro, forse la situazione era peggiore di quanto pensasse.  
Per quanto stentasse a credere a una reazione così dura da parte di Lance, aveva l'impressione che, qualunque cosa avesse detto in quel momento, Keith non l’avrebbe ascoltato, arroccato com’era nel suo dolore.  
« Va bene, facciamo così. » disse, in tono conciliante. « Adesso sali da me, ti levi quella roba bagnata e ti fai una doccia prima di prenderti un raffreddore. Poi ordiniamo una pizza e decidiamo cosa fare, ok? »  
Keith si avvicinò di un passo e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
« Ok… »  
  
Continuava a piovere e, come se non bastasse, il sangue dal naso non aveva la minima intenzione di fermarsi. Dopo che Keith era corso via, Lance era rimasto imbambolato sotto la pensilina dell'autobus per qualche istante, con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata e  indeciso sul da farsi. Da una parte, avrebbe voluto inseguirlo, chiedergli spiegazioni, ma, dall'altra, era perfettamente consapevole di non essere in grado di sostenere quella conversazione. Non in quel momento, almeno.  
Per questo aveva tamponato il sangue alla meglio, con la manica della maglia, ed era tornato verso l'accademia. Lavare via quello scempio forse lo avrebbe aiutato anche a calmarsi e fare chiarezza.  
Non badò agli sguardi allarmati delle persone che incrociò nell'atrio, mentre si dirigeva verso il più vicino dei bagni, ma non poté ignorare il richiamo di una voce conosciuta.  
« Lance! Oh, mio Dio, ma che hai fatto? »  
Hunk lo raggiunse di corsa, infilandosi in bagno assieme a lui, con espressione preoccupatissima.  
« Hai avuto un incidente? Stai bene? Vuoi che chiami qualcuno? »  
« No, no, Hunk! Calma! Sto bene! Sto bene, ok? Non è successo niente! » esclamò Lance chinandosi sul lavandino per sciacquarsi almeno la faccia.  
« Non sembra che tu stia bene. Hai sgozzato qualcuno? »  
Entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono stupiti all'indirizzo di chi aveva parlato.  
« Pidge! Questo è il bagno degli uomini! » la rimproverò Hunk.  
« E quindi? Non vi facevo così pudici. » ribatté lei, con una smorfia. « Piuttosto, Lance, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma inizio a preoccuparmi. A giudicare dal livido che hai sulla guancia, più che incidente lo definirei scontro frontale e mi viene in mente solo un nome. »  
Lance sospirò e si voltò lentamente a guardarla. Finalmente il sangue si era fermato ma, a giudicare dall'aspetto della sua maglia, sembrava davvero uscito dalla scena di un crimine. Ponderò per un attimo il da farsi, poi se la sfilò e la gettò nel lavandino. L'acqua si tinse subito di rosso.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Pidge dare una gomitata ad Hunk e l'amico annuire velocemente, come se si fosse appena reso conto di qualcosa.  
« Ho una maglia di ricambio, vado subito a prendertela! » esclamò, sollecito. « Lo so che ti starà enorme, ma non puoi tornare a casa così. Prendo anche del ghiaccio, di certo in laboratorio ne avranno. »  
Una volta che Hunk fu uscito, Pidge si appoggiò con apparente noncuranza ai lavandini.  
« Keith, eh? »  
Lance non si scomodò nemmeno a voltarsi, limitandosi ad annuire.  
Dovevano averlo capito tutti e piano piano i pezzi stavano andando al loro posto anche nella sua testa, anche se ancora stentava a crederci.  
« Ne sai qualcosa? »  
« Solo che Shiro è mortalmente preoccupato per lui, non è sceso nei particolari. »  
Lance picchiò un pugno sul ripiano, facendola sobbalzare.  
« É assurdo! Totalmente assurdo! » esclamò, mentre la rabbia di poco prima tornava a salire. « Avevo una ragazza e stavo bene. Mi piaceva, le piacevo, quasi non potevo crederci. E adesso? Adesso lei mi ha lasciato, il responsabile mi ha picchiato senza motivo e poi mi ha baciato! Il mondo sta andando al contrario! »  
Non si accorse della porta che si apriva e si chiudeva.  
« Keith ti ha baciato?! » quasi urlò Hunk, sulla soglia con una maglia pulita e un sacchetto di ghiaccio tra le mani.  
Pidge gli lanciò un'occhiata storta.  
« Grazie, Hunk, ci serviva questa puntualizzazione. Lance, stai perdendo sangue di nuovo. Metti i polsi sotto l'acqua fredda. Ecco, da' qua, ci penso io. »  
Lance la lasciò fare, appoggiandosi con la nuca alle piastrelle fresche mentre lei gli premeva un fazzoletto sul naso e il ghiaccio sullo zigomo.  
Sì, il mondo andava al contrario, però, mentre se ne stava lì a occhi chiusi, poteva ancora sentire la sensazione delle labbra di Keith sulle sue, della sua bocca sulla pelle, delle sue mani sui fianchi. Affermare che fosse stato poco piacevole, sarebbe stata la peggiore delle bugie, così come dire che non l'aveva mai desiderato. Questo però non cambiava il fatto che Keith fosse fuori di sé e che, una volta realizzato quanto successo, ne fosse spaventato. Probabilmente non intendeva farlo, era stato un impulso e...  
Scosse la testa, attirandosi i rimproveri di Pidge.  
No, erano tutte stupidaggini. Non si bacia qualcuno per sbaglio, men che meno quando ci si sta prendendo a pugni.  
Gli doveva una spiegazione.  
Quella sera, però, Keith non rientrò e Lance scoprì che la sua camera era stata svuotata.  
  
« Sono passate ventiquattro ore, dimmi perché non siamo ancora andati a denunciare la scomparsa?»  
« Keith non è scomparso, Lance. Solo… non vuole farsi vedere, tutto qui. »  
Era il pomeriggio del giorno successivo e Lance non riusciva più a stare con le mani in mano.  
La sera prima, quando aveva trovato la stanza di Keith completamente vuota, era andato nel pallone e Hunk aveva impiegato quasi un’ora a convincerlo che di certo c’era una spiegazione logica, che non implicava che il loro coinquilino si fosse arruolato nella Legione Straniera. Poi aveva chiamato Pidge, per farsi dare l’indirizzo della biblioteca notturna dove Keith era andato a rifugiarsi in quei giorni, ma non l’aveva trovato nonostante avesse aspettato fino alla chiusura di mezzanotte. Quindi aveva telefonato a Shiro, sull’orlo di una crisi isterica. Tutto quello che ne aveva ricavato era stato il consiglio di tornare a casa e andare a dormire senza preoccuparsi.  
Quindici ore dopo quella telefonata, non avevano ancora notizie.  
« Shiro sa qualcosa! E non me lo vuole dire! »  
Hunk trattenne a stento un gesto esasperato.  
« È evidente che lo sappia, ma hai sentito Pidge. È preoccupato, si starà prendendo cura di Keith come può. »  
« Questa cosa riguarda me! Perché nessuno me ne vuole parlare?! Ora vado di sopra e… »  
Le mani di Hunk calarono pesantemente sulle sue spalle, costringendolo a sedersi sul divano.  
« Questa sarebbe una pessima idea. Perché invece non stai qui e dai il tempo alle persone di chiarirsi le idee? Magari potresti farlo anche tu. Anzi, facciamo che ti preparo una camomilla così ti calmi. »  
Lance era stanco di chi gli diceva di stare calmo. Non voleva stare calmo, voleva sapere dove accidenti si fosse cacciato Keith e perché l'avesse baciato. Il tutto possibilmente prima di avere un collasso nervoso.  
Hunk aveva appena posato sul tavolo due tazze, quando sentirono la chiave girare nella serratura e Keith apparve sulla porta.  
Non appena li vide, abbassò lo sguardo, assumendo l'espressione di chi avrebbe desiderato ardentemente di essere altrove.  
« Ah... me ne vado subito, sono passato solo a lasciare... »  
Accennò alle chiavi che teneva in mano, ma Lance balzò in piedi, interrompendolo.  
« Si può sapere dove sei stato? » esclamò, avanzando a grandi passi verso di lui. « Ti ho chiamato un sacco di volte e avevi sempre il telefono spento! Sono venuto a cercarti in biblioteca! Ti ho aspettato tutta la notte! »  
Keith si ritrasse istintivamente, ma Lance lo afferrò per un braccio: non intendeva lasciarlo scappare di nuovo, nonostante il pessimo risultato dell'ultima volta.  
« Abbiamo trovato la tua senza vuota! Nessun avvertimento, nessuna telefonata, nessun biglietto! Che intenzioni avevi? Sparire senza dire niente a nessuno?! »  
Keith tentò di divincolarsi.  
« Avrei messo in regola l'affitto, prima. » borbottò.  
Lance provò l'istinto di prenderlo a testate.  
« COSA DIAVOLO VUOI CHE ME NE FREGHI DELL'AFFITTO?!? »  
Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco, fin troppo simile a quello infuriato che aveva sperimentato il giorno prima.  
« Di che altro dovrebbe fregarti? »  
« Come sarebbe? Ero preoccupato! É così difficile da capire? »  
« Beh, non dovrai più farlo, dal momento che me ne vado. »  
Lance emise un ringhio che non prometteva niente di buono e, con la mano libera, afferrò Keith per la stoffa della maglia.  
« Starai scherzando! É totalmente ridicolo! »  
« OK, BASTA! »  
La voce di Hunk sovrastò quella di entrambi, mentre l'amico piombava in mezzo a loro e li separava a forza, tenendoli a distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
« Sai cos'è ridicolo? Che cinque minuti fa ti stessi struggendo per la preoccupazione che Keith stesse bene e adesso tu lo voglia picchiare. »  
Lance arrossì e, lì per lì, non riuscì a ribattere. Non ne avrebbe comunque avuto il tempo, perché Hunk si stava già rivolgendo a Keith.  
« E tu! Tu sei un idiota fatto e finito se pensi davvero che le persone non si preoccupino per te! »  
Dal momento che anche l'altro rimase a fissarlo basito, Hunk continuò imperterrito.  
« Adesso ne ho davvero abbastanza! In questa casa non si vive più e così non si può andare avanti! Venite con me! Datevi una mossa e niente domande! »  
Lance si lasciò guidare fino alla propria stanza, seguito da Keith che non azzardò nessuna protesta: Hunk non si arrabbiava mai, ma quelle rare volte che succedeva, faceva davvero paura.  
Lo osservò procedere fino alla finestra, voltarsi e tornare sui propri passi. Si fermò sulla porta e si voltò a guardarli, fermi al centro della stanza.  
« Vedete di trovare una soluzione. Questo è un ultimatum. » dichiarò.  
Così dicendo uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Lo scatto della serratura suonò alle orecchie di Lance come una condanna definitiva.  
  
« Hunk. Hunk... Hunk, ti prego... amico... fratello... non farmi questo. Soffro di claustrofobia. Hunk, per favore. Huuuuunk! »  
L'unica risposta fu il rumore della porta di casa che si chiudeva.  
Keith si lasciò scivolare contro l'anta dell'armadio fino a sedere per terra. Raccolse le gambe e appoggiò le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia.  
Era venuto solo perché Shiro aveva insistito, non aveva davvero intenzione di parlare approfonditamente con Lance. Se fosse dipeso da lui, avrebbe lasciato le chiavi, per poi non farsi vedere mai più. Invece si era realizzata la peggiore delle ipotesi.  
Appoggiò la fronte sulle braccia e si rannicchiò su sé stesso: non era pronto a tutto questo, aveva bisogno di tempo per lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e guardare ai fatti con razionalità.  
Sentì Lance lasciarsi cadere sul letto, dall'altro lato della stanza, ed emettere un lamento prolungato.  
Lo sbirciò di sottecchi e sospirò.  
« Ehi... soffri davvero di claustrofobia? »  
Lance si alzò a sedere, agitando nervosamente una mano.  
« Ah... beh... basta che non ci pensi troppo. Da piccolo, mia sorella mi chiudeva nell'armadio se la facevo arrabbiare e da allora i luoghi chiusi non mi fanno impazzire, ecco. E tu? »  
Keith non si era aspettato di vedersi rigirare la domanda, quindi non ebbe il tempo di pensare a una risposta diversa dalla più semplice verità.  
« Se anche ne avessi sofferto, avrei dovuto farmela passare dopo che, all'orfanotrofio, hanno iniziato a chiudermi nello sgabuzzino delle scope per dispetto. »  
Keith non aveva mai trovato imbarazzante o disagevole parlare della propria infanzia a chi glielo chiedeva. Era abbastanza riservato da non raccontare spontaneamente i fatti propri, ma non si era mai fatto problemi a rispondere alle domande che gli venivano fatte. Aveva notato che, spesso, i suoi interlocutori erano a disagio quando nominava l'orfanotrofio o il fatto di non avere una famiglia, ma Keith non si era mai considerato uno di quei bambini di cui avere pietà. Semplicemente, le cose stavano così e farne un dramma non aveva senso.  
Lance gli era sempre sembrato una delle rare persone che avevano compreso in fretta il suo punto di vista.  
« Capisco. Come hai fatto a farli smettere? » fu infatti il suo unico commento in proposito.  
« Ho iniziato a picchiarli. »  
« Chiaro. »  
Lance tornò a stendersi, Keith ad affondare la testa tra le braccia.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti il silenzio e la sensazione di tensione si fecero insostenibili. Per tentare di sopportarli, si mise addirittura a compilare un elenco mentale degli argomenti di conversazione che avrebbe potuto introdurre.  
\- Vuoi che apra la finestra?  
\- Cosa ne pensi del prossimo esame di elettrotecnica?  
\- Come sta il tuo naso?  
Anzi, no, quello non poteva chiederlo, si avvicinava troppo all'argomento tabù. Non c'era da stupirsi che Keith non fosse un gran conversatore, era così complicato! Però, almeno, l'istinto di alzare le mani se n'era andato. Forse non parlare affatto era la soluzione a quella situazione assurda.  
« Senti. »  
La voce di Lance spezzò il silenzio, strappandolo ai suoi ragionamenti.  
Keith alzò la testa e lo guardò: aveva un'espressione seria, ma sembrava meno nervoso di prima.  
« Non è che verresti un po' più vicino? » disse, aggiungendo poi velocemente: « Ah, non che sia spaventato o simili, per la storia della claustrofobia intendo. Solo che è sciocco che tu te ne stia lì per terra quando puoi sederti qui. Non ti aggredirò, promesso. »  
Keith valutò l'idea per qualche istante, poi si alzò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi nell'angolo più lontano del letto.  
Sembrava che non ci fosse modo di sfuggire a quel confronto, quindi tanto valeva affrontarlo. Dopotutto aveva già deciso di andarsene, quindi non aveva nulla da perdere.  
« Se lo facessi, non avrei da ridire. Ti devo un naso sano e... altro. »  
Lance scosse la testa, abbozzando un sorrisetto.  
« Il mio naso sta bene, mi sono accorto subito che quella gomitata è stata un incidente. Questo però non ti giustifica per avermi fatto sembrare un killer agli occhi di mezza accademia. »  
L'immagine di Lance che attraversava l'atrio della Garrison con la maglia sporca di sangue e attirava gli sguardi allarmati di tutti, strappò un sorriso anche a Keith.  
« Già, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che è successo, avevi ragione, sono stato un incivile. Parlerò con Nyma, le dirò che è stata tutta colpa mia e che non vi darò più fastidio. Vedrai che ti perdonerà e potrete... »  
« Keith! »  
La presa improvvisa sul suo polso e l'esclamazione di Lance lo fecero sussultare: non si era reso conto che si fosse avvicinato.  
« Non devi fare niente, vorrei solo una risposta. Ho bisogno di saperlo. Perché mi hai baciato? »  
Nonostante si fosse rassegnato a parlarne, Keith sentì ugualmente un brivido gelido corrergli lungo la schiena, mentre quegli occhi blu si fissavano nei suoi. Istintivamente, si sottrasse alla presa e balzò in piedi.  
Faceva così dannatamente male che non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo.  
« Ascolta. » iniziò, chiudendo le mani a pugno nella speranza che lo facessero sembrare meno agitato. « Mi dispiace, davvero. Non dovevo farlo. Sono stato un cretino, non so cosa mi sia passato per la testa. Lo so che ti ha fatto schifo e lo capisco, sul serio. »  
« Ma Keith... »  
« Non hai bisogno di giustificarti, è comprensibile che tu sia a disagio. Ma quando me ne sarò andato potrai dimenticare quello che è successo. »  
« Keith, io non voglio che tu te ne vada. »  
« Ma non vuoi nemmeno che mi avvicini a te perché ti faccio ribrezzo, non è così? »  
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi.  
« Cosa?! Pensi davvero che fossi disgustato? Sei serio? Oh, cielo! »  
Si portò una mano alla fronte, massaggiandosela per un istante, poi tornò a guardarlo.  
« Comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda. »  
Keith iniziò a muovere alcuni passi nervosi per la stanza, impossibilitato a rimanere fermo.  
« Non era chiaro? » borbottò.  
« No, non lo era. Perché se le lo fosse stato non mi sarei imposto di farmene una ragione e guardare altrove. Non lo era affatto e tuttora mi sembra fantascienza. »  
Quella risposta portò Keith a bloccarsi e a voltarsi di scatto, incredulo.  
Lance si alzò e lo raggiunse in mezzo alla stanza. Poteva vedere i suoi occhi cercare i propri in una muta richiesta di conferme. Conferme che Keith non aveva cuore di dargli.  
« A differenza di te sono un gentiluomo, quindi te lo chiederò. » mormorò Lance avvicinandosi di più. « Posso baciarti? »  
Keith sgranò gli occhi, incredulo di fronte a quella richiesta inaspettata. Il cuore gli batteva a mille, scalpitava come un cavallo impazzito, eppure, un istante dopo, una fredda consapevolezza scese su di lui.  
Piano, con lo sguardo velato da un dolore rassegnato, scosse la testa.  
« Lance, a te… »  
S’interruppe un istante in cerca delle parole, poi continuò con un sospiro.  
« A te piacciono le bionde, l’hai sempre detto. E io, beh, io non sono una bionda, mi sembra ovvio.»  
Non era certo che l’altro avesse colto il senso del discorso, ma si sentiva già abbastanza male a farlo in quella forma.  
Tuttavia Lance lo stupì per l’ennesima volta e gli sorrise.  
« Forse non te ne sei mai reso conto ma non mi piacciono _solo_ le bionde. » disse. « Apprezzo molto anche i mori e posso dire di essere totalmente soddisfatto del mio colore di capelli visto che a te le bionde non piacciono affatto. Adesso che siamo arrivati alla fine di questa metafora assurda, posso baciarti? Non te lo chiederò una terza volta. »  
Al suono di quelle parole, Keith sentì il peso che gli aveva gravato sul petto fino a quel momento, dissolversi per lasciare posto a un incredibile senso di leggerezza. Sollevò una mano, incerto su come completare il gesto, ma Lance la prese e se la posò su un fianco, ripetendo la stessa mossa con l’altra.  
« Se pensavi che non mi fosse piaciuto, dobbiamo fare qualcosa per il tuo problema di lettura dell’atmosfera. » mormorò mentre gli avvolgeva le braccia attorno al collo.  
Un attimo dopo si stavano baciando e Keith lo strinse a sé pensando che, se quello fosse stato un sogno, avrebbe preferito non svegliarsi mai più.  
  
Hunk rientrò nell'appartamento quasi un'ora più tardi, convinto da Shiro, preoccupato per l'evolversi degli eventi. Lasciare quei due in balia di loro stessi, aveva detto, poteva averli aiutati a chiarirsi, ma anche essere pericoloso. Erano delle teste calde, abbandonarli in quel modo era stato da irresponsabili.  
Hunk si guardò attorno, prudente, quasi temesse qualche brutta sorpresa.  
Pidge si affacciò alle sue spalle.  
« C'è troppo silenzio. » commentò. « Secondo me sono morti. »  
« Non dire così! » piagnucolò Hunk. « Mi sentirei tremendamente i colpa! L'ho fatto per aiutarli, non perché si ammazzassero a vicenda. Non voglio finire in galera per istigazione all'omicidio. »  
Shiro li superò entrambi e si fermò sulla porta della stanza di Lance.  
« Sono ragionevolmente certo che Lance non si lascerebbe andare a una violenza così estrema. » commentò. « Non che mi senta di dire lo stesso di Keith... »  
Hunk gli lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre allungava la mano per far scattare la serratura.  
« Vi siete proprio trovati, voi due. Che razza di senso dell'umorismo... »  
La stanza era silenziosa e tutti e tre vi si affacciarono cautamente. Nella penombra sembrava che nulla si muovesse.  
Hunk fu sul punto di fare l'ennesimo commento preoccupato, ma una gomitata di Pidge lo zittì, quando la ragazza indicò il letto.  
Lance e Keith vi erano sdraiati sopra, il primo appoggiato al cuscino, il secondo raggomitolato contro di lui, entrambi profondamente addormentati.  
Keith aveva affondato il volto nella curva del collo di Lance, un braccio abbandonato di traverso sul suo petto. Lance, dal canto suo, lo teneva stretto per la vita e appoggiava la guancia sui suoi capelli come se fossero stati il più morbido dei cuscini. Avevano entrambi espressioni rilassate, senza la minima traccia delle tensioni che le avevano segnate in quei giorni.  
« Lance non ha chiuso occhio, stanotte. » bisbigliò Hunk, mentre un sorriso intenerito si dipingeva sulle sue labbra.  
« Neanche Keith. » fece eco Shiro, recuperando una coperta del fondo del letto e stendendola sui due, facendo attenzione a non svegliarli. « Per questo ora ce ne andremo in silenzio e non diremo una parola su tutto questo in futuro. »  
Fece appena in tempo a intercettare il sorriso malandrino di Pidge e ad ammonirla con lo sguardo.  
« Uffa. » brontolò lei, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. « Se mi private anche del gusto di prendere in giro Lance, a cosa è servita tutta questa storia? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	7. Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Parte della Friends!AU.   
> Partecipa al contest "Neon Lights" di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/), prompt [NEON 46 "Kiss me"](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/01/13/neon-lights-info-prompt/#jp-carousel-1983)  
> Il meme nominato è [questo](http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/today-your-barista-is.jpg).  
>  ~~ **Beta:**~~  
>  **Word count:** 2952

« E quindi avremo presto questa nuova birra. Il capo non fa che parlarne, è entusiasta della concessione e ha fatto installare un'insegna enorme dietro il bancone. A quanto pare il sogno della sua vita era poter vendere birra irlandese. »  
Lance alzò le spalle e sorseggiò il proprio frullato.  
Lui, Keith, Hunk e Pidge erano seduti alla caffetteria della Garrison durante un intervallo delle lezioni e l'argomento birra sembrava la novità più interessante del momento. Questo la diceva lunga su quanto si stesse rivelando entusiasmante lo svolgimento della giornata.  
Pidge non aveva nemmeno alzato gli occhi dal suo tablet, mentre beveva caffè da un bicchiere di carta dalle dimensioni improponibili. Hunk aveva annuito distrattamente e continuato a sfogliare il manuale di meccanica aperto sul tavolo. Keith, dal canto suo, si era anche impegnato ad ascoltare, ma si trovava evidentemente a corto di commenti.  
« Ragazzi, io devo andare. » disse, infatti, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio e alzandosi. « Tra poco ho la simulazione di volo in caduta libera. Ci vediamo. »  
Hunk e Pidge agitarono una mano in contemporanea, Lance invece s'imbronciò.  
« Ehi... » brontolò in tono scocciato.  
Keith si voltò verso di lui, stupito.  
« Che c'è? »  
« E io? Non merito un saluto? »  
« Ho detto “ci vediamo”? Era un saluto per tutti. »  
Keith inclinò la testa di lato, con espressione confusa. Chiaramente non capiva.  
Lance sospirò, si alzò a sua volta e fece il giro del tavolo.  
Si fermò di fronte a Keith, gli posò entrambe le mani sulle guance e si avvicinò per schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
« Questo era un saluto, baby. »  
Keith si fece color pomodoro e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
« Non. Farlo. Mai. Più. » scandì in tono basso e minaccioso. « E non chiamarmi in quel modo ridicolo. »  
Detto questo, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò velocemente.  
Lance rimase a fissarlo allontanarsi, sbattendo le palpebre, mentre un sorrisetto si dipingeva sul suo volto. Le reazioni di Keith davanti a manifestazioni di affetto inaspettate lo intenerivano sempre, anche quando l'altro lo minacciava di morte. Non l'avrebbe mai ritenuto così timido ed era tremendamente carino quando arrossiva in quel modo.  
« Sarà la relazione meno riuscita della storia. » commentò causticamente Pidge alle sue spalle.  
Hunk annuì.  
« Finirà nel sangue. »  
Lance rivolse a entrambi un’espressione indignata.  
« Smettetela immediatamente! Siete dei mostri, dovreste essere miei amici e appoggiarmi, non augurarmi il fallimento. »  
« Non lo stiamo facendo. » rispose Pidge. « È una semplice constatazione dei fatti. »  
A differenza della ragazza, Hunk chiuse il libro e sorrise.  
« È solo strano vedervi così vicini, non siamo abituati e credo che neanche Keith lo sia. Forse dovresti dargli il tempo di prendere le misure con l’intimità in pubblico. »  
A pensarci bene Hunk non aveva tutti i torti: erano passate solo due settimane da quando lui e Keith erano diventati ufficialmente una coppia e molto era ancora in fase di rodaggio. Tra le poche cose che Lance aveva capito, c’era che le effusioni lo mettevano a disagio, anche se non sapeva perché. Non aveva idea se Keith avesse avuto altre storie prima e il pensiero di essere il suo “primo amore” lo elettrizzava e lo spaventava al tempo stesso: era una responsabilità non da poco. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, era così riservato che non gli avrebbe raccontato nulla senza una domanda diretta. Avrebbe potuto cogliere l’occasione quella sera stessa, quando sarebbe andato a prenderlo a fine turno all’Interstellar.

Quel giorno Lance rimase al bancone per quasi tutto il tempo. Normalmente serviva anche ai tavoli, ma in quell’occasione erano presenti entrambe le sue colleghe Jenny e Suzanne, quindi Gyrgan l’aveva piazzato all’angolo bar.  
Dallo spazio ristretto tra la macchina del caffè e la barriera di bottiglie di alcolici per cocktail, aveva avuto l’occasione di vederne di tutti i colori e di avere a che fare con i clienti più strani, ma quel giorno gli avventori sembravano impegnarsi particolarmente.  
Il primo che l’aveva lasciato perplesso era stato un tizio alto e allampanato, con il naso spruzzato di lentiggini, che si era avvicinato guardandosi attorno come un animale braccato. Era piuttosto giovane, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere uno studente dell’accademia, e Lance si chiese quale fosse il suo problema. Ordinò un cappuccino e gli chiese se avesse una penna. Rimase almeno un quarto d’ora con la tazza in una mano e la penna nell’altra, disegnando ghirigori su un tovagliolino. Al momento di pagare, allungò a Lance le monete e il suddetto tovagliolo, scappando poi dal locale in fretta e furia. Vi era scritto un nome e un numero di telefono, cosa che risultò piuttosto spiazzante: nessuno aveva mai lasciato il proprio numero a Lance spontaneamente.  
La medesima scena si ripeté altre due volte nel corso del pomeriggio: un ragazzo entrava, ordinava qualcosa e gli lasciava il suo numero su un foglietto.  
Alla quarta occasione, il giovanotto in questione fu decisamente più diretto degli altri e, dopo aver terminato il proprio spritz, gli prese una mano tra le sue.  
« Mi chiamo Jack e vengo qui da un po' solo per vederti. » disse, stupendolo. « Hai un sorriso bellissimo e sei davvero simpatico. Ti andrebbe di uscire qualche volta? »  
Lance rimase a bocca aperta davanti a una simile dichiarazione: quel ragazzo sembrava davvero interessato a lui e questo lo aveva lasciato senza parole.  
Quando alzò gli occhi per rispondere però, ne incrociò un paio scuri e inorriditi, alle spalle di Jack.  
Keith era in piedi poco distante, non l'aveva visto arrivare, ma era ovvio che avesse sentito tutto.  
Istintivamente Lance ritirò la mano, che l'altro ancora teneva, e si rivolse a lui direttamente.  
« Keith! Non fraintendere, non so cosa... »  
Il giovane distolse lo sguardo, con aria ferita, e si avviò all'uscita senza dire una parola.  
Oh, no! Oh, no-no-no!  
« Senti, Jack o come ti chiami, ti chiedo davvero scusa. Sono molto lusingato ma, vedi, quello che è appena scappato via odiandomi, è il mio ragazzo e adesso devo tentare di non farmi lasciare. »  
Aggirò il bancone e rincorse Keith, raggiungendolo sulla porta.  
« Aspetta, aspetta! É un equivoco! » esclamò afferrandolo per il polso e inducendolo a voltarsi. « Non lo conosco, non ho davvero idea di cosa gli sia passato per la testa e non ho la minima intenzione di uscire con lui.»  
Keith continuò a rimanere in silenzio, ma dalla sua espressione era ovvio che fosse infuriato, oltre che deluso. Con un gesto secco della mano libera, gli indicò la lavagna appesa a lato dell'ingresso del locale.  
Avrebbe dovuto riportare il nome del personale di turno e il cocktail del giorno, invece la scritta in gesso bianco lasciò Lance basito. 

_TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:_  
_1\. Hella fucking gay._  
_2\. Desperately single._  
_FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMAND:_  
_You give me your number._

« Cosa?! Ma chi...?! Keith, no. Te lo giuro. Non c'entro niente, non lo sapevo nemmeno. Dev'essere stato uno scherzo stupido dei miei colleghi. Sai, quel meme che girava in rete tempo fa... »  
Nonostante tutte quelle affrettate giustificazioni, Keith non lo guardava nemmeno. Continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso e a stringere i pugni.  
« Non ha importanza. » ringhiò.  
Lance si sentì sprofondare.  
« Per favore, ascoltami... »  
« Sei al lavoro e il tuo cliente ti sta aspettando. » fu la risposta, data in tono asciutto mentre un dito si puntava, accusatore, sul suo petto. « Io non faccio scenate in pubblico, _baby_. »  
Detto questo, Keith gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò sul marciapiede.  
Colpito e affondato, si disse Lance mestamente, mentre rientrava nel locale dove Jack ancora lo guardava con espressione perplessa.

Keith camminava a passo spedito, la mascella contratta e i pugni affondati nelle tasche.  
Non era assolutamente vero che ci era rimasto male, era solo arrabbiato, furioso per essere caduto in quella stupida trappola per l’ennesima volta. Date le passate esperienze, avrebbe dovuto sapere che un rapporto stretto che lo coinvolgeva non poteva durare. Due settimane erano già state tante, davvero aveva creduto che Lance volesse impegnarsi con lui? Lance, così esuberante e che amava tanto divertirsi, con un piantagrane della sua risma? Fantascienza.  
Eppure ci aveva sperato, si era illuso e inevitabilmente era rimasto fregato.  
Come ogni volta che, all’orfanotrofio, una coppia lo scartava perché troppo problematico per i loro progetti. O come l’unica altra sua esperienza sentimentale, attratta solo dalla dicitura “top pilote”.  
Era ovvio che nessuno lo volesse. Chi poteva volere uno _così_?  
Furibondo, sferrò un calcio a un cestino della spazzatura, terrorizzando i passanti.  
Che lo guardassero pure male, non aveva la minima importanza.

« È stato tutto uno scherzo di Jenny e Suzanne. Volevano prendermi in giro perché accumulavo due di picche dalle ragazze, quindi hanno pensato che trovarmi un ragazzo fosse una soluzione geniale!»  
Lance crollò con la testa sul tavolo. Si trovavano nella cucina dell’appartamento e Hunk aveva appena preparato due fragranti tazze di tè per conciliare lo studio.  
La sera prima gli era stato quasi impossibile portare a termine il turno senza piantare in asso tutto e tornare a casa. Il ragazzo che l’aveva avvicinato, si era scusato per l’equivoco e la lavagna era stata cancellata, ma questo non aveva migliorato il suo umore. Senza contare che la scritta rosso brillante, luminosa e intermittente dietro al bancone, aveva finito per fargli venire mal di testa. Quando finalmente era rientrato, speranzoso di poter chiarire, Keith era rimasto chiuso in camera sua, rifiutandosi di parlargli nonostante lo avesse pregato per almeno un’ora. Quella mattina, poi, era uscito presto, evitando tutti: una situazione fin troppo familiare per Lance.  
« Keith è arrabbiatissimo, non vuole nemmeno parlarmi, non so come fare. » si lamentò. « Sarebbe assurdo se mi lasciasse per una sciocchezza del genere. »  
Hunk gli posò davanti una tazza fumante e si sedette di fronte a lui.  
« Keith non ha un grande senso dell’umorismo, » commentò. « però ti conosce. Per quanto possa essersi arrabbiato, sa benissimo che non sei il tipo da tradire qualcuno. Di solito sei tu quello che viene cornificato. »  
Lance fece una smorfia e sorseggiò il proprio tè.  
« Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato di Keith in questi anni di convivenza, è che essere lasciato indietro lo spaventa. Chissà cos’ha passato in quell’orfanotrofio. So che è perfettamente in grado di badare a sé stesso, ma non voglio che si senta ancora in quel modo per colpa mia. »  
« Sono certo che, quando si sarà calmato, capirà che è stato solo un grande equivoco. Lo sanno anche i sassi che lo adori, vedrai che se ne renderà conto anche lui. »  
« Sarà, ma vorrei fare qualcosa. »  
Invece avrebbe dovuto passare di nuovo il pomeriggio all’Interstellar, con le persone che gli avevano giocato quel brutto tiro e quell'insopportabile scritta al neon che...  
« Hunk! » esclamò, colpito da un'idea improvvisa. « Hunk, amico, fratello! »  
« Non mi piace quando fai così, significa guai. » brontolò l'altro, scrutandolo diffidente da dietro la tazza.  
« Ma no, ma no. Per te che sei un ingegnere geniale sarà un gioco da ragazzi. Aiuterai il tuo vecchio amico Lance, vero? Non lo lascerai nei guai con un gattino arrabbiato? »  
« Più che un gattino, Keith sembra una tigre, ma immagino che, se non lo facessi, non mi daresti tregua, quindi sentiamo. Qual è il piano? »

Keith non aveva nessuna voglia di andare di nuovo all’Interstellar, anzi, per essere precisi, non aveva voglia di andare da nessuna parte.  
Lance gli aveva mandato un messaggio pregandolo di raggiungerlo al locale poco prima della chiusura, specificando che era importante, e questo non aveva fatto che accrescere il suo malumore. Già si vedeva scaricato in favore di qualche belloccio di passaggio. Dopotutto, se era vero che i suoi colleghi gli giocavano scherzi come quello della lavagna, significava che lo consideravano single e i motivi per cui Lance non aveva parlato di lui ora gli apparivano piuttosto scontati. Poteva essere che se ne vergognasse, oppure, in alternativa, che considerasse la loro storia talmente poco importante da non essere degna di nota.  
Al solo pensiero, Keith sentiva un dolore pungente al petto e un senso di sconfitta farsi strada dentro di sé: non si era impegnato abbastanza, anche questa volta non aveva avuto i requisiti necessari. Forse l’unico modo per evitare di farsi lasciare era essere lui stesso il primo ad allontanarsi. Si sentiva male al pensiero e il risultato finale non sarebbe cambiato, ma almeno l’orgoglio sarebbe rimasto in piedi.  
Questo era quello che aveva deciso, mentre spingeva la porta a vetri per entrare nel locale.  
L'interno era in penombra, illuminato soltanto da alcune lampade sparse per la sala e dall'intermittenza rossastra del neon dietro al bancone, tanto intensa da ferire gli occhi. Era tardi ed erano rimasti pochi avventori.  
Keith si appoggiò al banco: se Lance intendeva dargli il benservito, almeno aveva scelto un momento e un luogo discreto.  
Dal momento che l'insegna si spense del tutto, però, iniziò a sospettare che qualcosa non andasse. Un cortocircuito? Un blackout?  
Quando si sentì posare una mano sulla spalla, sussultò lievemente prima di riconoscerne il tocco. Sentì le dita scivolare lungo il braccio e intrecciarsi con le sue.  
« Ehi. » mormorò Lance, gentilmente.  
Al suono della sua voce, Keith sentì tutta la rabbia accumulata e i propositi fatti finora, spargersi come foglie al vento: non sapeva dove avrebbe trovato la forza di metterli in atto.  
« Ehi... » fece eco, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Lance lo condusse fino al tavolo più vicino, dove lo invitò ad accomodarsi e si sedette a sua volta.  
« Grazie per essere venuto. » iniziò. « Lo so che sei arrabbiato e voglio scusarmi con te come si deve. »  
Keith lo vide prendere un respiro e fare una pausa, come per riordinare le idee.  
« Se siamo in questa situazione è solo colpa mia, avrei dovuto mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito. »  
Quella scelta di parole mise immediatamente Keith sulla difensiva, facendolo irrigidire istintivamente. Lance se ne accorse da come tentò di sottrarre la mano dalle sue.  
« Sh-sh-sh, no. » lo anticipò. « Quello che intendo, è che è stata davvero colpa mia, non è un modo per rigirare la faccenda e colpirti alle spalle. Te lo assicuro, stai tranquillo. »  
« Ma io sono tranquillo. » mentì spudoratamente Keith, lasciandolo continuare.  
« Quello che volevo dire è che avrei dovuto parlare chiaro con i miei colleghi, dirgli che ero impegnato, così da evitare che organizzassero scherzi stupidi. Non l'ho fatto per via di uno stupido scrupolo, temevo non volessi che si sapesse. »  
Gli accarezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice, sempre tenendo strette le sue dita.  
« Cosa ancora più importante, voglio che tu sappia che non farei mai, _mai_ , una cosa del genere alle tue spalle. »  
Lance sottolineò il concetto con un gesto deciso.  
Keith si azzardò ad alzare gli occhi per incrociare i suoi e si stupì nello scoprire un'espressione così risoluta.  
« Non posso sapere come andranno le cose tra di noi in futuro, ma so che non voglio prenderti in giro. Non ho idea di quante volte qualcun altro possa averti detto una cosa del genere, ma, Keith, sono serio, lo sono davvero e spero che tu possa credermi. »  
Un respiro profondo servì a Keith per mantenere un minimo di controllo: forse non era stato scartato un'altra volta. Forse, solo forse, questa volta poteva azzardarsi a sperare che le cose finissero meglio, che qualcuno lo volesse davvero.  
« So che le parole servono a poco, quindi... »  
Lance si alzò in piedi, sempre tenendolo per mano e inducendolo a fare altrettanto.  
« Jenny! Suzanne! » chiamò.  
Un paio di teste sbucarono dal retro del locale.  
« Non ho bisogno che mi troviate nessun ragazzo, perché ho già il migliore che potessi desiderare. Si chiama Keith e mi piace tantissimo. »  
In quel momento la scritta al neon dietro al bancone tornò a illuminarsi, anche se solo parzialmente. Keith la fissò, stranito, per poi arrossire quando lesse le parole che le sole lettere illuminate formavano.

  **KI** LKENNY IRI **S** H BEER – **S** MALL **ME** DIUM LARGE

 Il suo sguardo tornò su Lance, che gli sorrideva dolcemente.  
« Mi perdoni? »  
Keith sentì la propria espressione ammorbidirsi prima che potesse anche solo pensare di impedirlo. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia, tirandolo vicino.  
« Non hai bisogno di essere così plateale. » mormorò a un soffio dalle sue labbra, prima di unirle alle proprie.  
« Scusami di nuovo. » rispose Lance, in tono sollevato, quando si separarono. « Se davvero non ti va, non lo farò più. Seguiremo i tuoi tempi, non voglio farti sentire a disagio. »  
Keith lo fissò, piegando leggermente la testa di lato e sentendo il petto riempirsi di un nuovo calore.  
« E io che volevo smettere di minacciarti se facevi lo sdolcinato in caffetteria. » tentò di scherzare, per stemperare il senso di commozione che quelle parole gli avevano dato.  
Lance si chinò appena in avanti per baciarlo a sua volta, ma un'esclamazione burbera li strappò da quel piccolo idillio.  
« McClain! » sbottò Gyrgan, minaccioso, apparendo dal retro e trascinando con sé un rassegnato Hunk. « Non ti pago per pomiciare e manomettere le mie le insegne! Torna al lavoro o potrai scordarti i baci di quel bel ragazzo per le prossime otto ore! Doppio turno, scansafatiche! »  
Nessuno, ovviamente, gli fece notare che il locale avrebbe chiuso di lì a un'ora e che quella minaccia non sarebbe stata attendibile nemmeno volendo.  
Keith si limitò a sorridere dell'espressione fintamente sconvolta di Lance e a pensare che, dopotutto, quell'insegna non era affatto male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	8. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Personaggi:** Keith Kogane, Lance McClain  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks  & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** In pratica una pwp buttata lì un po' a caso che, giuro, nella mia testa aveva anche un contesto.  
>  **Beta:** Leryu  
>  **Word count:** 2752

Quando Lance rientrò, l'appartamento era completamente buio e silenzioso. Hunk lo aveva avvisato che sarebbe stato da Shay e, probabilmente, sarebbe rientrato il giorno successivo. Keith, invece, con suo sommo disappunto, non si era nemmeno degnato di rispondere quando gli aveva chiesto a che ora sarebbe tornato. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato carino approfittarne per passare del tempo da soli, ma quell'insensibile di certo non ci sarebbe arrivato e, come minimo, sarebbe rientrato ad un'ora improponibile.  
Seccato, Lance lanciò le chiavi sul tavolo insieme al panino che aveva preso alla caffetteria dell'accademia in previsione della sua cena solitaria, e marciò verso la propria stanza. Magari avrebbe potuto chiedere ospitalità a Pidge e Matt, per passare del tempo in compagnia, o anche a Shiro, se non fosse stato in servizio.  
Aprì la porta della propria stanza e allungò una mano in cerca dell'interruttore, ma una presa ferrea gli fece gelare il sangue, mentre qualcuno lo strattonava passandogli qualcosa sugli occhi. La borsa con i libri cadde a terra con un tonfo e il suo cuore perse un battito per lo spavento. Un ladro? Un pazzo? Un assassino?  
Aprì la bocca per urlare, pronto a divincolarsi, quando avvertì un fiato caldo vicino all'orecchio.  
« Sssshhh, non agitarti. Sono io. »  
Per poco non gli cedettero le ginocchia per il sollievo.  
« Keith! Ma che diavolo... Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita! Cos'è questa roba? »  
Le dita scivolarono ansiose sulla stoffa che gli copriva gli occhi, soffermandosi sulla frangia al termine del drappo.  
« La mia pashmina? »  
« La stessa che abbiamo usato quel giorno, quando abbiamo giocato a mosca cieca per il compleanno di Pidge. » rispose Keith, sempre accanto al suo orecchio. « Ricordi quello che avevi detto? »  
Lance lo ricordava fin troppo bene. Rammentava perfettamente anche il brivido di eccitazione che gli aveva dato essere sfiorato da Keith alla cieca. Il fatto che il suo ragazzo lo toccasse quando non poteva vederlo lo mandava fuori di testa, e tempo prima glielo aveva candidamente confessato. Quello che non avrebbe mai immaginato, era di rischiare l'infarto perché Keith l'aveva preso troppo alla lettera.  
« E... e quindi? » si azzardò a chiedere, titubante.  
Le mani di Keith ora erano sui suoi fianchi e risalivano lentamente verso il petto, poteva sentire chiaramente le sue dita attraverso la stoffa leggera della camicia.  
« E quindi adesso facciamo un gioco. »  
Il fatto di non poterlo vedere mentre parlava in quel modo, toglieva a Lance gran parte del divertimento, ma doveva ammettere che immaginare il rossore che colorava le sue guance era altrettanto interessante.  
Poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa di caldo si posò sul suo collo, strappandogli un sussulto.  
« Keith...? » mormorò mentre la sua voce tremava appena.  
« Non parlare. » fu la risposta sussurrata, mentre il ragazzo alle sue spalle lo baciava ancora.  
Lance adorava i baci sul collo, lo facevano letteralmente impazzire, e inclinò la testa di lato per lasciare più spazio a Keith. Sentiva le sue mani muoversi sopra la stoffa della camicia e infine iniziare a slacciarla. Fu in quel momento che avvertì una sensazione differente, come qualcosa di ruvido che si strofinava sulla sua pelle.  
« Keith... cosa... ? » mormorò cercando a tentoni le mani del ragazzo per capire.  
« Oh, i guanti, scusa! » esclamò Keith, allontanandosi da lui probabilmente per toglierli.  
« No! »  
Lance annaspò alla cieca, riuscendo ad afferrare una delle sue mani.  
« Non toglierli, mi piace. » disse, portandosela alle labbra e baciando piano la punta delle dita lasciata scoperta.  
Non l'aveva mai rivelato a Keith, ma essere accarezzato da quei guanti di pelle nera era uno dei suoi sogni proibiti.  
L'altro lo lasciò fare, finché Lance non sentì quelle dita sfuggire alla sua presa e posarsi sulla sua guancia. Keith non attese oltre, si spostò di fronte a lui e catturò le sue labbra in un contatto ben più passionale.  
Baciare alla cieca era straniante ed eccitante al tempo stesso e Lance si trovò a stringersi al corpo del ragazzo, come in cerca di un appiglio concreto. Strinse tra le dita la stoffa della sua maglietta e affondò l'altra mano nei suoi capelli. Ne avvertiva la consistenza serica, i ciuffi morbidi che si arricciavano sul collo. Strinse la presa e tirò leggermente. Per reazione, Keith lasciò le sue labbra e gemette leggermente. Musica per le sue orecchie.  
Con gli occhi coperti, ogni altra sensazione gli appariva amplificata e fu in quel momento che si accorse di qualcosa che premeva contro la sua coscia. La mano che stringeva la maglia, strisciò verso il basso fino ad incontrare la consistenza dei jeans di Keith.  
« Sei eccitato? » mormorò.  
Keith rispose con un mugolio a quel contatto.  
« Come potrei non esserlo? »  
« Vuoi smettere di giocare e passare alle cose serie? » continuò Lance, anche se non sapeva nello specifico in che modo intendesse procedere.   
« Quella era l'intenzione fin dall'inizio. »  
Dopo quelle parole però Keith si staccò da lui e Lance si ritrovò improvvisamente senza appigli. Allungò le mani in avanti ma non trovò nulla.  
« Kitty... » provò a chiamarlo, mettendo nel soprannome una leggera inflessione implorante.  
« Vieni da me. »  
La voce di Keith proveniva da qualche parte davanti a lui. Tentò di figurarsi la stanza, sperando di non essersi spostato troppo dall'ingresso. Se non si sbagliava, in quella direzione doveva esserci il letto, se invece lo stava prendendo in giro, avrebbe finito per sbattere il naso contro le ante dell'armadio. Magari poteva permettersi di dare una sbirciatina...  
« Se ci provi, me ne vado! »  
L'esclamazione di Keith bloccò il gesto della sua mano, a mezz'aria.  
« Va bene, va bene, ma dimmi dove sei. »  
Il tono si fece più morbido.  
« Vieni da me. »  
Lance allungò le mani in avanti e avanzò di un paio di passi, sentendosi barcollante come un sonnambulo. La mancanza della vista scombussolava anche il suo senso dell'equilibrio.  
Un passo ancora e le sue mani vennero strette da un altro paio guantato. Keith lo guidò in avanti, fino a quando non avvertì contro le ginocchia la sponda del letto. Lance vi si appoggiò, ma un attimo dopo vi finì sdraiato, con Keith sopra di lui che lo stava baciando nuovamente.  
Lance si ritrovò ben presto a corto d'aria, un po' per il contatto prolungato, un po' perché Keith aveva deciso che la sua pelle doveva essere deliziosa da baciare, mordere e succhiare, e sentiva le sue labbra scendere dal collo lungo lo sterno.  
Era una sensazione del tutto inaspettata: ogni volta che erano stati insieme era sempre stato Lance a prendere l'iniziativa e a prendersi cura di Keith. Aveva favoleggiato spesso su come sarebbe stato il contrario, ma nemmeno la sua fervida immaginazione era stata in grado di prepararlo a quello che avrebbe provato davvero, alla scarica di eccitazione che gli avrebbero dato le mani di Keith che armeggiavano per abbassare i suoi pantaloni.  
Si ritrovò svestito prima di esserne del tutto cosciente e al pensiero di trovarsi sdraiato sul letto, con addosso solamente una camicia aperta e una benda sugli occhi, completamente alla mercè di Keith, sentiva annodarsi lo stomaco e infiammarsi le guance.  
Di nuovo venne abbandonato da quelle mani e da quelle labbra, e sentì il materasso piegarsi sotto il peso del corpo di Keith che si spostava. Fruscio di stoffa, alcuni tonfi sommessi.  
« Keith...? »  
« Ssshh, sono qui. »  
Un attimo dopo se lo ritrovò addosso, pelle contro pelle, e Lance pensò che il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato in quell'istante. Invece continuò a battere sempre più velocemente man mano che le carezze di Keith si facevano più audaci, che la sua bocca scendeva sempre più giù, dal petto, all'inguine, fino all'interno delle sue cosce. E quella bocca, dannazione, era bollente.  
Sentiva la sua lingua percorrere brevi tratti lasciando scie umide, sentiva le sue labbra succhiare, i suoi denti mordere. Era certo che sarebbero rimasti dei segni e l'idea di avere addosso dei marchi lasciati proprio da lui, lo faceva impazzire.  
Un gemito acuto gli sfuggì quando una mano guantata prese a strofinare la sua erezione, intervallando il tocco ruvido del tessuto a quello più morbido delle dita. L'altra mano, lo percepì chiaramente, si mosse ad allargargli le gambe.  
Un lampo di comprensione illuminò la mente di Lance: era quello, dunque, che il suo ragazzo aveva progettato. Non solo attenzioni o iniziativa, non solo una sorta di gioco delle parti, no, Keith intendeva andare fino in fondo. Lance sapeva come andavano quel genere di cose, ma non era mai successo in quel modo tra loro e lo faceva sentire strano. Forse per l'impossibilità di vedere, forse per l'immediatezza del pensiero, si sentiva anche un po' in ansia.  
Doveva essersi irrigidito perché Keith interruppe il suo lavoro e si sollevò.  
« Lance? Va tutto bene? » chiese, il tono velato di apprensione. « Se non ti va possiamo... »  
« No! »  
L'esclamazione sbocciò spontanea sulle sue labbra.  
« Non smettere. Mi va. Mi va da impazzire. »  
Poteva quasi vedere l'espressione preoccupata di Keith, i suoi occhioni scuri carichi di dubbi sulle proprie capacità e sui disagi che avrebbe potuto provocare. L'unica cosa che gli dispiaceva era di non poter vedere quegli occhi così belli.  
« _Tu_ mi fai impazzire. » ribadì. « Quindi non fermarti. »  
Per sottolineare il concetto, prese virtualmente a pugni il proprio imbarazzo e aprì un po' di più le gambe. Per tutta risposta, lo sentì imprimere un bacio nel suo interno coscia e gradualmente scendere sempre di più fino a sfiorare con la lingua la sua apertura. Una scarica di adrenalina lo portò ad inarcare la schiena, mentre un gemito indecente sfuggiva alle sue labbra.  
Le mani corsero a coprire la bocca, al culmine dell'imbarazzo, ma Keith non aveva ancora finito di torturarlo. Sentì la punta della sua lingua indugiare alcuni istanti poi muoversi lentamente, troppo lentamente, per insinuarsi dentro di lui.  
Ci mancò poco che Lance cacciasse un urlo. A quella reazione sentì Keith ritrarsi, ma non aveva fiato a sufficienza per spiegargli che andava tutto – più o meno – bene. Chissà cosa ne pensava della mancanza di suoni coerenti da parte sua. O dell'aver incrociato le braccia sul volto per nascondere l'imbarazzo. Sentì solo un nuovo fruscio, seguito da due piccoli tonfi e lo schiocco di un tubetto aperto e richiuso.  
Al tocco successivo, le mani di Keith avevano perso la ruvidità dei guanti e lo sfioravano con maggiore gentilezza. Il senso di fresco gli suggerì che avesse le dita coperte di lubrificante e, quando avvertì la prima vera pressione, Lance sentì i propri muscoli tendersi come una corda di chitarra sotto le dita di un accordatore.  
Il peso di Keith si spostò in avanti e la sua voce gli mormorò all'orecchio: « Vuoi che mi fermi? »  
Lance scosse la testa furiosamente, riuscendo a malapena a respirare.  
« Però se ti faccio male, prometti di dirmelo. »  
Questa volta Lance annuì e un attimo dopo sentì il primo dito scivolare dentro di lui. Un gemito istintivo gli mozzò il fiato: era da tanto che non provava quella sensazione e pensare che fosse Keith a procurargliela rendeva tutto ancora più intenso.  
« Keith... » lo chiamò, alzando una mano che venne prontamente stretta.  
« Sono qui. »  
Un bacio raggiunse le sue labbra e impegnò la sua attenzione mentre un secondo dito si faceva strada dentro di lui. Questa volta il dolore si fece sentire e Lance non poté fare a meno di mugolare contro le labbra di Keith. Le dita, che si muovevano dentro di lui per prepararlo, toccavano punti che mandavano scariche elettriche lungo la sua spina dorsale, facendo quasi passare in secondo piano le fitte. Faceva male, ma era necessario, lo sapeva, e, a poco a poco, diventava sempre più piacevole. Sentiva il respiro di Keith sulla sua guancia, sempre più affrettato. Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, avvertì le dita sfilarsi da dentro di lui.  
Anche quel gesto gli provocò una reazione inconsulta in cui, ad un gemito di disappunto, seguì una sensazione di vuoto che lo portò istintivamente ad allungare la propria mano. Gesto che venne immediatamente bloccato.  
« Keith... ti prego... » lo implorò.  
« Mi vuoi davvero? »  
La domanda suonava in tremendo contrasto con il tono spezzato e teso. Era chiaro che anche lui fosse giunto al limite.  
« Se non ti volessi me ne starei qui con una pashmina legata sulla faccia? » sbottò Lance di rimando, ma non aveva davvero la forza di seccarsi, non in quel momento.  
« Keith... » continuò. « Per favore... »  
Non ebbe modo di aggiungere altro, perché lo sentì sistemarsi meglio tra le sue gambe e la sensazione successiva fu quella di una pressione maggiore della precedente. Di qualcosa che premeva contro la sua apertura, di molto più consistente delle semplici dita.  
Tentò di prendere fiato, sapeva di doverlo fare, ma il respiro gli si mozzò in gola mentre, con una spinta più intensa, avvertì chiaramente l'erezione di Keith farsi strada dentro di lui. Strinse i denti, per non gemere di dolore, e sentì la stoffa sugli occhi inumidirsi. Pensava di essere preparato ma non era così, non era mai così.  
Keith gli baciò piano una guancia, poi le labbra dischiuse in un muto ansito di sofferenza. Lui sapeva bene come ci si sentiva, ragionò Lance nel minimo di lucidità che gli era rimasta, e stava facendo del suo meglio. Si muoveva piano ora, dentro e fuori, badando di non esagerare. Lance si chiese come facesse a controllarsi.  
« S-sto bene, puoi… » tentò di dire, mentre respirare era quasi impossibile. « Puoi muoverti di più, se vuoi… »  
Come se il suo permesso gli avesse tolto un freno, Keith iniziò ad affondare in lui con più foga, tralasciando le accortezze usate fino a quel momento. Lance sentì il dolore scemare gradualmente, mescolato e poi travolto dal piacere.  
 _« Ah, sì… sì, más! »_ esclamò con un tono acuto e disperato che stentò a riconoscere come suo.  
Allungò entrambe le mani in avanti, fino a trovare le spalle di Keith, e lo attirò verso di sé. Si strinse a lui, facendogli passare le braccia attorno al suo collo. Keith lasciò che gli graffiasse la pelle, che invocasse il suo nome in modi di cui, a mente lucida, Lance si sarebbe vergognato enormemente.  
Poteva avvertirne il respiro spezzato, i gemiti a stento trattenuti, e lo immaginò con gli occhi chiusi, la fronte sudata e i ciuffi corvini che si attaccavano al volto. Immaginò le sue labbra dischiuse, le sue guance arrossate.  
« Keith... »  
Si sentì tremare dalla testa ai piedi all'idea che Keith stesse provando piacere grazie a lui.  
Una spinta più a fondo e Lance vide tutto bianco, nonostante la benda. Una scarica di adrenalina lo travolse e gettò indietro la testa, mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano istintivamente in avanti.  
 _« Ah, madre de Dios! »_ gridò, sentendo l'orgasmo esplodere nel basso ventre.  
Percepì appena Keith lasciarsi andare a sua volta a un'esclamazione acuta, mentre raggiungeva l’apice. Gli occorse un attimo prima di staccarsi da lui e accasciarsi al suo fianco, respirando pesantemente accanto al suo orecchio.  
Lance impiegò alcuni istanti a recuperare lucidità, prima di armeggiare con le frange della pashmina, per liberarsene, e alla fine fu Keith a sfilargliela.  
« Hai gli occhi arrossati. » constatò quest'ultimo con una prima occhiata. « Era troppo stretta? O... hai pianto perché ti ho fatto male. Ti avevo detto di avvertirmi. Lance, insomma... »  
Aveva un'espressione tremendamente preoccupata, ma Lance necessitò di un istante per riuscire ad elaborare una risposta. Il volto di Keith era la prima cosa su cui il suo sguardo si era posato, ed era esattamente come se l'era immaginato: con le guance accese, le labbra arrossate come se le avesse morse fino ad un attimo prima, i capelli scomposti e la fronte sudata. I suoi occhi erano lucidi e di un colore incredibile.  
Si sollevò su un gomito, ancora leggermente tremante per l'amplesso, e lo baciò.  
« Sei bellissimo, _cariño mio_. »  
« Lance... »  
« É stato eccezionale. Però mi rendo conto adesso di essermi perso uno spettacolo meraviglioso. »  
Gli si accoccolò contro, strofinando il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
« Mi piace quando prendi l'iniziativa, sei sexy da morire, quindi fatti guardare la prossima volta, ok? »  
Keith nascose il volto nei suoi capelli, imbarazzato da quelle parole, e Lance ridacchiò abbracciandolo.  
« Ti amo, Kitty. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	9. Shining star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Personaggi:** Keith Kogane, Lance McClain  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks  & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Doveva essere scritta per il compleanno di Lance, che era il 28 luglio, ma io sono una brutta persona. L'ho scritta a settembre e la posto ora.  
>  Partecipa al contest "All summer long" di Fanwriter.it. Prompt: lavorare all'acqua park ha i suoi pro e contro. Bambini urlanti tutto i giorno, ma poi hai le chiavi per invitare la tua crush ad un appuntamento romantico notturno.  
>  **Beta:** Myst  
>  **Word count:** 5039

« Un lavoro?! »   
L'esclamazione di Lance, riecheggiò per l'appartamento 16B, attirando addirittura l'attenzione di Hunk che si trovava in camera sua.  
Keith incrociò le braccia e lo guardò di traverso.  
« Qual è il problema? Puoi lavorare solo tu? »   
« No, certo che no, però... L'Interstellar Cafè chiuderà per tutto il mese di agosto e questa è la nostra prima estate da fidanzati! Mi avevi promesso che l'avremmo trascorsa insieme. »   
Lo sguardo di Keith si assottigliò, velandosi di scetticismo.  
« Ok, ok, forse non me l'avevi proprio promesso. Ma lo davo per scontato! Keith! Non sai davvero cosa sia il romanticismo! »   
Lance si portò una mano alla fronte, gettando la testa all'indietro, tutto preso dal suo dramma. Aveva fatto mille progetti, per quei mesi estivi, scelto un sacco di posticini romantici da visitare e attività da svolgere con il suo ragazzo, che però, a quanto pareva, non era dello stesso avviso.  
Keith sospirò e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo della cucina. Faceva caldo ed era chiaro che non avesse nessuna voglia di sostenere quella conversazione. In realtà, si ritrovò a pensare Lance, Keith aveva ancora parecchio da imparare su come funzionassero le cose in una coppia. Certe decisioni andavano prese insieme.  
« Il romanticismo non mi fa pagare la retta dell'accademia, Lance. » fu tuttavia la risposta a cui non poté obiettare. « Tu hai il posto all'Interstellar per arrotondare e i tuoi che ti danno una mano. Io ho solo una borsa di studio che non copre tutte le spese. Lo so, lo so, ci tenevi, e mi dispiace, ma ho davvero poca altra scelta. »   
A quelle parole Lance non poteva davvero rispondere. Sapeva benissimo che Keith non aveva una famiglia a cui appoggiarsi e che era riuscito a farsi ammettere alla Garrison solo grazie ad una borsa di studio che aveva dimostrato quanto eccezionali fossero le sue capacità. Ed era stato proprio in virtù di quelle capacità che era stato ammesso a un corso a cui Lance ambiva da sempre, ma che non l’aveva accettato: quello di fisica astronomica che avrebbe tenuto le sue lezioni speciali nel planetario dell’accademia.   
Sulle prime Lance ci era rimasto male, al punto da prenderla come un’offesa personale - in fondo frequentavano entrambi ingegneria aerospaziale e quel corso sarebbe servito anche a lui - ma alla fine aveva dovuto farsene una ragione. Il fatto che alcune lezioni si svolgessero in estate non era d’aiuto, ma si era ripromesso di non far pesare troppo a Keith la cosa. Avrebbero avuto comunque tempo per loro due, si era detto. Certo, se quel gomitolo di senso di responsabilità che era il suo ragazzo non avesse deciso che l’ammontare della borsa di studio non era più sufficiente.  
« Posso almeno sapere dove lavorerai? »   
« All'Acqua Park appena fuori città. » fu la risposta, pronunciata con una punta d’imbarazzo.  
« All’Acqua Park? Sei serio? Keith, tu non sai nuotare! »   
Keith prese a camminare su e giù per la cucina dell'appartamento, come faceva ogni volta che era nervoso.  
« É già tanto che abbia trovato questo, anzi, devo ringraziare Coran che mi ha dato una mano. Sarò alla cassa delle piscine, quindi che sappia nuotare o meno ha poca importanza. »   
Lance sbuffò, mostrando la sua totale disapprovazione per quell'idea. Si allungò sulla sedia dov'era seduto e chiese ostentando indifferenza: « Quanto durerà questo fantastico lavoro? »   
« Fino alla fine di agosto. Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace, che altro posso fare? Mettiti nei miei panni! »   
« I tuoi panni mi starebbero stretti, Kitty-boy. » sentenziò Lance, alzandosi e lasciando la stanza.  
Per quel che lo riguardava, quella conversazione finiva lì.  
  
Se ci rifletteva con calma, Lance poteva capire perfettamente le ragioni che avevano portato Keith a comportarsi in quel modo. Il punto era che, davvero, non aveva nessuna voglia di ragionarci con calma.  
Questo era quello che pensava mentre si allacciava il grembiule e si apprestava ad iniziare il proprio turno all'Interstellar Cafè, dove lavorava part-time come cameriere.   
Keith gli aveva giocato un brutto tiro, addirittura lavorare per tutto il mese di agosto, mentre lui sarebbe stato libero. Inammissibile. Senza contare che, proprio in quel periodo, aveva progettato di tornare a casa e presentare Keith alla sua famiglia. Ne avevano sentito parlare così tanto che, ora che stavano insieme, gli sembrava il minimo farli incontrare di persona. Ci aveva ragionato un sacco, vista l’importanza del gesto, ma era altrettanto sicuro che sarebbe andata bene. Si amavano, non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Peccato che Keith non la pensasse allo stesso modo e gli avesse rotto le uova nel paniere senza preoccuparsene minimamente.  
« Cos’è quella faccia scura? Non ti si addice! »   
L’esclamazione, proveniente da uno dei tavolini poco lontani, attirò la sua attenzione e gli strappò suo malgrado un sorriso quando riconobbe gli avventori.  
Shiro, il vicino del piano di sopra, e Allura, l’amministratrice del palazzo, gli stavano facendo cenno di avvicinarsi.  
« Ciao, Allura! Shiro! Ehi, dove hai lasciato Pidge? »   
Era strano vederlo senza la sua giovane fidanzata e in compagnia dell’ex. Tuttavia erano talmente in buoni rapporti tra loro che Lance non si pose il minimo problema a fare domande che per chiunque altro sarebbero state indiscrete.  
« Sembra che ci sia una lezione speciale all’accademia. » spiegò Shiro. « Qualcosa che ha a che fare con lo spazio e, anche se non fa parte del suo corso, ha voluto provare ad infiltrarsi. Aspetto aggiornamenti da un momento all’altro. »  
Così dicendo, posò il proprio telefono sul tavolo e sorrise.  
Una lezione speciale, già. Quella di fisica astronomica al planetario, la stessa a cui stava partecipando Keith.  
« Tu invece perché hai quella faccia? » s’interessò Allura, premurosa. « Non dirmi che mister Zarkon del terzo piano è venuto di nuovo a minacciarvi per l’affitto! Gli avevo detto che me ne sarei occupata io. »   
Mister Zarkon era il proprietario della palazzina e a volte, per brevi periodi, risiedeva al terzo piano, nell'appartamento di fronte a quello di Shiro. Odiava il fatto che la maggior parte degli inquilini fossero studenti e il suo hobby era dare loro il tormento con l’affitto arretrato.  
Lance avrebbe quasi preferito che il motivo del suo cattivo umore fosse lui.  
« No, lui non c’entra, ma ti ringrazio per l’interessamento. » disse, accomodandosi con aria mesta assieme a loro e sperando che il proprietario del bar non lo notasse troppo presto. « Shiro, io e te abbiamo molto in comune: siamo entrambi meno importanti della fisica astronomica, e anche degli Acqua Park, oserei dire. »   
Quella battuta fece sì che si guadagnasse un paio di sguardi interrogativi, ma nessuno dei due fece domande.   
« Pidge tiene un sacco a quel corso. » disse invece Shiro. « Matt ha detto che sarebbe stata disposta ad hackerare il database dell'accademia se non l'avessero lasciata assistere. Davanti a tanto ardore e fame di conoscenza, chi sono io per protestare? »  
« É davvero bello quando la persona che ami capisce le tue passioni e le tue necessità. » fece eco Allura. « Non c'è niente di più soddisfacente che sentirsi supportati da chi ci sta vicino. »   
Lance spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra, avvertendo una sorta di accusa sottintesa, che di certo si trovava solo nella sua testa.  
« E tu, Lance, che problemi hai con l'astrofisica e gli Acqua Park? » continuò Allura, sinceramente interessata e, di certo, disposta ad aiutare qualora ce ne fossero stati effettivamente.  
Lance scosse la testa, abbozzando un sorriso e dando retta finalmente alla propria coscienza.  
« Nessuno, in effetti. L'astrofisica è molto interessante e anche a me sarebbe piaciuto seguire quel corso. Se Pidge hackera il database, dovrò ricordarmi di dirle di inserire anche me. Quanto agli Acqua Park... »   
Alzò le spalle, come se improvvisamente non fosse più così importante.  
« É un sacco che non ci vado, pensavo che sarebbe stato carino farci un salto quest'estate. »   
Perché, in fondo, non c'è niente di più soddisfacente che supportare la persona che ami. Anche se ti manda all'aria i progetti di vacanza.  
  
Keith chiuse il libro di testo e lo infilò nello zaino, per poi alzarsi dalla poltroncina girevole.   
Di tutte le persone con cui si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi faccia a faccia all'uscita del planetario, Pidge era di certo l'ultima della lista.   
« Cosa ci fai qui? » chiese, stupito, in risposta al suo allegro: « Oh, ehi! »   
La ragazza gli mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti, chiaramente elettrizzata dalla lezione appena trascorsa.  
« Ho pensato che non potevo perdermi questo corso per nulla al mondo e avevo ragione! »   
« Sei un anno indietro. » obiettò Keith, come se questo potesse essere davvero un problema per lei.  
Infatti Pidge alzò le spalle, noncurante.  
« Ho hackerato l'elenco degli ammessi. »   
Quelle parole fecero accendere nella mente di Keith una lampadina: Lance teneva enormemente a quel corso ed era rimasto molto male nel non figurare tra i candidati, quindi, forse, avrebbe potuto...  
« Potresti farlo di nuovo? » chiese quindi, speranzoso, ma le sue aspettative vennero immediatamente messe a tacere da un lieve scuotimento di testa.  
« Non a corso iniziato, senza contare che, ad un secondo accesso, si moltiplicano le possibilità di venire scoperti. »  
Doveva aver fatto un'espressione parecchio delusa, perché Pidge si affrettò ad aggiungere: « Non prendertela, vedrai che Lance verrà ammesso alla prossima graduatoria. »   
Mentre s'incamminavano insieme nel cortile dell'accademia, i suoi pensieri continuavano a frullare attorno a quel punto: Lance avrebbe voluto assistere alle lezioni di fisica astronomica, perché ovviamente Lance adorava le stelle, e a breve sarebbe stato il suo compleanno; ci teneva a fargli un regalo speciale, ma si sarebbe trattato dell'ennesima spesa per cui la borsa di studio di Keith non era più sufficiente. Inoltre, proprio per quel motivo, avevano anche discusso, quindi serviva un modo degno per farsi perdonare.  
Si voltò lentamente in direzione dell'amica, come se la risposta fosse sempre stata lì, a passeggiare accanto a lui.  
« Pidge... »   
« No. » rispose immediatamente lei.  
« Non sai neanche cosa voglio chiederti! » protestò Keith, indignato.  
« So che non mi piacerà. E va bene, dimmi. »   
« Pensi che sarebbe possibile avere l'accesso al planetario fuori dall'orario delle lezioni. Ad esempio... di notte? »   
Pidge sgranò gli occhi: era evidentemente peggio di quanto si aspettasse. Si prese alcuni istanti per riflettere e alla fine rispose con cautela.  
« Tecnicamente sì, ma prima di andare in galera vorrei laurearmi e, se possibile, andare nello spazio. In ogni caso mi seccherebbe finirci per aver permesso a te e Lance di amoreggiare in una proprietà privata. »   
« Ok, ok, ho afferrato il concetto. »   
Niente da fare, avrebbe dovuto trovare un'altra soluzione.   
  
“L'altra soluzione” fu il pensiero fisso di Keith per tutta la mattinata successiva, mentre se ne stava appoggiato al banco della cassa dell'Acqua Park, fissando distrattamente la superficie scintillante dell'acqua e invidiando quelli che vi stavano a mollo. Faceva caldo e si approssimava l'ora di pranzo, persino la colonia estiva in gita si era rifugiata all'ombra delle frasche sul prato poco più in là, rendendo l'atmosfera più tranquilla. Keith soffocò uno sbadiglio e appoggiò la testa sul palmo della mano.  
La sera precedente Lance non gli aveva parlato, se non per il minimo indispensabile, facendogli temere che ce l'avesse ancora con lui. Era una brutta sensazione, che gli riportava alla mente il periodo prima che si mettessero insieme, quando Keith aveva addirittura considerato l'idea di cambiare casa. Certo, ora la situazione non era così grave, ma lo impensieriva ugualmente.  
« Ehi, Keith! »   
L'esclamazione attirò la sua attenzione e vide il bagnino delle piscine accanto all'ingresso avvicinarsi con un sorriso. Lo salutò con un cenno della mano e l'altro gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.  
« Rolo. »   
« Fammi un favore, tieni d'occhio qui per qualche minuto, ok? »   
Keith gli rivolse un'occhiata incredula, certo di aver capito male.  
« Cosa? No, non posso! »   
« Eddai, Keith, vado solo a bere un caffè, un paio di minuti. Che vuoi che succeda? »   
Già, cosa poteva succedere in un paio di minuti? Nulla, vero? Certamente no.  
« Ok, però fai in fretta. Questo non è il mio lavoro, non lo posso fare! »   
Rolo gli strizzò l'occhio, in segno di ringraziamento, ed entrò nell'edificio dove si trovava il bar, lasciandolo a guardia dei pochi bagnanti.   
Keith si appoggiò con la schiena al muro esterno del piccolo locale della cassa e lasciò che il suo sguardo tornasse a vagare e la sua mente a perdersi nei pensieri. Voleva fare pace con Lance il più presto possibile, non poteva certo aspettare fino al suo compleanno, mancavano ancora tre settimane! Quella sera avrebbe provato a parlargli, magari di fronte a una pizza: Lance aveva sempre apprezzato quando uscivano a mangiare una pizza.  
Era talmente assorto nei suoi progetti, che quasi non notò l'enorme bicchiere di frullato che gli venne allungato sotto il naso. Quando alzò lo sguardo, stupito, i suoi occhi ne incontrarono un paio azzurri, corredati di un sorriso sornione.  
« É quasi ora di pranzo, vuoi favorire? » chiese Lance, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
« Cosa ci fai qui? » esclamò invece Keith, stupefatto. « Pensavo ce l'avessi con me, che odiassi l'idea di questo lavoro e... »   
Il suo sguardo scivolò verso il basso, sul torace abbronzato del ragazzo.  
« … Sei senza maglietta. » constatò.  
Lance alzò un sopracciglio e gli restituì un'espressione perplessa.  
« Keith? Siamo in piscina? »   
Affermazioni con il tono voluto di domande retoriche e la risata sulle labbra.  
« Sono qui come cliente. Per caso t'infastidisce che qualcuno mi guardi? »   
« Che stupidaggine. » lo liquidò Keith, afferrando il bicchiere di frullato e bevendone un sorso. Conteneva delle fragole, niente male.  
Lance rise e gli punzecchiò il fianco.  
« Sei carino quando fingi di non essere geloso. Comunque no, non ce l'ho con te. Non impazzisco di gioia all'idea di questo lavoro maaaaa... capisco che ti serva e smetterò di fare il bambino capriccioso. Per questo ti ho portato il frullato della pace. »   
Keith sorrise e stava per sporgersi verso di lui e dargli un bacio, quando uno strillo lo fece bloccare a metà del gesto. Voltandosi di scatto, si rese conto che proveniva dalla piscina più grande, quella profonda cinque metri.  
Il frullato finì miseramente sul pavimento mentre entrambi accorrevano alle grida di una bambina, in acqua, e di una ragazza della colonia, a bordo piscina. Keith la raggiunse in un attimo, ma si bloccò ad un passo dall'acqua: era una piscina profonda, lui non sapeva nuotare, se si fosse tuffato avrebbe finito per...  
Gli schizzi che lo raggiunsero, lo riscossero, mostrandogli Lance che raggiungeva la bimba in un paio di bracciate e la trascinava a riva.  
L'animatrice l'accolse a braccia aperte, piangendo, scusandosi e ringraziando Lance infinite volte.  
« Non so come sia potuto succedere, l'ho persa di vista solo un attimo! Grazie, oh, grazie infinite! L'hai salvata! Grazie! » continuava a ripetere, mentre Keith osservava la scena ancora incredulo.  
Era successo tutto in pochi secondi e, se non fosse stato per Lance, quella bambina probabilmente sarebbe annegata. E tutto perché lui non era stato in grado di portare a termine un compito che gli era stato affidato per pochi minuti. Non l'aveva nemmeno vista avvicinarsi all'acqua.  
« Ehi, Keith! Che succede? »   
La voce di Rolo lo raggiunse, in tono seccato, mentre il bagnino accorreva verso di loro. Più che preoccupato, sembrava infastidito dall'accaduto.  
« Insomma, ti avevo detto di tenere d'occhio le piscine! » lo sgridò. « Stai cercando di uccidere dei clienti? »   
Quelle parole colpirono Keith, pungolando il suo senso di colpa e portandolo ad alzare lo sguardo verso Rolo, desolato.  
« Mi dispiace, io... »   
« EHI! »   
L'esclamazione di Lance fece voltare tutti nella sua direzione. Il ragazzo era ancora in piedi a bordo piscina, le mani piantate sui fianchi e un'espressione che non prometteva niente di buono.  
« Si può sapere perché te la stai prendendo con Keith? Mi sembra di capire che sia tu il bagnino, quello che dovrebbe _tenere d'occhio le piscine_. E invece non c'eri! Guarda un po', proprio mentre una bambina era nei guai. Comodo prendersela per le proprie mancanze con chi non ha colpa, eh?!»   
« Ma che vuoi? Sei il suo ragazzo, forse? Fatti gli affari tuoi. » sbottò Rolo, con un'evidente coda di paglia.  
« Indovina un po'? Sì, sono in suo ragazzo! E se non la fai finita immediatamente, io... »   
« Lance! »   
« Sai che fine fa la gentaglia come te? Lo sai? »   
« Lance, per favore. »   
« Licenziata! Li.Cen.Zia.Ta. »   
« LANCE! »   
Finalmente Keith riuscì a farsi dare retta, tentando di mettere una pezza al fatto che tutti i clienti dell'Acqua Park li stessero guardando e che l'animatrice, con ancora la bambina in braccio, sembrasse più terrorizzata di prima.  
Rolo lanciò un'occhiata intorno e si allontanò mugugnando un paio di insulti tra i denti.  
Keith sospirò e si scusò con la ragazza, che scosse la testa sorridendo.  
« Non è colpa tua, se non fosse stato per voi non so cosa sarebbe successo. Ancora grazie infinite. »   
Mentre tornava verso la postazione della cassa, si sentì sfiorare la mano e, voltandosi, vide Lance accennare un pallido sorriso.  
« Ehi, ha ragione lei, sai? Non è colpa tua, quello non era il tuo lavoro. »   
Keith sospirò.   
« Può essere, ma se avessi saputo nuotare, avrei potuto aiutare quella bambina. Se non ci fossi stato tu... Forse avevi ragione a dire che non ha senso che io faccia questo lavoro. »   
Lance si bloccò e lo afferrò per le spalle.  
« Era una situazione che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto crearsi. Non era qualcosa che ci si aspettava da te. Non è colpa tua. Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Non lo è, punto. »   
« Ok, ok, ho capito. » capitolò Keith, annuendo.  
« Bene. Ora che siamo d'accordo, posso andare a prenderti un altro frullato. »   
  
Nelle settimane successive, Lance si presentò diverse volte all'Acqua Park come cliente, passando il tempo a chiacchierare con Keith, ma non gli capitò più di incontrare Rolo. Quando ne chiese notizie, venne a sapere che l’animatrice della colonia estiva aveva presentato una lamentela alla direzione, che aveva portato al licenziamento del bagnino. Allo stesso tempo, la ragazza aveva chiarito quanto Keith e “il suo amico” fossero stati d’aiuto, e il proprietario, con suo grande sollievo, gli aveva confermato la propria fiducia.  
Lance non lesinò manifestazioni di entusiasmo davanti alla notizia, anche se Keith continuava a sostenere di non meritarselo e di avere parte della responsabilità.  
« Smettila di brontolare. » lo aveva ammonito, un pomeriggio. « É solo un bene che tu sia riuscito a tenerti questo lavoro. Dalla prossima settimana l’Interstellar chiuderà per ferie e mi sarei annoiato a stare a casa tutto il tempo. »   
Keith gli aveva restituito un’occhiata perplessa, mettendo da parte il fondo cassa che stava contando in previsione del cambio turno.   
« Come sarebbe, a casa? Non dovevi tornare dai tuoi? Ero convinto che saresti stato via per tutto il mese di agosto. »   
« E lasciarti qui da solo tra il lavoro e il corso in accademia? Rischiavo di ritrovarti stecchito perché ti eri dimenticato di mangiare o qualcosa del genere. »   
Lo aveva detto come se non fosse stato niente d’importante, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere quando aveva visto gli occhi dell’altro spalancarsi.  
« Andrò a trovare la mia famiglia la prossima volta che potrai venire anche tu. »      
L’espressione di Keith si era illuminata.  
« Non è necessario, davvero… » aveva iniziato, ma non era riuscito a impedirsi di sorridere a sua volta, dimostrando a Lance che quella fosse stata una buona idea. « Dovresti festeggiare il compleanno con loro. »   
« Lo festeggerò con te e gli altri, non potrei chiedere di meglio. »   
A quelle parole, Keith aveva assottigliato lo sguardo e inclinato leggermente la testa di lato, come colpito da un’idea improvvisa.  
« Mi verresti a prendere in chiusura, giovedì? Farò un paio d’ore di straordinario quindi penso che verso le 22:00 vada bene. »   
Lance si era sforzato di non mostrarsi troppo stupito da quell’improvviso cambio di argomento, e si era limitato ad annuire.  
Il giorno richiesto si era presentato all’appuntamento ma, invece uscire dal complesso e tornare a casa, Keith lo aveva invitato ad entrare.  
Non aveva idea del perché gli avesse chiesto di raggiungerlo o di cosa avesse in mente, ma il suo ragazzo sembrava tenerci molto e Lance non si era mai tirato indietro quando si trattava di fare qualcosa sopra le righe.  
Più avanzavano nella zona delle piscine, più l’atmosfera dell’Acqua Park di notte gli sembrava inquietante.  
Keith sparì per un attimo nel gabbiotto della cassa, azionando qualcosa sul quadro elettrico, e l'intero parco s'illuminò di una tenue luce azzurra, proveniente dalle piscine stesse.   
Lance non trattenne un piccola esclamazione di stupore, mentre avanzava tra le aiuole, avvolto da quella luminosità quasi surreale.  
« Mi hai fatto venire qui per mostrarmi questo? » chiese, affascinato.   
Keith lo raggiunse e gli prese la mano, guidandolo verso il bordo di una delle piscine  
« Non solo. Puoi fare il bagno, se vuoi. Abbiamo tutto lo spazio per noi. »   
Lance non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie: avere una piscina tutta per sé era sempre stato un suo segreto desiderio, ma sapeva che, soprattutto d'estate, si trattava di qualcosa di irrealizzabile.  
« Non ti creerà dei problemi? » obiettò infatti, ma Keith rise.  
« No, il signor Blaytz mi ha dato le chiavi, dicendomi di portare il mio _amico_ che è stato così d'aiuto. Vedila come una specie di ricompensa. »   
« Questo Blaytz mi piace, è un tipo intelligente. » commentò Lance con una risatina, sfilandosi la maglietta. « Posso spogliarmi o ti verrà un'altra crisi di gelosia verso il nulla? »   
Keith gli rifilò una smorfia, mentre si svestiva a sua volta.  
« Scemo! »   
L'acqua era tiepida, memore del sole di quel pomeriggio, e Lance vi si abbandonò con un mormorio estatico. Adorava galleggiare, lasciarsi scivolare attraverso di essa, affondarvi e sentire la spinta che lo riportava a galla. Era nato per stare in acqua e sentiva la nostalgia del mare.  
« Keith! Non vieni? » esclamò, riemergendo e allontanandosi dagli occhi i ciuffi di capelli bagnati.  
Il ragazzo, seduto sul bordo e con la gambe a bagno fino alle ginocchia, scosse la testa lentamente.  
« Sai che non posso. Non preoccuparti, divertiti, mi piace guardarti. »   
C'erano poche cose che Lance McClain non poteva sopportare, e una di queste era lo sguardo del suo ragazzo quando sorrideva in quel modo. Nessuno avrebbe potuto sostenerlo, era letteralmente un'arma di distruzione di massa.  
Per questo Lance nuotò verso di lui e gli prese una mano tra le proprie.  
« Andiamo, dai. Ti tengo io, giuro che non ti lascio andare a fondo. »   
La prima parte della piscina non era profonda, si poteva toccare agevolmente, quindi Keith finì per seguirlo senza opporre troppa resistenza e Lance rise quando se lo ritrovò tra le braccia.  
« Ehi! Buonasera! »   
L'acqua gli arrivava solo fino alle spalle, ma Keith restava comunque stretto a lui, per niente a proprio agio, per questo Lance decise che fosse il caso di farlo sciogliere un po'. Dopotutto erano lì per divertirsi, doveva essere una bella serata e non gli piaceva sentirlo così rigido.  
Lasciò scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena, oltre i fianchi, e vide gli occhi di Keith spalancarsi quando proseguirono dal suo fondoschiena alle cosce. Strinse le dita, spinse verso l'alto e se lo trovò letteralmente in braccio. Per reazione, Keith gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita e le braccia attorno al collo.  
« Che stai facendo?! » esclamò.  
« Niente che non ti piaccia. » rispose Lance, ridendo. « Normalmente non riesco a sollevarti, così ho pensato di farmi dare una mano dall'acqua e sperimentare come ci si sente a stringere un Kitty koala! »   
« Te l'ho già detto che sei scemo? »   
« Non te ne fai mancare una, baby! »   
Alzò il volto, verso quello di Keith, e lo baciò. L'altro ragazzo, sulle prime, gli sembrò incerto, ma bastò qualche istante perché si rilassasse contro di lui e ricambiasse il bacio. Lance sorrise contro le sue labbra e si lasciò andare nell'acqua, inducendo Keith a fare lo stesso. Anche se si teneva sempre a lui, la sua presa era meno stretta e arrivò addirittura a distendere le gambe e a lasciarsi sostenere dall'acqua.   
Lance sentì sotto i piedi il gradino che segnava lo strapiombo di cinque metri in cui la piscina sprofondava, ma fece finta di nulla e continuò a lasciarsi galleggiare con Keith appoggiato al suo petto.  
« Vai alla grande, tesoro. » scherzò, accarezzandogli i capelli e incantandosi di fronte alle ciocche corvine che fluttuavano a pelo dell'acqua.  
« Non prendermi in giro. » fu la risposta borbottata che lo raggiunse.  
« Non lo sto facendo. Anzi, se vuoi, potrei davvero insegnarti a nuotare. Se Blaytz ti lascia le chiavi, potremmo farne un appuntamento fisso. »   
« E io potrei addirittura darti retta. »   
Lance gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.   
« Sono a tua completa disposizione. »   
  
Circa un'ora dopo, erano distesi nel prato accanto alle vasche, avvolti in due degli accappatoi messi a disposizione per i clienti. La luminescenza debole e soffusa creava un'atmosfera surreale e non disturbava l'osservazione del cielo.  
« Avrei voluto portarti al planetario. »   
La voce di Keith, inusualmente bassa, spezzò il silenzio.  
Lo sguardo di Lance fu subito su di lui.  
« Quello dell'accademia, intendo. Sai, per via del corso e tutto il resto... Però Pidge mi ha detto che se si fosse di nuovo introdotta nel sistema, ci avrebbero arrestati tutti. »   
Lance sbuffò una risatina e intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
« Prima di andare in galera, mi piacerebbe andare nello spazio. » commentò, divertito.  
Keith però non sembrava altrettanto allegro.  
« É la stessa cosa che ha detto Pidge. »   
« E ha ragione. »   
Lance si voltò su un fianco e strinse la mano tra le proprie.  
« Non m'importa niente del corso, anzi, sono contento che tu lo stia frequentando. Ci proverò di nuovo il prossimo semestre. Keith, davvero, non hai nessuno motivo di sentirti in colpa per un tuo traguardo. »   
« Sì, ma... »   
« Niente ma. Sei lì perché te lo meriti, punto e basta. Se sono stato invidioso, per un attimo, sono stato uno stupido. E poi stare qui, con te, di notte, è molto meglio che stare chiusi dentro un  planetario. »   
Finalmente quel commento lo fece sorridere, ma durò solo un istante, dopodiché Keith lasciò la sua mano e si alzò, per allontanarsi attraverso il prato.  
Lance si sedette e lo seguì con lo sguardo, perplesso, preoccupato, sulle prime, di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Pochi minuti dopo, lo vide tornare con in mano una scatola: era bianca con sottili decorazioni dorate, ed era chiusa da un fiocco dello stesso colore.  
Lance sollevò un sopracciglio, quando Keith gliela porse.  
« Il mio compleanno è domani. »   
« In realtà è oggi. Da almeno... » Keith lanciò una rapida occhiata all'orologio. « … quattro minuti. Auguri. »   
La sua espressione si aprì in un sorriso dolce e Lance sentì mancare un battito, come sempre ogni volta che succedeva. Chissà se si rendeva conto dell'effetto che gli faceva?  
« Posso aprirlo? » chiese, fremendo di curiosità.  
Quando Keith annuì, si risolse a sciogliere il fiocco e a lasciarlo cadere sull'erba. Sollevò il coperchio, cautamente, e scoprì all'interno della scatola quelli che sembravano dei documenti. Li sollevò, dubbioso, e sotto di essi trovò una cornice con all'interno una sorta di attestato. Scorse velocemente la pergamena decorata a sua volta in oro e vi riconobbe il proprio nome, seguito da una serie di lettere e cifre. Impiegò alcuni istanti a capire ma, quando realizzò, i suoi occhi si spalancarono, increduli.  
« Mi hai regalato una stella?! » esclamò a voce troppo alta nel silenzio della notte.  
Keith tentennò per un attimo prima di annuire, un sorriso timido sulle labbra, e Lance desiderò baciarle all'istante.  
Non pose tempo tra il pensiero e l'azione, e un istante dopo si ritrovò sulla schiena, con Keith addosso che ricambiava appassionatamente i suoi baci.  
« Se fossi al mio posto, adesso te ne usciresti con qualche battuta squallida sul genere di “Sei tu la stella più luminosa”. » lo sentì mormorare ad un certo punto, in un tono ironico che gli strappò una risata.  
« Non hai bisogno di ricorrere al sarcasmo se vuoi farmi un complimento. » ribatté Lance, con un ghigno che fece imbronciare Keith.  
« Non era un complimento. »   
« Oh, sì che lo era. Lo era eccome. Volevi dirmi che sono la tua stella brillante, che mi ami alla follia e non puoi fare a meno di me. » esclamò, punzecchiandolo su un fianco.  
« Stupidaggini. Sai benissimo che non sono così sdolcinato, ti stavo prendendo in giro. »   
« Già, sei così poco sdolcinato che per il mio compleanno mi hai portato a fare il bagno di notte e mi hai regalato una stella. Davvero l'ultimo dei bruti. »   
A quelle parole Keith capitolò e si abbandonò a una risata mentre si rimetteva a sedere in modo più o meno composto.  
« Va bene, va bene, sei la mia stella brillante, ti amo alla follia e non posso fare a meno di te! Contento? »   
Erano solo parole dette con leggerezza, senza un particolare significato, Lance lo sapeva, eppure si sentì scaldare il cuore.   
Invece di alzarsi a sua volta, afferrò Keith per un braccio e se lo tirò nuovamente addosso.  
« Ti amo anch'io, gattino. »   
Bastò quella parola e lo vide arrossire furiosamente mentre balbettava uno stentato: « Falla finita. »   
Lance gli lanciò un'occhiata stupita, poi le sue labbra si distesero in un sorrisetto poco rassicurante.  
« Qualcuno qui ha qualche problema con i nomignoli? Gattino, cucciolo, tesoro, piccolo mio... »   
« LANCE! »   
Le sfumature di rosso sulle guance di Keith erano quanto di più soddisfacente avesse mai visto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	10. Un bagno spaziale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** Un bagno spaziale  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Personaggi:** Keith Kogane, Lance McClain  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Per questa storia esistono delle bellissime fanart [qui](https://catearella.tumblr.com/post/168571814184/yukidelleran-this-is-for-you-in-advance-or) e [qui](https://grim-marcher.tumblr.com/post/168863157799/a-whole-week-doing-this-piece-and-now-im). E grazie alle bathbomb di esistere!  
>  ~~ **Beta:**~~  
>  **Word count:** 2766  
> 

Era stata una giornata tremenda.  
Quella mattina aveva avuto l'esame del corso di Normative Aeronautiche e, si sapeva, lui e i regolamenti non erano mai andati d'accordo, quindi erano alte le probabilità che fosse andato male.  
A seguire si erano svolte le simulazioni di volo e, per quanto fosse molto più ferrato in quell'attività, per uno scherzo del destino si era ritrovato in una squadra diversa da quella con cui operava di solito. Questo aveva completamente scombinato il tempismo delle azioni, facendo miseramente precipitare la navicella e infuriare il comandante Iverson. Il suo superiore gli aveva aspramente rimproverato che essere un ottimo pilota non era sufficiente e che se non avesse imparato a lavorare in squadra non avrebbe mai passato il corso. Doveva smetterla di essere egoista, iniziare a pensare ai bisogni degli altri, sincronizzarsi con i membri del suo equipaggio e blablabla.  
Avevano dovuto ripetere la simulazione quattro volte prima di riuscire a compiere un atterraggio decente e ne erano usciti tutti sfiancati.  
A coronare il tutto era giunta la fotocopiatrice della biblioteca. Non gli era sembrato di chiedere molto, solamente alcune copie di un manuale per una lezione dell’indomani, ma l’aggeggio infernale aveva deciso di incepparsi nel peggior modo possibile: non solo rifiutandosi di sputare le copie, ma risucchiando anche la pagina del libro. La bibliotecaria era uscita di testa perché quella era l’unico volume disponibile e non avevano potuto fare altro che stato smontare e rimontare i vassoi della fotocopiatrice, solo per giungere alla conclusione che sarebbe stato necessario chiamare un tecnico.  
Quando rientrò a casa, pur non essendo neppure ora di cena, Keith era letteralmente esausto.  
Lance lo accolse sulla porta con un sorriso smagliante.   
« Giornatina? » chiese, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
« Giornataccia. » brontolò Keith, inclinando istintivamente la testa per andare incontro al suo tocco.  
« Lo immaginavo. L’esame di Normative Aeronautiche è tosto e ricordo che avevi la simulazione con Iverson. »  
Keith rispose solamente con una smorfia, attraversando il soggiorno e lasciandosi cadere sul piccolo divano.  
« Le simulazioni. » puntualizzò. « Me ne ha fatte fare quattro perché non mi “sincronizzavo” con la squadra. »  
Mimò il gesto delle virgolette, storcendo il naso e lasciando poi ricadere le braccia sullo schienale.  
« Senza contare quella dannata fotocopiatrice! »  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Lance sorrideva apertamente e, per qualche motivo, quell'espressione lo infastidì.  
« Lo trovi divertente? »  
« No, ma lo immaginavo. Per questo ho preso i dovuti provvedimenti. »  
Quando Lance parlava in quel modo, c'era sempre qualcosa sotto. Keith si guardò attorno, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del silenzio che regnava in casa.  
« Dov'è Hunk? »  
Il suo ragazzo ammiccò, sornione.  
« Fuori. Ho pagato a lui, Matt e Pidge cena e cinema, ne avranno per tutta la sera. Siamo soli soletti, io e te. »  
« Hai pagato...? Ma sei matto? Perché? »  
Lance alzò gli occhi con un sospiro.  
« Come sarebbe perché? Perché volevo passare una serata da solo con il mio ragazzo per farlo sentire meglio. Puoi scegliere quello che vuoi ordinare per cena dai volantini lì accanto, prima di ringraziarmi. »  
A quelle parole, Keith sorrise e si alzò dal divano. Aveva ancora addosso la giacca e i guanti, ma non si disturbò a levarli prima di abbracciare Lance in vita.  
« Allora voglio una doppia razione di Lancey e un massaggio alle spalle. » mormorò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
Lance non avrebbe potuto rimanere imbronciato neanche volendo, infatti colse la palla al balzo e gli posò le mani sulle guance, ritrovando il sorrisetto di poco prima.  
« Speravo che lo dicessi e questo dimostra solo che ho fatto bene a cacciare quei tre. Senti qua, sei ancora tutto gelato! Adesso ci penso io! »  
Senza avere nemmeno il tempo di replicare, Keith si ritrovò trascinato fino all'ingresso, sul pianerottolo e poi nell'appartamento di fronte.  
Solo quando giunsero davanti alla porta del bagno, riuscì a mettere un freno all'entusiasmo dell'altro.  
« Aspetta, aspetta, fermati! Che stai facendo? Pidge lo sa? Stiamo invadendo casa sua. »  
Lance prese le sue mani tra le proprie e iniziò piano a sfilargli un guanto, un dito dopo l'altro, con l'espressione di chi stava pregustando il dessert ancora prima del pasto.  
« Lo sa, uomo di poca fede. Per cosa le avrei pagato l'uscita, se no? Alla fine è solo un favore in più sulla lista di quelli che già le devo. »  
Il primo guanto cadde a terra, seguito un attimo dopo dal secondo. Lance gli lasciò le mani e passò alle spalle.  
« Questa non ti servirà. » continuò, facendogli scivolare la giacca lungo le braccia finché non finì sul pavimento a sua volta.  
Gli prese di nuovo una mano e lo guidò oltre la porta, aprendo davanti agli occhi di Keith uno spettacolo del tutto inaspettato. La stanza era avvolta nella penombra, rischiarata solo da decine di piccole candele sparse su ogni ripiano. Nell’aria aleggiava una fragranza delicata, simile alla lavanda, tenue e rilassante. Di fronte a loro, la vasca era piena d’acqua, i cui vapori si mescolavano con il fumo leggero e pigro delle candele.  
Keith respirò a pieni polmoni e sentì la tensione della giornata sciogliersi gradualmente. Un bagno caldo, nel buio e nel silenzio, era davvero quello che ci voleva.  
Lance però non sembrava dello stesso avviso visto che, dopo la giacca, era passato a sbottonargli lentamente la camicia. Quando i bottoni furono del tutto aperti, lasciò scorrere le proprie dita sottili sul petto e sul ventre, fino a raggiungere la cintura.  
Keith abbassò gli occhi e se lo trovò inginocchiato di fronte, mentre premeva le labbra appena sopra il bottone dei suoi jeans.  
« Lance… » annaspò, trattenendo il respiro. « Sono stanco, dubito di avere una grande resistenza…»  
« Non preoccuparti, non intendo torturarti senza motivo. Te l’ho detto, no? Voglio solo farti rilassare. »  
Così dicendo, gli slacciò i pantaloni e li lasciò scivolare lungo le gambe, per poi alzarsi nuovamente.  
« Dai, finisci di spogliarti mentre io preparo l’acqua. »  
Keith lo seguì con lo sguardo, confuso, mentre districava le caviglie dai pantaloni.  
L'acqua gli sembrava già pronta, al massimo avrebbero potuto aggiungere del bagnoschiuma, non vedeva cos'altro...  
Nella sua testa suonò un campanello d'allarme quando vide Lance togliere da un sacchetto di carta uno strano oggetto argentato a forma di stella.  
« E quello...? »  
Lance gli rispose con un sorriso smagliante, degno di un bambino di fronte al suo giocattolo preferito.  
« É un olio da bagno. » spiegò. « Si scioglie in acqua. Contiene olio essenziale di lime, protettivo e rasserenante, olio essenziale di zenzero, rinfrescante, olio di mandorle dolci, idratante... Lascia la pelle morbidissima, ma non è questo il suo pregio migliore. Guarda! »  
Prese Keith sottobraccio e si chinarono entrambi sulla vasca, l'uno con addosso solo i boxer, l'altro ancora completamente vestito.  
Depose delicatamente la stella in acqua e quella iniziò a sciogliersi, rilasciando mille bollicine e un'enorme quantità di brillantini. Con il passare dei minuti, attorno ad essa si formarono macchie di colori cangianti, che variavano dal rosa all'azzurro, dal bianco all'arancione, tingendo l'intera vasca di un viola pallido, risultato della loro fusione. Davanti a loro occhi si creavano e si sfaldavano galassie di colori, nebulose di glitter, costellazioni di morbida schiuma, rese ancora più suggestive dalla luce ondeggiante delle candele.  
« Sembra una ripresa dello spazio. » commentò Keith, suo malgrado ammirato.  
« Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto! » esclamò Lance, entusiasta, sfilandosi la maglietta.  
Un attimo dopo era nudo e stava scavalcando il bordo della vasca.  
Keith lo guardò immergersi nell'acqua violetta con espressione estatica, sprofondando fino alle spalle. Per un attimo l'attenzione sbandò dalle giravolte di colore alle forme del suo corpo, la linea del collo, le ciglia scure abbassate, il petto che si sollevava in un sospiro, le gambe lunghe... la mano tesa verso di lui in un silenzioso invito.  
Keith abbandonò i propri boxer sul mucchio scomposto dei vestiti e strinse le sue dita, entrando a sua volta nella vasca. Accennò a sedersi di fronte a Lance, dal capo opposto, ma il suo ragazzo lo fermò, brontolando.  
« Se sei così lontano come faccio a farti il massaggio e a coccolarti come si deve? Vieni qui. »  
Lo attirò a sé dolcemente, facendolo voltare e appoggiare la schiena al suo petto. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia e posò il mento sulla sua spalla.  
« La temperatura dell’acqua va bene? » mormorò vicino al suo orecchio.  
Keith emise un mugolio compiaciuto, mentre si sistemava più comodamente e abbandonava la testa all’indietro.  
Era assolutamente perfetto. L’acqua calda rilassava i muscoli, il profumo delle candele aiutava a rilasciare la tensione, i colori tenui erano un balsamo per la vista ma, più di tutto, l’abbraccio di Lance era un toccasana contro ogni giornataccia.  
Rimasero così per un tempo che Keith non riuscì a quantificare, perso nel languore del momento, gli occhi chiusi e le mani posate sopra quelle di Lance.  
Quando il suo respiro si fece più lento, sentì l'altro sottrarre le dita dalle sue.  
« Ehi... non ti starai addormentando, vero? » fu la domanda, mentre una mano gocciolante si sollevava a scostargli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.  
« No, sono sveglio. » mugugnò Keith in risposta. « Dov'è il mio massaggio? »  
« Arriva. »  
Sentì Lance sollevarsi meglio a sedere e posare le mani sulle sue spalle, iniziando a muovere le dita sui muscoli irrigiditi. I primi minuti furono quasi fastidiosi, visti i tentativi di sciogliere la tensione, ma ben presto Keith si trovò a dover trattenere sospiri di piacere.  
Fu proprio nel bel mezzo di uno di questi che sentì le labbra di Lance premere sulla sua spalla, là dove la pelle era più sensibile a causa di una vecchia cicatrice, e il respiro gli si strozzò in gola.  
« Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiederti come te la sei fatta. »  
La domanda aleggiò nell'aria tiepida per diversi secondi, prima che Keith decidesse di rispondere.  
« Non è una storia interessante. »  
« Oh, stai facendo di nuovo il bel tenebroso dal passato oscuro? »  
« Lance... » Un sospiro. « Siamo nudi in una vasca piena d'acqua colorata, davvero lo vuoi sapere?»  
La risposta non tardò neanche un istante.  
« Certo che lo voglio sapere! Sono curioso come una scimmia di tutto quello che ti riguarda. »  
La curiosità era un'arma a doppio taglio, si disse Keith, che non era mai stato solito mettere in piazza i fatti propri, ma in fondo si trattava di Lance: tenergli nascosto qualcosa non aveva senso.  
« Alle superiori ho litigato con un tizio, uno grande e grosso, e, beh, ho avuto la peggio. »  
Lance continuò a massaggiargli le spalle, le dita lievi che correvano sulla pelle in mosse sapienti.  
« Era un lupo mannaro che ti ha azzannato? A giudicare dalla forma, doveva avere dei canini affilati.»   
A Keith quasi dispiacque non poter assecondare quel tono ironico.  
« No, aveva un coltello. »  
A quelle parole sentì le mani dell'altro ragazzo immobilizzarsi e si pentì all'istante di averle pronunciate. Il pensiero che Lance si sentisse a disagio gli faceva male ma, allo stesso tempo, non era mai stato nelle sue intenzioni nascondergli la sua natura.  
Si voltò lentamente e gli accarezzò la guancia, lasciando una scia lucida sulla pelle ancora asciutta.  
« Ehi... lo sapevi che non ero un bravo ragazzo, no? »  
Lance si portò la sua mano alle labbra e ne baciò le nocche, delicatamente.  
« Non m'interessa cos'eri, mi dispiace solo che ti abbia fatto del male. »  
Erano parole semplici, all'apparenza banali, ma a Keith si scaldò il cuore sentendole. Assecondò la carezza che lo portò ad incontrare le labbra di Lance in un bacio languido. Temeva di aver distrutto l'atmosfera ma, fortunatamente, sembrava che il suo ragazzo non la pensasse così.  
Rimanere appoggiato a lui lo faceva sentire tranquillo, dava pace al suo animo costantemente in lotta contro qualcosa e sentiva di poter essere sé stesso senza inutili paranoie. Era incredibilmente rilassante e liberatorio.  
Almeno fin quando il suo sguardo non cadde sul braccio che ancora teneva fuori dall'acqua, appoggiato al bordo della vasca. Lo sollevò, scrutandolo da vicino e non poté trattenere un'esclamazione inorridita: la sua pelle era punteggiata di innumerevoli particelle argentate che riflettevano la luce mandando piccoli bagliori.  
« Lance! Sono coperto di glitter! »  
Quello ridacchiò e gli baciò la punta del naso.  
« Sei spaziale, dolcezza. »  
Avrebbe protestato più a lungo e più vivacemente se le mani di Lance non avessero abbandonato le sue spalle, iniziando a scivolare lentamente sul torace, sottolineando la forma della vita, per poi indugiare sui fianchi.  
Per recuperare una posizione comoda, era tornato a dargli le spalle e Lance ne approfittò per imprimervi una pioggia di piccoli baci e affondare il naso nelle ciocche umide alla base del collo.  
Keith inarcò leggermente la schiena, sotto quelle attenzioni, e socchiuse gli occhi. Iniziava a sentire sempre più caldo e la causa non era l’acqua in cui erano immersi. Le mani, che fino a un attimo prima gli stuzzicavano i fianchi, raggiunsero la sua erezione, strappandogli un mugolio di apprezzamento.  
« Ah… Lance… »  
« Tutto bene, tesoro? »  
Un altro bacio, questa volta sui ciuffi scomposti che gli coprivano la tempia.  
Keith annuì e abbandonò la testa all’indietro, sulla sua spalla, mordendosi le labbra.  
I movimenti della mano di Lance si fecero più rapidi, per quanto l’acqua lo permettesse, regalandogli sensazioni via via più intense.  
Un gemito basso sfuggì alle sue labbra e sentì Lance sorridere contro la sua pelle.  
« Non trattenerti, sai che amo la tua voce. »  
« L-Lance... ti ho detto che non ho... una grande resistenza... ah... »  
Per tutta risposta, le labbra si spostarono sul suo collo esposto, lambendolo con la lingua e succhiando appena in prossimità de pomo d'Adamo.  
Un sospiro tremulo nacque dal fondo della sua gola, trasformandosi nell'ennesimo gemito ai tocchi esperti delle dita di Lance.  
« Non ha importanza, basta che ti faccia stare bene. »  
Keith aveva l'impressione di vedere le costellazioni scintillanti nella vasca anche dietro le palpebre chiuse, mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più affrettato in prossimità dell’apice.  
« Bene, sì… sì… » ansimò scompostamente, piegando le ginocchia e sollevando il bacino per andare incontro alla mano di Lance.  
Quando l’orgasmo lo colse, inarcò la schiena con un’esclamazione acuta, per poi abbandonarsi di nuovo, con il fiato corto, contro il petto del compagno.  
Lance si sciacquò le mani e gli allontanò la frangia dalla fronte sudata, posandovi un piccolo bacio.  
« Che me ne faccio delle stelle del cielo? » lo sentì mormorare.  
Lo teneva stretto con il braccio libero e Keith si accoccolò in quel tepore languido, cullato dall’acqua calda e dall’appagamento. Un angolino della sua mente tentò di suggerirgli che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, ma era troppo esausto per dargli ascolto.  
Affondò il volto nell'incavo del suo collo e respirò a fondo la fragranza di sapone e di mandorla che la sua pelle emanava, perdendovisi completamente.  
  
Lance rimase in contemplazione dell'abbandono del corpo contro il proprio fino a quando si rese conto che il respiro di Keith si era fatto più profondo.  
Il fiato caldo aleggiava alla base della sua gola provocandogli una sottile pelle d'oca, le ciglia scure, abbassandosi, gli avevano dato l'impressione di zampette leggere.  
« Keith... stellina... sei con me? » provò a chiamarlo.  
Non temeva l'uso di quei vezzeggiativi, quando Keith si trovava in quello stato di languore difficilmente lo rimproverava. Era probabile che nemmeno lo ascoltasse.  
« Dolcezza, ehi, non dirmi che ti sei addormentato davvero. »  
Lance si spostò come poteva per guardare in faccia il suo ragazzo e scoprire che si era appisolato.  
Un sospiro rassegnato e una piccola smorfia piegarono le sua labbra: non era così che si era immaginato l'epilogo di quel bagno spaziale, ma del resto non poteva farci molto. Ora come ora non sarebbe mai riuscito a sollevare Keith quindi, tutto quello che poteva fare, era lasciarlo dormire ancora un po', mentre si concentrava su cosa ordinare per cena nella speranza di placare il suo desiderio frustrato.  
  
***  
Erano entrambi accoccolati sul divano, sazi e soddisfatti, quando Hunk rientrò, salutandoli con un sorriso, pronto a ringraziare per la bella serata e il film interessante.  
Non riuscì a dire nemmeno una parola però, perché l'urlo di Pidge, attraverso il pianerottolo, gelò tutti e tre come il peggior presagio di morte.  
« Perché la mia vasca è piena di glitter?! LANCE!!! Hackererò tutti i tuoi account! Considera la tua vita virtuale finita!!! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	11. In salute e in malattia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** In salute e in malattia  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, Pidge Gunderson/Katie Holt, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance, Shiro/Pidge  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Partecipa al contest "Flu&Fluff" di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/), prompt "Mentre A sta male, B cerca di badare a tutto (casa/famiglia/lavoro/ecc…). Anche quando le cose peggiorano, B fa di tutto per non farle pesare su A."  
>  ** ~~Beta:~~**  
>  **Word count:** 3540

« Etchù!!! »  
« Lance, dovresti andare da un medico. »  
« Sciocchezze, sto benone! »  
Keith sospirò e si preparò all’ennesimo starnuto del suo ragazzo, seguito da un brivido.  
« Fa freddino, però, non trovi? » chiese quindi Lance, strofinandosi le braccia già coperte dal più pesante dei suoi maglioni.  
Da qualche giorno la temperatura in città era calata parecchio e lo sbalzo termico aveva inevitabilmente portato con sé i malanni di stagione. Praticamente metà accademia, superiori compresi, era alle prese con sintomi o strascichi influenzali. Hunk era guarito da poco e da allora non faceva che propinare ai coinquilini spremute d’arancia perché “la vitamina C fa bene”. In quel momento era appunto fuori a fare rifornimento di frutta.  
« Perché non mi scaldi tu? » fece Lance, lanciando al compagno uno sguardo seducente, mentre si alzava e aggirava il tavolo della cucina.  
Keith alzò gli occhi dal manuale su cui stava studiando e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Lance non vi badò e iniziò a togliersi il maglione, ignorando i brividi che quell’atto gli provocava. Approfittò del fatto che Keith fosse sul punto di alzarsi, per sedersi sulle sue gambe e circondargli in collo con le braccia.  
« Andiamo… si dice che il modo migliore per tenersi caldi sia abbracciarsi nudi. » gli miagolò a un orecchio, provocante.  
« Se sei un’orfanella caduta in un fiume nell’Australia del 1800, forse… »  
Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo. Possibile che Keith non s’impegnasse nemmeno un po’?  
Quando finalmente sentì la sua mano sulla pelle, quasi fece le fusa in risposta. Le dita di Keith gli stavano sfiorando il collo, le guance, le labbra, la fronte…  
« Sei bollente, Lance. »  
« Sì, lo so, sono tutto un fuoco, baby! » esclamò in risposta, pronto a gettarsi sulle sue labbra e a divorarle di baci.  
Keith però lo afferrò per le spalle, tenendolo a distanza.  
« No, Lance, scotti. Hai la febbre. »  
« Di tutte le scuse che abbia mai sentito, questa è senza dubbio la più patetica. » fu la risposta imbronciata, mentre il giovane balzava in piedi e attirava a sé l’altro, piroettando.  
Fu un bene che Keith si fosse alzato a sua volta perché, a metà volteggio, Lance gli crollò tra le braccia.  
« Perchè il mondo è sottosopra? » lo sentì brontolare. « Forse mi gira un po’ la testa. »  
« O forse hai la febbre. »  
Keith non attese risposta, semplicemente avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita del ragazzo e lo sollevò da terra, avviandosi verso la sua stanza.  
A quel gesto, Lance proruppe in esclamazioni acute e indignate, che terminarono solo quando venne depositato sul letto.  
Senza aggiungere altro, Keith aprì un paio di cassetti e ne estrasse un pigiama, dei calzettoni e una coperta in più.  
« Ti do una mano a cambiarti. » disse in tono pratico, prima di intercettare lo sguardo malizioso dell’altro.  
« Non vedi l’ora di spogliarmi, eh? »  
« Già, e di rivestirti e infilarti sotto tre strati di coperte. Poi chiameremo il dottore. »  
Impiegò un po’ a mettere in pratica tutto quello che aveva stabilito ma, a operazioni ultimate, Lance era al caldo e lui aveva una lista di medicinali da procurarsi. Era decisamente un buon passo avanti. Non si era mai davvero preso cura di nessuno e gli capitava molto raramente di ammalarsi, quindi non aveva una grande esperienza, ma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio.  
« Keeeeeeeith! »  
Un richiamo lamentoso lo fece accorrere in camera.  
« Che c’è, stai male? » domandò subito, ansioso, ma Lance scosse la testa.  
« Tra mezz’ora devo iniziare il turno all’Interstellar. Si tratta solo di poche ore, ce la posso fare senza problemi, però mi chiedevo se non potessi accompagnarmi. »  
Keith gli posò una mano sulla fronte, scostando i ciuffi che la coprivano, e subito dopo incrociò le braccia.  
« Non se ne parla. La febbre tende a salire verso sera, se stessi male al locale sarebbe un problema. »  
« Ma non posso lasciare un turno scoperto, metterei gli altri nei guai! »  
« Ti sostituirò io. » si offrì subito Keith. « Stando alla tabella dovresti staccare alle 20:00, giusto? Rientrerò per cena e passerò dalla farmacia a prenderti le medicine. Chiederò anche a Gyrgan di darti qualche giorno di malattia. »  
Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
« Se dici così, sono a cavallo. Il capo ti adora, arriverebbe a licenziarmi se glielo chiedessi tu. » si lamentò drammaticamente. « A parte gli scherzi, non sei tenuto a farlo, davvero. Non sentirti in obbligo. »  
« Non mi ci sento affatto. Vedrai che me la caverò. Tu pensa a stare al caldo, dormire e farti preparare una bella cenetta da Hunk. »  
Keith sorrise e si chinò a posargli un bacio leggero sulla fronte.  
« Ci vediamo dopo! »  
  
Era ormai ora di cena, quando Pidge rientrò dall’accademia e dal giro di commissioni, lo zaino su una spalla e un sacchetto di medicine in mano. Fuori pioveva a catinelle e l’ombrello le gocciolava sulle scarpe mentre aspettava l’ascensore. Fastidioso.  
Mentre se ne stava lì in attesa, un pensiero fugace le attraversò la mente: cosa cucinare per cena?  
Quando se ne rese conto, scosse la testa, allibita: era terribile quello che poteva provocare il prendersi cura di un ammalato! Normalmente si sarebbe chiesta quali composti chimici avrebbe mescolato nella lezione dell’indomani.  
« Ehi, Pidge! »  
Il richiamo attirò la sua attenzione e si vide raggiungere da Keith, che attraversava l’atrio della palazzina.  
« Ehi, Keith. » ricambiò, adocchiando il sacchetto di medicinali che l’amico portava a sua volta. « Chi si è ammalato da te? »  
« Lance. » rispose il ragazzo, con una piccola smorfia. « Arrivo adesso dall’Interstellar, l’ho sostituito al lavoro. Avere a che fare con la gente è orribile, mai vista tanta maleducazione concentrata in quattro ore. Ho dovuto trattenermi non so quante volte dal rovesciare una birra in testa a qualche idiota e Gyrgan ha detto che non vuole più vedermi. »  
Pidge ridacchiò, mentre apriva la porta dell’ascensore.  
« Avere a che fare con il pubblico non è per tutti. Ti posso capire fin troppo. »  
Quando anche Keith notò il sacchetto di medicinali nella mano della ragazza, lei lo fece dondolare sul polso.  
« Non sono per me, non temere. Sia io che Matt abbiamo fatto l’antinfluenzale a inizio stagione. Sono per Shiro, gli sto facendo da… »  
Esitò un attimo, alla ricerca del termine più appropriato, e alla fine sospirò.  
« … babysitter. »  
La sua espressione fece ridere Keith, che la salutò con un « Buona fortuna! » quando giunse al suo piano.  
Pidge si augurò di averne, mentre armeggiava con le chiavi dell’appartamento e apriva la porta.  
Si rese conto di essere stata troppo ottimista quando trovò Shiro in salotto invece che a letto, dove gli aveva ordinato di stare.  
« Cosa stai facendo? » domandò, stupita, vedendolo sfogliare velocemente quello che sembrava un vecchio manuale della Garrison.  
Shiro alzò su di lei gli occhi arrossati.  
« Non è influenza, Pidge. Non avvicinarti, è pericoloso! »  
La ragazza sospirò e appoggiò il sacchetto delle medicine sul tavolo, prima di togliersi il cappotto.  
« Di cosa stai parlando? Sai che ho fatto l’antinfluenzale, non ti preoccupare. »  
Shiro, però, sembrava tutt’altro che rassicurato.  
« Non è influenza, ti dico! E’ l’agente patogeno che Matt stava studiando in laboratorio. Ho trovato i sintomi sul manuale di immunologia. Guarda! É qualcosa da cui non si può guarire ed è altamente contagioso! »  
Pidge lo scrutò, confusa. Che la febbre si fosse alzata al punto da farlo delirare?  
« Pidge, se non dovessi farcela, voglio che tu… »  
Ok, quel discorso stava sfuggendo di mano.  
« _Shiro!_ » lo interruppe. « Non stai morendo. Il dottore ti ha visitato stamattina, che storia è mai questa? »  
Si avvicinò a lui e si sedette al suo fianco sul divano. Quando gli toccò una guancia con la mano fredda, la sentì scottare.  
« Chi ti ha detto dell’agente patogeno? »  
« È stato Matt, ha detto che ci stava lavorando durante il mio turno di sorveglianza e che c’era stato un incidente. Alcuni vetrini si erano rotti e avevano infettato gli ambienti. Ora tutto il personale è sotto osservazione. »  
Pidge alzò gli occhi e si trattenne a stento dal lanciare un’invettiva contro il fratello.  
« Non c’è stato nessun incidente. » spiegò, nel tono più pacato che riuscì a usare. « Tesoro, secondo te, se si fosse diffuso un agente patogeno potenzialmente letale, saremmo qui? L’intera Garrison sarebbe in quarantena. »  
Shiro sembrò riflettere per un attimo, poi annuì.  
« Forse hai ragione. Quindi Matt… »  
« Quello scemo ti ha preso in giro, probabilmente per fare dispetto a me. » concluse Pidge, sistemandogli meglio sulle spalle la coperta che lo avvolgeva. « Ora torna a letto, neutrino. »  
Si sporse in avanti e gli posò le labbra sulla fronte.  
« Temo che la febbre sia salita, ma ho preso quello che ti ha prescritto il medico. Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare così poi puoi prenderlo. »  
Si alzò quindi dal divano e invitò Shiro a fare lo stesso.  
L’uomo si appoggiò a lei e Pidge sperò che le sue gambe reggessero fino alla camera da letto.  
Ovviamente aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto e le ginocchia di Shiro cedettero a metà corridoio. Quello che non aveva calcolato era che spostasse tutto il suo peso su di lei, trascinandola a terra con sé.  
« Shiro? Shiro, per favore. Così non riesco ad alzarmi. » protestò, schiacciata dal peso del suo corpo e impossibilitata a muoversi. « Se non ti sposti, non… »  
Niente da fare, Shiro sembrava completamente fuori combattimento. Era ora di chiamare la cavalleria.  
Pidge infilò una mano nella tasca sul retro dei jeans recuperò il telefono.  
« Matt, vieni subito qui! » esordì senza preamboli. « Non m’interessa se Hunk è lì a cena, anzi, porta anche lui, così sarà d’aiuto. Vieni a mettere una pezza al tuo scherzone, scattare! »  
  
Keith avvertì un tonfo sul soffitto, come se qualcosa di pesante fosse caduto nell’appartamento di sopra, e si augurò che Pidge se la stesse cavando. Lui aveva già le sue gatte da pelare senza preoccuparsi di quelle altrui.  
« Come sarebbe che Hunk se n’è andato? » sbottò alla risposta di Lance alla sua domanda sull’assenza dell’amico.  
« Ha detto che a breve avrà un esame importante e che non vuole rischiare una ricaduta. Si è trasferito da Matt mentre Pidge fa da infermierina a Shiro. »  
La voce di Lance era debole e il ragazzo appariva particolarmente provato, adagiato com’era contro il cuscino del suo letto. Probabilmente in quelle ore le sue condizioni erano peggiorate.  
« Ma ha preparato la cena? » chiese ancora Keith, incredulo.  
« Non è nemmeno entrato in casa. Però ha detto che se hai bisogno di una mano puoi chiamarlo, al telefono ovviamente, di persona non vuole vedere nessun “infetto”. »  
Lance mimò il gesto delle virgolette e Keith trattenne a stento un gesto scocciato.  
Ok, avrebbe dovuto occuparsi lui di tutto, ma poteva farcela, non era un problema. Dopotutto era abituato a cavarsela, no? Non aveva la minima intenzione di far pesare a Lance la sua condizione.  
Si avvicinò al letto e gli rimboccò le coperte.  
« Va bene, non preoccuparti di niente, ti preparo subito qualcosa. Di là ci sono le medicine, così potrai prenderle subito dopo mangiato. »  
Inaspettatamente, Lance gli prese una mano e se la portò alla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi.  
« Sei fresco… » mormorò, spostandola poi sulle guance arrossate.  
La sua pelle bruciava e questo preoccupò ulteriormente Keith.  
« Se questo non è uno squallido tentativo di seduzione, allora forse hai bisogno di un fazzoletto bagnato che abbassi un po’ la temperatura. Torno subito. »  
Sfilò la mano dalla presa di Lance, che mugugnò qualche lamentela, e corse in camera propria a recuperare un fazzoletto. Un attimo dopo lo posò, bagnato e strizzato, sulla fronte del malato.  
Lance si contorse, con una smorfia.  
« È freddo. » si lamentò.  
Keith inarcò un sopracciglio.  
« È fatto apposta e comunque anche la mia mano lo era. »  
« Non è vero, la tua mano non era _così_ fredda! »  
Keith iniziò a capire cosa intendesse Pidge con il termine “babysitter”.  
Imponendosi la calma, sfoderò tutta la sua pazienza.  
« É vero, ma ti farà bene. Cosa vuoi per cena? Del riso va bene? »  
Lance lo fissò, poi distolse lo sguardo, indeciso. Tornò a guardarlo, tentennò ancora e alla fine si decise.  
« Vorrei del gelato. »  
Keith assunse un’espressione incredula.  
« Non tanto, solo… una tazzina. Anzi, una scodellina. Mi fa male la gola… Però forse una scodellina è troppo, fai mezza. E mi porteresti anche un altro cuscino? »  
Non stava scherzando, vero?  
No, Keith, no, è malato, abbi pazienza.  
Sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli inumiditi dalla pezza.  
« Ok. Abbiamo ancora del gelato in freezer. Ci penso io. »  
Quella fu solo la prima della serie di richieste che mise a dura prova i suoi nervi, ma si era ripromesso di non far sentire in colpa Lance e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio.  
Anche se…  
« Due cuscini sono troppi… No, uno è poco, non mi solleva abbastanza… »  
« Mi porti ancora un po’ di gelato? Solo un pochino. »  
« Uhm… credo che… non mi vada più… »  
« Mi ribagni il fazzoletto? »  
« Adesso è di nuovo gelido! »  
« Mmmm… ti sei fatto una pizza? Me ne dai una fetta? »  
« Keith… mi viene da vomitare! »  
Quell’ultima esclamazione venne seguita da uno scatto fulmineo e da un lancio della bacinella dove finì, appunto, la suddetta fetta di pizza.  
Dopo quell’inconveniente, Lance crollò, esausto, e Keith stabilì che non poteva in nessun modo lasciarlo solo, non con il rischio che si sentisse male di nuovo.  
Non c’erano poltrone nella sua stanza, solo la sedia della scrivania, e spostare quella del salotto era fuori discussione. Per questo si limitò a prendere il proprio cuscino e una coperta e sistemarli sul tappeto ai piedi del letto.  
Prima di coricarsi, Keith si sporse oltre il groviglio di coperte e baciò sulla fronte il suo ragazzo addormentato.  
« Buonanotte, disastro ambulante. » mormorò accennando un sorriso.  
  
Keith venne svegliato da un trillo insistente, che lo costrinse a rotolare sulla schiena e allungare una mano alla cieca. Ancora a occhi chiusi, trovò il telefono e armeggiò per spegnere la sveglia.  
In un primo momento si chiese quando il materasso del suo letto fosse diventato così duro, poi la sua mente assonnata ricordò il motivo per cui aveva puntato la sveglia la sera prima.  
Sbadigliando, si alzò e si avviò verso la cucina a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e le pillole.  
Quando tornò in camera, si avvicinò al letto e scosse leggermente Lance per una spalla.  
« Svegliati… è ora della medicina. » mormorò.  
Il ragazzo, che dormiva rannicchiato sotto almeno tre coperte, mosse appena la testa e si rintanò ancora di più.  
« Lance… » lo chiamò ancora Keith, in tono basso. « É questione di un attimo, poi potrai tornare a dormire. »  
La risposta giunse attraverso gli strati di stoffa.  
« Mmmmmmnnnon voglio… »  
Ok, era giunto il momento di passare all’artiglieria pesante.  
Keith sollevò un lembo di coperta e si chinò in avanti per sussurrargli all’orecchio.  
« Avanti, piccolo mio. »  
Un istante dopo, Lance si sporse di scatto da sotto la coltre, gli occhi ben aperti e sgranati.  
« Come mi hai chiamato? » esclamò, incredulo.  
Keith ghignò e ignorò totalmente la domanda, piazzandogli sotto il naso il bicchiere d’acqua e il blister delle pillole.  
Lance eseguì senza protestare, questa volta, ma subito dopo tornò alla carica.  
« Hai davvero usato un vezzeggiativo? Keith! Sul serio?! »  
« Non so di cosa stai parlando. Te la senti di fare colazione? »  
« Keeeeeiiith! »  
« Non credo che ti farebbe bene il caffè, ti preparo un tè. »  
Lance continuò a emettere mugolii lamentosi, ma Keith fece finta di niente e tornò in cucina con un sorrisetto appena accennato.  
Mentre preparava la colazione, ricordò un particolare di cui gli aveva parlato Shiro: quando gli ambienti erano poco sani, era molto più semplice che virus e batteri proliferassero. Anche all’accademia, durante le ore di laboratorio, ripetevano spesso che era bene mantenere le sale ben aerate. Forse sarebbe stata una buona idea arieggiare la camera di Lance.  
Quello che non aveva messo in conto era la difficoltà di convincere il malato ad alzarsi.  
« Non ne ho voglia, mi gira la testa. E ho freddo. » fu l’obiezione, brontolata tra uno starnuto e l’altro, le coperte tirate fino alle orecchie.  
« Nemmeno se ti dico che di là c’è una bella tazza di tè caldo? »  
Ormai Keith aveva capito che per farsi ascoltare doveva tentare quel viziato del suo ragazzo con qualcosa che lo attirasse.  
Lance lo guardò da sotto in su, con gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione da cucciolo maltrattato.  
« Posso tenermi una coperta? »  
« Ma certo. »  
« E posso andare nella tua stanza? Non voglio stare sul divano. »  
Così avrebbe dovuto rifare due letti. Ma non aveva importanza, si disse Keith, bastava che Lance fosse comodo e al caldo.  
« Va bene, ti porto il tè in camera mia. »  
Keith era sinceramente stupito di sé stesso: in condizioni normali avrebbe già mandato tutto al diavolo, non pensava di avere così tanta pazienza e non risentirne nemmeno.  
Osservò Lance armeggiare con le coperte per avvolgersene una attorno alle spalle prima di alzarsi e si preparò a sostenerlo, quando lo vide crollare di nuovo sui cuscini.  
« Non posso venire. » gemette.  
Keith lo fissò, stranito.  
« Perché? »  
« Perché non trovo un calzino. » si lamentò allungandosi nel letto e agitando un piede. « Si sarà perso da qualche parte e non posso uscire senza perché fa freddissimo. »  
Keith non attese altre spiegazioni, semplicemente allontanò le coperte con un unico movimento, provocando uno strillo di protesta. Si chinò su Lance, gli passò un braccio dietro le spalle, uno sotto lo ginocchia e lo sollevò. Istintivamente, Lance gli gettò le braccia al collo e si strinse a lui.  
« Posso camminare, non hai bisogno di portarmi come una principessa! » protestò con una certa incoerenza, mentre affondava il volto nella sua spalla.  
Keith sorrise e lo strinse un po’ di più, mentre usciva dalla stanza per poi entrare nella propria. Depositò Lance sul proprio letto, gli drappeggiò meglio la coperta attorno alle spalle e fece per alzarsi, ma venne bloccato da una debole presa sul braccio.  
« Resta qui. » mormorò Lance con sguardo implorante.  
« Vado solo a prenderti il tè e ad aprire la finestra. » tentò di obiettare Keith, ma aveva sempre avuto un debole per quegli occhioni blu.  
« Per favore, resta qui. »  
Non fu necessario ripeterlo una terza volta per farlo capitolare.  
Si arrampicò sul letto, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete, e circondò Lance con le braccia. L’altro si raggomitolò contro di lui, con il volto affondato tra il suo collo e la spalla, rilassandosi completamente.  
Keith poteva sentire la temperatura elevata della sua pelle a contatto con la propria, ma non era un calore fastidioso. Tenerlo così gli dava l’impressione di poterlo proteggere e anche Lance sembrava a proprio agio. Bastò davvero poco perché entrambi finissero di nuovo tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
  
***  
« Si è occupato di tutto, dei pasti, delle medicine, di farmi dare dei giorni di ferie e di coccolarmi allo sfinimento. Sì, Keith è stato davvero un infermiere fantastico. » concluse Lance, sorseggiando il proprio caffè sul divano dell’appartamento in compagnia di Pidge e Shiro.  
« A proposito, Shiro, sono felice di vedere che anche tu stia meglio. »  
« Ho avuto anch’io un ottimo aiuto. » annuì l’amico, gustando un biscotto con cui stava accompagnando il proprio tè.  
« Già, peccato che grazie a questo mi sia giocata il posto letto. » brontolò Pidge, al suo fianco. « Non che non ami abitare con te, ma gradirei che Hunk mi restituisse la mia stanza. Sai quando ha intenzione di tornare qui, Lance? »  
Il giovane si massaggiò il mento e scosse la testa.  
« Non prima che Keith sia guarito, immagino. Dice che non intende mettere piede nel lazzaretto prima di aver dato quell’esame. »  
A Lance, in realtà, l’assenza del coinquilino non pesava affatto e gli permetteva di prendersi cura di Keith, ricambiando tutta la sua pazienza e le sue attenzioni – tranne quando aveva provato a prenderlo in braccio, quella era stata una pessima idea.  
Keith era un malato straordinariamente docile, per il carattere che aveva, e questo consentiva a Lance di coccolarlo in tutta tranquillità senza il rischio di venire etichettato come sdolcinato. Anzi, addirittura a volte le sue attenzioni venivano cercate e questo lo riempiva di tenerezza.  
Proprio come in quel momento.  
« Lance… »  
Una richiamo, fatto da una voce roca e accompagnato da alcuni colpi di tosse, giunse da una delle camere.  
Lance sorrise, intenerito, rivolgendo un cenno di scuse ai due ospiti.  
« Arrivo, stellina! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  Yuki -    
>  [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)   
>    
> 


	12. Di pasticcini alla fragola e grossi spaventi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, Allura, Lotor, Voltron cast  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance, Lotor/Allura  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  ~~ **Beta:**~~  
>  **Word count:** 3685

« Siete stati veramente molto gentili, ragazzi. » disse Allura, riponendo l'ultima pentola nella lavastoviglie e voltandosi a sorridere ai due amici.  
Hunk terminò di decorare gli ultimi dolcetti e ricambiò il sorriso, scuotendo la testa come a dire che non era stato un problema aiutarla.  
Lance ammiccò mentre lisciava la tovaglia azzurra, fresca di bucato, che ricopriva la tavolata impeccabile.  
« Siamo sempre a disposizione quando si tratta di soccorrere una fanciulla in difficoltà! » esclamò.  
Si trovavano a casa della ragazza dal primo pomeriggio, dopo essersi offerti volontari per aiutarla con la cena di quella sera. Sarebbe stata un'occasione per passare del tempo tutti insieme e, inoltre, avrebbero avuto un ospite particolare. Allura, infatti, intendeva presentare loro il ragazzo con cui aveva ripreso a uscire da un po'.  
Si trattava della stessa persona che aveva incontrato all'Interstellar alla vigilia di Natale, che si era definito “il suo fidanzato”, anche se prontamente contraddetto. Era passato qualche mese e sembrava che i due si fossero rivisti, parlati e frequentati abbastanza perché la ragazza desiderasse introdurlo agli amici.  
Lance era tuttora scettico, quel tipo non gli aveva fatto una grande impressione, ma Allura non era una sprovveduta e lui non voleva essere scortese. Nessuno però poteva impedirgli di essere curioso.  
« Quindi come stanno le cose tra te e Mr. Sono-Lotor-Galra-e-sono-splendido? » chiese, esibendosi nel suo miglior sorrisetto da comare.  
Allura di solito era una persona riservata, non era mai scesa nei particolari nemmeno della sua storia con Shiro, nonostante fossero rimasti in ottimi rapporti. Eppure questa volta sembrava così entusiasta e desiderosa di chiacchierare da stupire entrambi con l'inizio di un racconto. Dopotutto si conoscevano da anni e sapeva che nessuno l’avrebbe giudicata per le sue scelte di vita.  
« Quando ci siamo conosciuti vi avevo accennato al fatto che mi ero allontanata dalla mia famiglia per imparare a vivere in autonomia, ma non vi avevo detto che mio padre è Alfor Altea, della Altea Inc. Lotor è figlio di Mr. Zarkon, lo conoscete anche voi, è il proprietario della palazzina e a volte soggiorna nell’appartamento accanto a quello di Shiro. »  
La ragazza aveva appena iniziato a parlare e già Lance non si ricordava più come respirare. La Altea Inc. era una delle maggiori multinazionali nel campo della tecnologia e dell’informatica, un colosso finanziario come ce n’erano pochi al mondo e Allura aveva appena candidamente ammesso di esserne l’erede. Anzi, peggio ancora, aveva ammesso di essersene volutamente allontanata, c’era da perderci la testa.  
Era stato sul punto di interromperla, per esprimere il proprio sconvolgimento, ma Allura proseguì come se niente fosse.  
« Mr. Zarkon, fino a qualche anno fa era a capo della Galra Enterprise, azienda diretta concorrente di quella di mio padre, di certo ne avrete sentito parlare. Per inciso, buona parte delle attrezzature della Galaxy Garrison sono fornite da loro. Mio padre e Mr. Zarkon sono sempre stati in lotta sia sul piano tecnico che ideologico. Sembrava che non ci sarebbe mai stata soluzione finché qualcuno non ha suggerito che il miglior modo per venire a capo di una rivalità era fondere le due aziende imparentando le famiglie. Sì, come si faceva nel medioevo con i regni in guerra. »  
Allura sospirò e Lance assunse un’espressione indignata, accantonando per un attimo il pensiero allucinante che il fastidioso inquilino del piano di sopra fosse un finanziatore dell'accademia.  
« Com’è possibile che ci sia ancora qualcuno che accetta i matrimoni combinati? »  
« Per i nostri genitori venivano prima di tutto le sorti dell’azienda e noi eravamo dei ragazzini che non sapevano niente del mondo. Ero solo una bambina, avere un fidanzato che non conoscevo per me era come essere la principessa di una favola e me ne vantavo con le amiche. »  
Allura sorrise, intenerita da quel ricordo.  
« Non sapevo davvero nulla. All’inizio Lotor era solo un’entità astratta, qualcosa su cui favoleggiare. Poi ci siamo conosciuti e ho scoperto che non era esattamente un principe delle fiabe. Innanzi tutto è più giovane di me e a quell’età pesava un sacco, poi stava sempre con il naso nei libri. Se adesso capisco quanto si sentisse solo e quanto i suoi interessi ne facciano una persona affascinante, all’epoca lo trovavo mortalmente noioso. Probabilmente lui pensava che fossi frivola e stupida, non posso dargli tutti i torti. In ogni caso non siamo mai andati d'accordo. Alcuni anni fa è subentrato a suo padre alla guida della Galra Enterprise, ma questo non ha migliorato i nostri rapporti. Lui, come mio padre e il suo, ha sempre messo il lavoro e gli obblighi che ne derivavano al primo posto, mentre io non ne potevo più di quella vita fatta solo di vincoli e superficialità. È finita come sapete: me ne sono andata di casa, lo zio Coran mi ha accolta, ho conosciuto Shiro e ho cominciato a lavorare come amministratrice. Non mi sarei mai aspettata di rivedere Lotor, men che meno di uscirci. Invece è andata così e sembra che questa volta stia funzionando. »  
« E ora lo stiamo aspettando per cena. » concluse Hunk mostrando il segno della vittoria. « Non so come finirà con le vostre aziende e le vostre eredità, ma spero che gli piacciano i pasticcini con la mousse di fragole! »  
« Gli piaceranno di certo! » esclamò Allura, ridendo. « Come ogni cosa che sfornano le tue mani d’oro. »  
« E io ti ringrazio per averli fatti con il latte di soia, in modo che possa assaggiarli anche Keith che è intollerante al lattosio. » aggiunse Lance, che non mancava mai di preoccuparsi che anche il suo ragazzo potesse gustare certe prelibatezze senza rischi.  
« Ormai vi conosco come le mie tasche, so bene come prendervi tutti per la gola! »  
Hunk sistemò il vassoio nel frigorifero e raggiunse gli altri due che stavano terminando di riordinare.  
Lance percepiva un leggero nervosismo nell'amica, nonostante il senso di aspettativa per quella serata, quindi fu grato che Hunk mantenesse il tono della conversazione su argomenti leggeri.  
Finirono per chiacchierare dei loro impegni all'accademia e Allura raccontò loro che Lotor stesso, quel giorno, aveva in programma una visita in quanto finanziatore.  
Lance scherzò sul fatto che Iverson si sarebbe messo tutto in tiro per l'incontro con chi sganciava i fondi e invidiava Keith che, forse, avrebbe potuto assistere alla scena.  
« Oggi aveva un'esercitazione abbastanza importante. » spiegò. « Sta facendo passi da gigante come pilota e si vocifera che un giorno potrebbe avere addirittura il ruolo di capo missione. »  
« Lo dici così, senza un filo di rancore? » lo punzecchiò Hunk. « Chi sei tu e che fine ha fatto Lance? »  
Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia fingendosi offeso.  
« Non vedo perché dovrei portare rancore, sono superiore a queste cose. Il mio fidanzato è grandioso, dovrebbero ammirarlo tutti, e io lo sono altrettanto perché sarò il suo braccio destro tra le stelle! »  
« Questo chi l'ha deciso? Iverson quando ti ha bocciato all'esame per aver fatto ribaltare la navicella o quando ti ha messo in detenzione per averti beccato a fare il bagno nella piscina per l'addestramento anti-gravità? »  
Lance sbuffò.  
« Non sei affatto divertente! Cerco di fare il _supportive-boyfriend_ e tu mi prendi in giro. »  
Allura, alle sue spalle, scoppiò in una risata argentina.  
« Su, su, non prendertela. Sono sicura che Keith sappia benissimo quanto lo stimi. »  
Lance le strizzò l’occhio, ritrovando il sorriso.  
« Certo che lo sa, non manco di ripeterglielo, non sia mai che se lo dimentichi. A proposito, spero che non faccia troppo tardi. »  
Lanciò un’occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Shiro e Matt sarebbero arrivati a minuti e Hunk aveva detto che Shay era già per strada. Pidge era ancora in accademia e supponeva che li avrebbe raggiunti insieme a Keith, ma nessuno dei due si era fatto vivo.  
Allura seguì il suo sguardo e sospirò.  
« Non sarebbe l’unico. Lotor aveva detto che sarebbe stato qui esattamente cinque minuti fa. Spero che la ragione di questo ritardo sia valida almeno quanto l'esercitazione di Keith. »  
Mentre Lance era sul punto di rispondere qualcosa di sagace, suonò il campanello e Hunk si diresse ad aprire. Lo sentirono salutare con entusiasmo l'ospite e una voce femminile rispondergli con gentilezza.  
« Non farti abbindolare dalle sue moine, Shay, noi siamo meglio! Abbiamo i dolcetti! » esclamò Lance a voce alta, per farsi sentire anche nell'ingresso.  
« Smettila, scemo! E poi i dolcetti li ho preparati io! » lo rimbeccò Hunk, scatenando l'ilarità della ragazza.  
In mezzo a quelle risate, Allura si rese conto a malapena del proprio cellulare che squillava.  
Quando riconobbe il nome sul display, lo mise in viva voce senza pensarci due volte.  
« Cos'hai da dire in tua discolpa, Mr. Ritardatario? » esclamò, allegramente. « Sappi che stai parlando davanti a testimoni. »  
La voce di Lotor, dall'altro capo della linea, suonò però tutt'altro che divertita.  
« Mi dispiace. » disse il giovane, in tono grave. « Non sono certo di riuscire a venire questa sera. Ti chiedo scusa, c'è stato un imprevisto. Un incidente. Mi trovo al pronto soccorso. »  
A quelle parole, il silenzio gelò improvvisamente la stanza.  
« Cos'è successo? Stai bene?! » chiese subito Allura, stringendo il cellulare. « Hai avuto un incidente d'auto? »  
Le sue mani iniziarono a tremare e Shay le accarezzò un braccio tentando di confortarla.  
Hunk e Lance si avvicinarono per sentire meglio, allarmati.  
« Io sto bene, non preoccuparti. » rispose Lotor, tentando di tranquillizzarla. « C'è stato un problema all'accademia, durante la visita. Un principio di incendio a causa di un malfunzionamento. Mi sono ritrovato ad aiutare un cadetto e gli infermieri hanno portato via anche me per precauzione, ma sto bene. Hanno ricoverato solo lui. »  
« Un cadetto? Chi? » chiese Hunk, ansioso.  
Poteva trattarsi di una delle persone con cui frequentavano i corsi, qualcuno che incontravano ogni giorno, e la sola idea era spaventosa.  
Dall'altro capo della linea si sentì chiaramente un fruscio di fogli, poi Lotor rispose con voce incerta.  
« Cadetto... Kogane. Sì, Keith Kogane. Lo conoscete? »  
Il silenzio della stanza venne spezzato dal rumore di un piatto che s'infrangeva in mille pezzi sul pavimento e Hunk si ritrovò a sostenere Lance quasi di peso per evitare che si accasciasse a terra.  
« Lance! Amico! Ommioddio! Coraggio, coraggio, non fare così... »  
Del trambusto che seguì, il ragazzo percepì poco o nulla. Si accorse di non essere più in mezzo alla cucina solo quando, nonostante le gambe non lo reggessero, non finì sul pavimento. Hunk lo aveva accompagnato fino al divano, facendolo sedere e sventolandolo con una rivista che si trovava lì accanto. Sentiva la testa ronzare e, nell’attimo di gelido panico che lo aveva attanagliato, si rese solo vagamente conto che Allura stava chiedendo a Lotor indicazioni sull’ospedale in cui si trovava.  
Lance non poteva crederci.  
Keith. Incidente. Incendio. Com’era possibile?  
Sembrava tutto così irreale.  
Quali erano le conseguenze per le vittime d’incendio?  
Ustioni. Intossicazioni. _Gravi_ intossicazioni. Monossido di carbonio. Gas tossici. Polveri sottili. Danni ai bronchi. Ai polmoni. Morte.  
Le pagine dei manuali gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi, con le loro parole asettiche, nero su bianco.  
Sapeva quali potevano essere gli inconvenienti a bordo di una navicella e come gestirli, ma non si sarebbe mai, mai aspettato che capitasse durante un’esercitazione.  
Non a Keith.  
Keith…  
« Lance! Per l’amor del cielo. Respira. Respira, ok? Piano. Dentro, fuori. »  
La voce di Hunk gli giunse da una grande distanza e il suo corpo eseguì automaticamente quei comandi nonostante non lo stesse ascoltando davvero.  
Si sforzò di concentrarsi su quella semplice azione meccanica e, dopo qualche minuto, la sua mente sembrò schiarirsi.  
La sua mano sinistra era stretta in quella di Shay, inginocchiata davanti al divano, mentre, alla sua destra, le dita di Hunk gli scostarono la frangia dalla fronte sudata.  
« Va meglio? » domandò l’amico in tono pacato.  
Lance annuì appena e, alzando gli occhi, incontrò quelli grandi e azzurri di Allura.  
« Mi hai spaventata a morte. » mormorò la ragazza, stringendogli la mano libera. « Vederti crollare in quel modo…»  
« Io sto bene. » riuscì ad articolare Lance in risposta. « È Keith che… Voglio andare da Keith. Subito. »  
Allura gli accarezzò la guancia, gentilmente.  
« Certo. » disse. « Lascia solo che chiami Shiro, tu intanto riposa. »  
Erano parole piene di premura ma qualcosa, nel tono, indusse Lance ad allontanare la sua mano in uno scatto di nervosismo.  
« Non voglio riposare! Keith è in ospedale, non so come sta, non so nemmeno se è vivo! Non chiedermi di riposare! Vado da lui! »  
Balzò in piedi, barcollando per lo slancio e i residui di stordimento, sforzandosi di ignorare l'espressione ferita di Allura.  
« Ehi, certo che è vivo! Che discorsi sono? » tentò di obiettare Hunk, ma Shay lo interruppe, alzandosi a sua volta.  
« Ti accompagno con la macchina! » esclamò.  
Lance le lanciò un'occhiata riconoscente, mentre si avviava nell'ingresso a recuperare la giacca.  
« Vengo anch'io. » sentì dire da Hunk.  
« Veniamo tutti! » ribadì Allura, prendendo di nuovo il proprio telefono.  
Il tragitto tra casa e l'ospedale vicino all'accademia non era mai parso a Lance così lungo. Ci era stato una volta sola, a causa di un esperimento finito male durante un laboratorio di chimica, ma se l'era cavata con una semplice medicazione. Non avrebbe mai pensato di tornarci perché avevano ricoverato quello che considerava l'amore della sua vita.  
In quel momento sentì la mano di Allura stringere la sua mentre, accanto a lui sul sedile posteriore della macchina di Shay, la ragazza parlava al telefono con Shiro.  
Non lo guardava eppure sembrava aver capito il suo bisogno di conforto, nonostante poco prima le avesse risposto male. Lance le fu grato e ricambiò la stretta, tenendo la testa bassa e bisbigliando una parola di scuse che venne accolta con un sorriso.  
Shiro e Matt erano diretti all'ospedale, spiegò la ragazza. Erano stati avvertiti da Pidge sulla strada di casa e avevano invertito la marcia. Pidge stessa invece era già là, furiosa come non mai per aver dovuto strappare informazioni ai superiori della Garrison. Purtroppo, l'infermiera della reception era stata ancora più categorica di Iverson: solo i famigliari erano ammessi, di conseguenza non sapeva nulla sulle condizioni di Keith e questo la faceva impazzire.  
Lance si torse le mani. Solo famigliari. Significava che non avrebbe potuto vedere Keith, non glielo avrebbero permesso.  
Allura sciolse gentilmente l'intreccio delle sue dita e lo indusse a sollevare la testa.  
« Qualcosa c'inventeremo. » disse, rassicurante. « Vedrai Keith, a costo di corrompere mezzo ospedale. »  
Lance annuì, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare: sì, doveva farsi coraggio.  
All'ingresso del pronto soccorso trovarono Matt, Pidge e Shiro, con ancora addosso la divisa da guardia giurata. Più scostato da loro, Lotor attendeva in silenzio e con espressione grave.  
Lance corse dai tre amici per avere notizie, mentre Allura raggiunse il ragazzo.  
« Come stai? » chiese subito, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
Lui si chinò e la baciò delicatamente.  
« Tutto a posto, stai tranquilla. » rispose, accennando un sorriso. « Mi dispiace molto per il vostro amico, purtroppo non hanno dato grandi informazioni neanche a me. »  
Lotor spiegò che si trovava in visita all'accademia in quanto finanziatore di alcuni impianti e che Iverson gli stava mostrando un'importante simulazione di situazione d'emergenza in orbita. La squadra si stava esercitando sul modo giusto di reagire in caso di perdite di gas tossici e necessità di abbandono rapido della navicella. Una piccola carica esplosiva avrebbe dovuto far saltare il portello dell'abitacolo, ma qualcosa era andato storto e una scintilla aveva intaccato parte del materiale infiammabile. L'equipaggio aveva seguito scrupolosamente il protocollo e si era messo in salvo senza conseguenze, tranne il capo missione. Aveva dato la precedenza agli altri e forse aveva tardato troppo a uscire. Gli istruttori erano immediatamente intervenuti e Lotor non aveva esitato a dare loro una mano nonostante fosse stato avvertito più volte del pericolo.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere tutto sotto controllo, solo un'esercitazione di routine, eppure si era ritrovato davanti quel giovane pilota privo di sensi: sembrava assurdo.  
A quelle parole, Lance rabbrividì da capo a piedi.  
« Quello scemo... pensa sempre prima agli altri. » mormorò.  
Shiro gli strinse una mano sulla spalla e si avviò attraverso l'atrio. Matt e Pidge lo seguirono, Allura rimase accanto a Lotor, stringendo la sua mano, e Hunk e Shay si accostarono a Lance, come se avessero timore di doverlo sostenere di nuovo.  
L'espressione dell'impiegata della reception, alla vista di tutta quella gente, non prometteva niente di buono. Infatti vennero presto raggiunti da un'infermiera.  
« Mi dispiace. » esordì quest'ultima alle loro richieste. « Solo i famigliari sono ammessi, è la regola. Capisco la vostra preoccupazione, ma... »  
Aveva un'espressione desolata, ma questo non trattenne Pidge dallo sbottare.  
« Senta un po'! Forse non ha capito come stanno le cose! » esclamò la ragazza, facendo un passo avanti, minacciosa.  
Shiro la fermò con un gesto gentile ma risoluto e si fece avanti a sua volta.  
« Ci scusi se le nostre pretese vanno contro il regolamento, capisco perfettamente che sia stato istituito per il bene dei pazienti. Le chiedo di essere tollerante solo questa volta. Keith è un orfano, non ha nessun parente, siamo noi la sua famiglia. Questo ragazzo... »  
Si voltò e fece segno a Lance di raggiungerlo.  
« Questo ragazzo è la sua famiglia e, mi creda, se non glielo fate vedere, presto avrete un altro paziente. »  
L'infermiera scrutò Lance, che sentiva di nuovo le ginocchia sul punto di cedere, e dovette vedere nel suo pallore la veridicità delle parole di Shiro.  
« Va bene. » sospirò. « Però solo voi due per oggi. »  
Lance a malapena sentì il numero della stanza e le indicazioni date dall'infermiera. Shiro dovette quasi trattenerlo per evitare che si mettesse a correre.  
Solo quando arrivarono di fronte alla porta, si voltò verso l'amico e strinse la sua mano tra le proprie.  
« Grazie, Shiro... » mormorò.  
Quello scosse la testa, con un sorriso intenerito.  
« Non preoccupati. Vai, io ti aspetto qui. »  
Lance esitò solo un istante, con la mano sulla maniglia.  
Sentiva l'ansia serpeggiargli sottopelle e la paura irrigidirgli le dita.  
Prese un respiro profondo, spinse la porta ed entrò nella stanza.  
L'ambiente era semibuio a causa delle tende tirate, che coprivano in parte il crepuscolo. Il letto era al centro, accanto a un macchinario a cui erano collegati diversi fili. Keith era sdraiato, immobile, gli occhi chiusi e una mascherina sul viso.  
A quella vista Lance sentì crollare miseramente la barriera che aveva impedito finora alle lacrime di scendere, e un singhiozzo spezzato sfuggirgli dalle labbra.  
« Amore mio... »  
Esaurì la distanza in un paio di passi e gli prese una mano portandosela al volto, mentre s'inginocchiava accanto al letto.  
A quel contatto, Keith spalancò gli occhi e gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito.  
« Amore tuo? » mormorò con voce roca, allontanando appena la mascherina per l'ossigeno. « Lance, stai piangendo? »  
La voce di Keith gli regalò un immediato sollievo che lo portò a scuotere la testa, prontamente contraddetto dalle lacrime liberatorie che gli rigarono le guance.  
Keith sollevò la mano libera e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
« Ssshhhh... ehi... sto bene. Davvero, sto bene. É solo una piccola intossicazione da fumo. Lance, guardami. »  
Finalmente Lance alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli scuri e gentili del suo ragazzo.  
Gli stava sorridendo e non sembrava né ferito né sofferente. Fu come se il macigno che gli era precipitato nel petto svanisse e gli permettesse di respirare più liberamente.  
Altre lacrime scivolarono incontrollate, ma ricambiò il sorriso.  
« Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita. » brontolò, sforzandosi di sembrare burbero e fallendo completamente. « Rimettiti subito quella mascherina. »  
« Con te davanti che piangi in questo modo? Non ci penso nemmeno. Vieni qui... »  
La mano che lo accarezzava lo indusse ad avvicinarsi e Lance posò la fronte contro la sua, assaporando quel contatto semplice e carico di calore, fin quando Keith non alzò il volto, cercando le sue labbra.  
Fu un bacio delicato, che lasciò entrambi con le guance colorate di rosa.  
« Non si è fatto male nessuno. » continuò Keith, tenendoselo vicino. « Mi terranno qui un paio di giorni in osservazione, per scongiurare ogni rischio di infezione, ma hanno detto che è solo una precauzione. Il resto della squadra è a posto, se fossi stato un po' più veloce non sarei qui nemmeno io. »  
« Sono a posto solo perché avevano il miglior pilota dell'accademia come capo missione. » sottolineò Lance, sedendosi sul materasso e posando la guancia sui suoi capelli. « Sai che è stato Lotor Galra ad aiutarti? »  
« Me l'hanno detto. »  
« E sai anche che è l'ex fidanzato nonché nuovo ragazzo di Allura, e che lo stavamo aspettando per cena? »  
Keith strabuzzò gli occhi.  
« Stai scherzando? »  
« Assolutamente no. Hunk ha addirittura preparato i pasticcini con la mousse di fragole. Doveva essere un incontro importante. Ma non fa  niente, lo abbiamo conosciuto lo stesso e almeno adesso ho un motivo in più perché mi sia simpatico. »  
Lance si chinò e gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio.  
« Sai, Hunk li ha preparati apposta con il latte di soia. Domani te li porto di nascosto dall'infermiera. »  
« Sei un piccolo delinquente. »  
« Oh, scusa tanto, signor capo missione. »  
« Lance... »  
« Mh? »  
« Grazie di essere qui. »  
Lance non rispose e si limitò a stringersi a lui, finché Keith non parlò di nuovo.  
« Anche se... Amore mio? Da dove arriva tutto questo melodramma? »  
C'era una punta di ironia nel tono e Lance lo scrutò gonfiando le guance.  
« Ero spaventato a morte e sì, sei il mio amore, fattene una ragione. »  
Si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla punta del naso.  
« Gattino mio. » sussurrò, prendendosi la rivincita nel vederlo arrossire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	13. You don't have to say I love you to say I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
>  **Fandom:** Voltron: Legendary Defender  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Personaggi:** Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, Voltron cast  
>  **Pairings:** Keith/Lance, hint Allura/Lotor, Hunk/Shay, Shiro/Pidge  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Questo episodio è stato scritto un paio di settimane prima dell'uscita degli spoiler della S7, quindi il fatto che abbia chiamato l'ex di Keith Adam, totalmente a caso, fa abbastanza paura. Coincidenze? Le coincidenze non esistono. Avevo pensato di cambiare nome, ma... alla fine no, questa casualità m'intrigava troppo!  
>  **Beta:** Grim  
>  **Word count:** 6306

Il discorso era saltato fuori per caso, nel modo più banale possibile, come tutte le volte che Keith parlava del suo passato. Come se si trattasse di chiacchiere senza la minima importanza.  
Si trovavano all'Interstellar, ad attendere la fine del turno serale di Lance, e la discussione al tavolo dove sedevano Hunk, Pidge, Keith e Allura si era spostata in tono scherzoso su quanto fosse bizzarro Lotor da piccolo.  
« Da ragazzino era davvero la quintessenza del nerd, con degli occhiali enormi, i capelli lunghi e il naso perennemente in un libro. Una volta sono certa di averlo visto con una maglietta che inneggiava all'incidente di Roswell. » stava raccontando la ragazza.  
Pidge aveva riso, affermando che anche Matt, anni prima, aveva avuto una fase in cui non pensava ad altro che a cospirazioni e alieni.  
Keith, con noncuranza, aveva aggiunto: « Anche il mio ex aveva una di quelle magliette terribili. »  
Lance, che stava passando in quel momento con un vassoio carico di bibite, si voltò talmente di scatto che l'intero contenuto si sfracellò sul pavimento.  
Mezzo locale sussultò spaventato e un urlo infuriato giunse dal bancone.  
« McClain! Te lo trattengo dalla paga! »  
Lance però non vi badò minimamente e piombò al tavolo degli amici, ignorando le loro occhiate allarmate.  
« Il tuo cosa?! » esclamò, rivolto a Keith.  
Il giovane gli restituì uno sguardo perplesso.  
« Il mio ex? »  
« Tu hai un ex ragazzo?! » rincarò Lance. « Come? Quando?! »  
Hunk si alzò in piedi, tentando di blandirlo.  
« Andiamo, Lance, non c'è bisogno di fare scenate. Anche tu hai avuto milioni di ragazze. »  
« Io non ho avuto _milioni_ di ragazze! » s'indignò l'interessato. « E non sto facendo scenate. Sono solo stupito, non mi sono mai accorto che Keith frequentasse qualcuno. »  
« È stato poco dopo che tu e Hunk vi siete trasferiti per il terzo anno. » spiegò quest'ultimo, quasi la faccenda non lo riguardasse. « C'erano gli esami per la sezione piloti, è comprensibile che tu non te ne sia accorto. In ogni caso è stata una storia senza importanza. »  
« Ma è poco più di un anno fa! Va bene gli esami, ma dovevo avere le fette di salame sugli occhi! »  
Keith sorrise tra sé e con una leggera condiscendenza.  
« Ti rivolgevo a malapena la parola e non ti avrei raccontato una cosa del genere nemmeno in punto di morte. Non sei tu quello insensibile, ero solo io a essere molto... emo? »  
Lance avrebbe proseguito quella conversazione fino a scoprire ogni virgola della passata relazione del suo ragazzo, ma un tossicchiare irritato lo richiamò all'ordine e, voltandosi, si trovò davanti Gyrgan che gli porgeva scopa e paletta.  
Il proprietario del locale sembrava tutt'altro che bendisposto davanti al disastro di vetri a terra, quindi ogni indagine venne momentaneamente accantonata.  
  
Anche se aveva rinunciato a fare domande a Keith, consapevole che non avrebbe avuto risposte, Lance non aveva la minima intenzione di risparmiare nulla agli amici.  
Il giorno dopo, durante una sessione di studio nella biblioteca dell'accademia, Hunk fu la vittima designata per le sue lamentele.  
« Secondo te perché non me l'ha detto? Posso capire all'epoca, che non ci parlavamo, ma dopo! Insomma, non è che lo avrei amato di meno se lo avessi saputo! Non sono certo il tipo da fare assurde scenate di gelosia per storie passate. Ero convinto di essere il primo, sono cose che mettono addosso una certa pressione. Anzi! Ora che ci penso, stiamo insieme da più di tre mesi e non mi ha mai detto che mi ama! Magari prova ancora qualcosa per quell'altro tizio! »  
Hunk appoggiò sul tavolo il manuale di meccanica con una certa enfasi e rivolse all'amico il classico sguardo di chi cerca di mantenere la calma.  
« Lance. Stai delirando. » affermò.  
« Che?! Non è vero! Che Keith non mi abbia mai detto “ti amo” è una realtà! »  
« Tu gliel'hai detto? »  
Quella domanda a bruciapelo lo zittì.  
In effetti no, non l'aveva fatto, ma non perché non lo pensasse ogni singolo minuto che passavano insieme. Semplicemente non aveva voluto precipitare le cose. Keith era emotivamente complicato e non voleva fare nulla che gli mettesse pressione o lo facesse sentire a disagio.  
« Non è stato per un qualche tipo di sfida o cose del genere. » borbottò infine.  
Davanti alla sua espressione abbattuta Hunk sorrise.  
« Lo so che hai abbandonato questi giochetti con Keith da un bel po'. Immagino che ti sia semplicemente fatto degli scrupoli e stia aspettando i suoi tempi. Magari per lui è lo stesso. »  
Richiuse il libro e si sporse in avanti oltre il tavolo, per stringere il braccio dell'amico.  
« Sappiamo tutti che Keith è un tipo riservato, non parla volentieri di sé e ritiene le cose che lo riguardano poco importati. Ti ricordi quando abbiamo scoperto mesi dopo che aveva passato il Natale da solo? Scommetto che è la stessa storia, qualcosa che riteneva talmente poco degno di nota che non valesse la pena raccontarlo. Di certo non te l'ha taciuto di proposito o non l'avrebbe detto davanti a tutti. »  
Era un ragionamento perfettamente sensato e Lance dovette ammettere di sentirsi rassicurato. Anche se, in fondo, continuava a pensare che Keith dovesse dare un po' più valore a sé stesso e alle cose che lo riguardavano.  
« Stupido Keith. » brontolò.  
« Già, ma è il nostro Keith e gli vogliamo bene lo stesso. »  
« Puoi dirlo forte! »  
Mentre anche Lance chiudeva il libro, alle sue spalle giunse Pidge, con uno zaino in spalla e l'aria di chi avrebbe potuto divorare un cavallo.  
« Ragazzi, sto morendo di fame. Io e Keith pensavamo di andare in caffetteria per pranzo. » li invitò.  
Era la classica opzione da studenti squattrinati e nessuno ebbe nulla da obiettare.  
Sull’ingresso del locale trovarono Keith che li aspettava e Lance gli andò incontro sorridendo.  
« Hello, darling! » esclamò, sporgendosi in avanti alla ricerca di un bacio.  
Keith, che nelle ultime settimane aveva iniziato a essere meno restio alle manifestazioni d’affetto, lo accontentò, salvo poi ritrarsi immediatamente quando vennero raggiunti da una risata di scherno.  
« Guarda un po’! » fu il commento di un cadetto all’interno della caffetteria. « La principessa di ghiaccio ha trovato un nuovo amico! »  
A quelle parole Lance s’irrigidì e gettò un’occhiata all’interno: conosceva quel cadetto, era uno di quelli che puntava alla selezione piloti da combattimento, come lui. Attorno aveva altri tre o quattro ragazzi a loro volta facce note. Tutti a caccia del primo posto come pilota migliore dell’accademia, posto che apparteneva a Keith almeno da due anni.  
Stupidi invidiosi.  
« Ehi! » iniziò, muovendo un passo avanti, minaccioso.  
Keith però gli posò una mano sul braccio scuotendo la testa.  
« Lascia stare, non ne vale la pena. » mormorò, mentre Pidge e Hunk gli si affiancavano con aria protettiva.  
« Già, non ne vale la pena. » continuò il cadetto, imperterrito. « In fondo quale coppia migliore di un frigido e uno sfigato? Un altro colpo da maestro, McClain! »  
Lance non si rese nemmeno conto dello spostamento di Keith, sentì solo un rumore sordo e vide l'altro a terra.  
« Su di me puoi dire quello che ti pare, non m'importa niente se mi odi! Ma lascia Lance fuori da questa faccenda! » ringhiò il suo ragazzo con l'espressione più rabbiosa che avesse mai visto.  
Il gesto ovviamente scatenò una rissa, qualcuno chiamò gli ufficiali superiori e, in men che non si dica, finirono tutti davanti a un furioso Iverson.  
  
Keith e Lance rientrarono a casa nel tardo pomeriggio, dopo almeno tre ore di detenzione e una corvè che nessuno dei due si aspettava.  
« Quell'archivio è un girone dell'inferno! » si lamentò Lance crollando sul divano. « Non voglio metterci piede mai più! »  
Keith si sedette accanto a lui con un sospiro.  
« Vorrei consolarti dicendoti che Adam Turner è ancora là, ma la realtà è che avresti tutto il diritto di avercela con me. Mi dispiace. »  
« Che sciocchezza. Il mio meraviglioso ragazzo mi difende e io dovrei offendermi? Non esiste. » esclamò Lance balzando in piedi. « Piuttosto, vado a prendere disinfettante e cerotti, dobbiamo curare quelle mani. »  
Keith abbassò lo sguardo sulle nocche graffiate e non disse una parola.  
Lance era gentile a prendersi cura di lui, ma quella volta non lo meritava per niente: l'aveva coinvolto in una rissa e nella conseguente punizione solo perché si era comportato come al solito come una testa calda. Però non aveva davvero sopportato che quel tipaccio arrogante parlasse di Lance a quel modo, non dopo quello che aveva già fatto a lui.  
Poco dopo, Lance terminò di tamponare le ferite con il disinfettante e gli bendò entrambe le mani con delle garze. A lavoro ultimato, gli posò un bacio sulle nocche.  
« Mi hai fatto spaventare, sai? » mormorò, mentre sistemava i medicinali. « Non mi aspettavo che reagissi in quel modo, in fondo ha insultato molto più pesantemente te di me. »  
Keith sapeva che quel discorso sarebbe arrivato, ma non aveva comunque idea di come affrontarlo. Probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa di poco piacevole, ma davanti a una richiesta di spiegazioni non conosceva altra via che la verità. Lance non meritava bugie.  
« Beh, non potevo picchiarlo per aver detto di me quella che, ai suoi occhi, è una verità. Mentre che tu sia uno sfigato è palesemente falso. »  
« Keith, mi prendi in giro? Tu saresti frigido? Sei la persona più dolce che conosca! » s'indignò Lance. « Senti un po'! Chi sarebbe questo Adam Turner? Che motivo avrebbe di dire queste assurdità crudeli su di te? »  
Keith si morse un labbro e sviò lo sguardo. Eccola la domanda che temeva ed ecco la risposta a cui non poteva sfuggire.  
« Il mio ex. »  
Vide gli occhi di Lance spalancarsi e la confusione farsi strada sul suo volto. Poteva quasi sentire i mille dubbi che si stavano affollando nella sua mente, dubbi che avrebbero minato la situazione di pace che avevano appena raggiunto. Tre mesi di relazione erano un traguardo che Keith non avrebbe mai sperato di raggiungere nemmeno nelle sue più rosee fantasie e se questo inconveniente avesse messo tutto a rischio…  
Sentì il gelo calargli addosso.  
Non l’avrebbe sopportato.  
Istintivamente, si spinse in avanti, cercando le labbra di Lance in un bacio affannato.  
Lance rispose, ma dopo un istante gli posò le mani sulle spalle, per allontanarlo. Keith ignorò il tentativo e lo spinse sul divano, stringendosi a lui. Senza permettere al proprio cervello di pensare, infilò una mano sotto la sua maglietta.  
« Ehi ehi ehi!!! »  
La voce di Lance, leggermente stridula, lo riportò al presente.  
Keith si allontanò di scatto, ritraendo le mani e rifugiandosi sul lato opposto del divano.  
Che stava facendo? Che idiota. Un atteggiamento del genere avrebbe suscitato solo disgusto in Lance.  
Cosa gli stava passando per la testa? Voleva forse rifarsi di quello che aveva passato con Adam? Per dimostrare cosa? E soprattutto a chi?  
Delle dita gentili che gli accarezzavano i capelli lo indussero ad alzare la testa.  
« Kitty... » mormorò Lance, appoggiando la guancia ai suoi ciuffi scuri. « Cosa succede? Non fraintendermi, sogno da mesi che tu mi spinga sul divano, ma non dopo aver preso a pugni il tuo ex. Lo sai, vero, che puoi dirmi qualunque cosa senza che cambi idea su di te e su di noi?»  
Keith annuì lentamente.  
« Vorrei... »  
Si sentiva la gola secca. Deglutì ma non servì a nulla.  
« Vorrei venire a letto con te. »  
Ed eccola di nuovo, l'espressione sbigottita sul volto di Lance, il rossore improvviso che gl'incendiava le guance.  
« Ah... ehm... diciamo che quella è l'evoluzione della mia fantasia sul divano e ti assicuro che lo desidero con tutto me stesso! »  
Gli prese le mani e il suo sorriso si ammorbidì.  
« Ma, Keith, è lampante che c'è qualcosa che non va quindi, se accettassi ora, mi approfitterei di te. Ed è l'ultima cosa che voglio. »  
Lance aveva le migliori intenzioni, questo era più che chiaro. Stava cercando di andargli incontro senza farlo sentire a disagio, ma quelle parole ricordarono a Keith la stessa frase pronunciata in circostanze simili. Anche quella volta era stato convinto che fosse dettata dal buon cuore.  
« È la stessa cosa che aveva detto lui… » mormorò, mortificato, senza però lasciare le sue mani.  
Si sentiva stupido e colpevole allo stesso tempo, seppur consapevole di non aver fatto nulla di male.  
Lance gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, tirandoselo vicino e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
« Non so cosa ti abbia fatto questo tizio, ma a vedere la tua espressione già lo odio e oggi abbiamo avuto la conferma che non è il vincitore della classifica delle brave persone. Quello che posso dirti è che non voglio fare nulla che possa farti del male. »  
Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e sorrise, lasciandogli il tempo di decidere se rispondere o meno.  
Davanti a quello sguardo gentile, a quel tocco delicato e a quel silenzio paziente Keith non poté rimanere indifferente. Non era colpa di Lance se si sentiva in quel modo, ma non era nemmeno colpa sua, non poteva continuare a ripeterselo.  
Per questo prese un respiro e iniziò a raccontare.  
Era successo all’inizio del terzo anno, quando Lance e Hunk si erano appena trasferiti. A breve ci sarebbero stati gli esami per l’ammissione al corso di piloti da combattimento e nell’ultima simulazione Keith era risultato in cima alla classifica. Quel punteggio gli era valso il titolo di miglior pilota dell’accademia e il conseguente misto di ammirazione e invidia da parte dei colleghi cadetti.  
Adam gli si era avvicinato un giorno in caffetteria, usando quella stessa scusa per attaccare bottone. Keith avrebbe voluto liquidarlo ma lui era stato gentile e alla fine si erano ritrovati a chiacchierare. Ci era voluto qualche giorno perché gli concedesse un minimo di confidenza, avevano iniziato a vedersi durante le lezioni ed erano stati incontri piacevoli. A volte si incontravano anche fuori dall’accademia, per un caffè. In capo a un mese Adam gli aveva chiesto di diventare il suo ragazzo e Keith, dopo aver tentennato un poco, aveva accettato. Lo trovava un bel ragazzo, con lui stava bene e aveva anche iniziato a provare una certa attrazione. Si era detto che forse quella sarebbe stata la sua occasione di non essere più solo, che forse lui era la fantomatica persona giusta di cui Shiro a volte gli parlava, quella in grado di renderti felice.  
E Keith lo era stato, per un po'. Si era convinto, in qualche modo, di essere sulla strada giusta. Almeno finché Adam non gli aveva chiesto di andare a letto con lui. Era successo due settimane esatte dopo che si erano messi insieme, durante una romantica serata trascorsa a casa sua.  
Keith era rimasto turbato da quella richiesta prematura, ma aveva fatto di tutto per non darlo a vedere. Aveva chiesto di aspettare, poiché ancora non se la sentiva e avrebbe preferito essere più sicuro di sé stesso e della loro storia. Adam era stato molto tenero, gli aveva sorriso, lo aveva baciato e gli aveva detto che non c’era nessuna fretta, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. Lo aveva fatto sentire tranquillo e al sicuro.  
La situazione era precipitata nel peggiore dei modi il giorno successivo.  
Keith aveva cercato Adam nell’intervallo tra una lezione e l’altra e l’aveva visto in corridoio intento a chiacchierare con alcuni amici. Prima di attirare la sua attenzione aveva fatto in tempo a sentire una parte della conversazione.  
« No, ieri non è andata, ma manca poco. Quello è un verginello, me lo rigiro come voglio, datemi solo un paio di giorni. La scommessa di farmi il miglior pilota dell’accademia è praticamente vinta. »  
Keith non aveva detto una parola. Si era avvicinato con passo deciso, aveva caricato il destro e lo aveva spedito faccia a terra, accanto a uno dei suoi denti.  
L’intera questione si era chiusa in quel modo.  
« Quel bastardo… » ringhiò Lance al termine del racconto. « Avrei dovuto pestarlo anch’io. »  
Keith scosse la testa.  
Ci aveva messo un bel po’ per ricominciare a fidarsi di qualcuno: aveva giurato a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi, ma alla fine i sentimenti per Lance avevano avuto la meglio sui dubbi e le ansie.  
Il ragazzo accanto a lui, che lo aveva tenuto stretto per tutto il tempo, intrecciò le dita con le sue e gli posò nuovamente un bacio sulle nocche. Questa volta con un sentimento del tutto diverso da quando aveva finito di bendargli le mani.  
« Grazie per avermelo raccontato. » mormorò. « Grazie di fidarti di me e di essere qui nonostante non abbia fatto niente per meritarti. Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia successa. Non dubitarne mai. »  
Keith rimase in silenzio, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi. In quel momento voleva solo assaporare la sua vicinanza senza pensare ad altro.  
Hunk li ritrovò così, quando rientrò all’ora di cena con le pizze per tutti: accoccolati l’uno contro l’altro e persi nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
Quella notte, per la prima volta, Keith dormì assieme a Lance, raggomitolandosi contro di lui come un gattino. Probabilmente non era abituato a dividere il letto con qualcuno, infatti all’inizio i suoi movimenti furono molto esitanti e quasi non si azzardò ad avvicinarsi. Fu Lance a portarselo vicino, sospirando di sollievo quando lo sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia e abbandonarsi al sonno.  
Al contrario lui non chiuse occhio e non solo perché aveva Keith vicino.  
Guardarlo dormire era uno spettacolo meraviglioso, ma la sua testa era affollata di mille pensieri, tutti che ruotavano attorno alla storia sentita quel pomeriggio. Keith si era aperto con lui, dimostrandogli un’enorme fiducia nel raccontare quell’episodio spiacevole della sua vita e ora Lance si sentiva preda della responsabilità. Essere il primo amore di qualcuno non era una passeggiata, bisognava muoversi su un terreno del tutto inesplorato e Keith era così facile da ferire, nonostante il carattere apparentemente forte! Ne aveva passate abbastanza, non meritava di soffrire di nuovo perché qualcuno non era abbastanza sensibile.  
Fu proprio a proposito di quello che Lance si sfogò con gli amici, il giorno dopo in caffetteria.  
« Il primo amore? Suona parecchio drammatico oltre che non propriamente corretto. » obiettò Hunk, sorseggiando la propria spremuta d’arancia, prima di addentare il panino che aveva ordinato per pranzo.  
« Se proprio vogliamo essere pignoli, Keith non ha mai detto di essere innamorato di quel tizio. Ha detto che gli piaceva, ma niente di più. » sottolineò Lance, piccato.  
« Non ha detto “ti amo” neanche a te, se non ricordo male il delirio di ieri. »  
« Questo ora è irrilevante! Sto parlando seriamente! Maledizione, forse avrei dovuto parlare con Shiro, con voi non si riesce a fare un discorso serio. »  
Pidge appoggiò sul tavolo l’enorme bicchiere di carta pieno di caffè e gli lanciò un’occhiata scettica da dietro le lenti rotonde.  
« Davvero vorresti parlare con Shiro della vita sessuale tua e di Keith? Ne sei sicuro? Vorresti davvero raccontargli di come potresti porre fine all’innocenza di quello che considera il suo fratellino? »  
A quelle parole Lance si sentì gelare: poteva quasi percepire gli occhi grigi di Shiro che lo trapassavano da parte a parte anche solo all’accenno dell’idea.  
« Ripensandoci forse no… »  
Pidge accennò un sorriso e si allungò sulla sedia.  
« Non sarebbe il caso, infatti. » disse in tono più serio. « Non lo dico solo per evitarti valanghe di disagio, ma semplicemente perché da una parte capisco fin troppo bene Keith e dall’altra so che Shiro si preoccuperebbe enormemente. Si farebbe un sacco di paranoie pur essendo consapevole che non ha il diritto di interferire nelle vostre vite ma questo, inevitabilmente, finirebbe per mettervi addosso un sacco di inutile pressione. Specialmente a Keith. »  
« Sei saggia… » si stupì Lance. « Comunque non è una semplice questione di.. letto. Insomma, come primo amore intendo tutta la parte sentimentale, il coinvolgimento emotivo e Keith, beh, lo sappiamo tutti che non è esattamente un campione di espansività. Dopo tutte quelle che ha passato è ovvio che faccia fatica a fidarsi di qualcuno, è già un miracolo che non sia ancora scappato dopo tre mesi di storia. Voglio che si senta a suo agio, ma temo di fare qualche stupidaggine e rovinare tutto. »  
Hunk mescolò il proprio succo con la cannuccia, meditabondo.  
« Personalmente non credo che potresti fare sciocchezze. Si vede che tieni tantissimo a lui e, per quanto possa preoccuparti, anche lui tiene a te più di quanto pensi. Dopotutto è stato lui a fare il primo passo, nonostante tutti i problemi di fiducia nel prossimo. »  
Lance ripensò a quel bacio sotto la pensilina dell’autobus e si sentì arrossire.  
Sì, Keith aveva capito tutto molto prima di lui.  
Pidge prese un sorso di caffè e tornò ad allungarsi sulla sedia.  
« Lascia che ti racconti una cosa. Forse potrebbe servire a farti sentire meglio. » disse. « L’anno scorso, più o meno nel periodo in cui Keith iniziava a uscire con Adam, c’era qualcun altro che si faceva i tuoi stessi scrupoli. Quel qualcuno era Shiro e la persona oggetto degli scrupoli ero io. Per questo dico che posso comprendere Keith, ci sono passata in prima persona. In qualche modo sia lui che io siamo outsider, se mi passi il termine, gente non particolarmente socievole, che eccelle in quello che fa e che piace poco agli altri. »  
« Soprattutto modesta. » ridacchiò Hunk.  
« No, solo obiettiva. » lo rimbeccò Pidge, per poi proseguire. « Shiro aveva timore di approcciarsi a me, mi ha raccontato poi, perché farlo implicava la grande responsabilità di essere il primo. Anche solo il primo a cui avessi aperto il mio cuore. Temeva di non meritarlo, di non essere all’altezza della fiducia che gli davo e, fidati, non è stato piacevole dover insistere per convincerlo di qualunque cosa. Dal suo punto di vista aveva timore di approfittarsi di me, mentre ero io a chiederlo e a desiderarlo. »  
Un verso inarticolato la distrasse.  
« Non farmi immaginare quello che combinate tu e Shiro in ambito di desideri. » commentò Hunk, con una smorfia.  
Pidge lo liquidò con un gesto sprezzante.  
« Le stesse cose che fate tu e Shay, siamo tutti adulti e vaccinati. »  
Una volta zittito l’amico, posò una mano sulla spalla di Lance.  
« Quello che voglio dire è che Keith ne ha passate tante, è vero, ma non è di vetro. È possibile che sia più sensibile a certe cose, ma questo non significa che sia un debole e trattarlo come tale equivale a fargli un torto. »  
A quelle parole Lance si riscosse, scuotendo la testa con enfasi.  
« Non ho mai pensato che lo fosse, tutt’altro! » esclamò.  
« Non razionalmente, magari, ma ripeti in continuazione che è fragile e non vuoi ferirlo. Ricordati una cosa: proprio perché ne ha passate tante, Keith sa esattamente quello che vuole e quello che non vuole. Se ti chiede qualcosa, dubito si tratti di un capriccio o di un colpo di testa. Piuttosto, insistere nel rifiuto usando il suo bene come scusa sarebbe controproducente. A meno che, ovviamente, non ci siano ragioni serie dietro. »  
« Wow, Pidge. Parli davvero come una una persona adulta, non pensavo che fossi così saggia. » commentò Lance ammirato. « Sei la migliore dispensatrice di consigli che abbia mai avuto! »  
La ragazza terminò il bicchiere di caffè con una lunga sorsata soddisfatta e ghignò.  
« Già, ma se questa conversazione dovesse lasciare questo tavolo, sarò costretta a uccidervi e a sbarazzarmi dei vostri corpi. Ho una reputazione da nerd da difendere, uomo avvisato… »  
  
Quando Lance rientrò quella sera, si stupì di trovare Keith già a casa e ai fornelli.  
Raggiungendolo, gli circondò la vita abbracciandolo alle spalle.  
« Non avrei mai immaginato di vederti con addosso un grembiule. » commentò con un sorriso lieve. « Cosa stai preparando di buono? »  
Keith voltò la testa quel tanto che bastava per rispondere al suo bacio.  
« In realtà non ho ancora iniziato, stavo studiando le possibilità. » rispose, appoggiando la schiena al suo petto, rilassato. « Hunk? »  
« È andato da Shay, ceneranno fuori e tornerà tardi. Abbiamo la casa tutta per noi. »  
Lance accennò un sorrisetto e gli strizzò un occhio.  
« Maratona Netflix? »  
Il sorriso di Keith, fino a quel momento carico di calore, si appannò spegnendosi lentamente.  
« Oh. D’accordo. »  
Il cambio di espressione non sfuggì a Lance, che ebbe immediatamente l’impressione di aver fatto un passo falso. Forse l’idea della serata davanti alla tv non era così romantica come l’aveva immaginata, oppure Keith non era dell’idea.  
Forse poteva ancora recuperare e cercare di farlo sorridere un po’.  
« Che ne dici di ordinare qualcosa di buono visto che siamo solo noi due? Cinese? Sushi? Messicano? Così non dovrai stancarti dopo una giornata in accademia. Oppure, se proprio vuoi cucinare, possiamo farlo insieme. Posso insegnarti uno dei piatti cubani di mia madre. »  
« Mi piacerebbe! » esclamò Keith, recuperando un po’ di entusiasmo.  
Rinfrancato, Lance iniziò a recuperare gli ingredienti: ricordava che Hunk aveva comprato del riso thai con l’ultima spesa, poi fagioli, pancetta, cipolla, origano, un pizzico di peperoncino, uno spicchio d’aglio…  
Si suddivisero i compiti e mentre Keith preparava il riso, Lance si dedicò al soffritto. Non aveva però messo in conto il taglio della cipolla e, in capo a cinque minuti, si ritrovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Brontolando, si diresse verso la propria stanza per recuperare un fazzoletto e, quando tornò a voltarsi verso la porta, si stupì di vedere che Keith l’aveva seguito.  
« Cosa succede? » tentò di chiedere, ma l’altro lo prevenne e s’impossessò delle sue labbra con un bacio esigente.  
Sentì le mani aggrapparsi alla sua schiena e l’intero corpo premere contro il suo. Impiegò un istante a rispondere e, nel farlo, si rese conto che quel gesto improvviso lo aveva eccitato almeno quanto Keith.  
« Finiremo per bruciare il soffritto… » mormorò con il fiato corto, quando si staccarono, sebbene quello di cenare fosse improvvisamente diventato l’ultimo dei problemi.  
« Ho spento il fuoco. » rispose Keith a voce bassa, appena accanto al suo orecchio. « E ne ho acceso un altro. »  
Lance spalancò gli occhi e per poco non scoppiò a ridere.  
« Stai flirtando con me? » domandò, incredulo.  
« Forse… »  
Keith aveva le guance arrossate e uno sguardo deciso, quello di chi ha un’idea molto chiara in mente anche se ha qualche remora nell’esprimerla.  
« Lance, io… voglio stare con te. » mormorò. « Lo voglio davvero. Non è… »  
Lance gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, impedendogli di aggiungere altro.  
« Non devi certo giustificarti. Anch’io voglio stare con te, non immagini quanto. » disse, prima di coinvolgerlo in un altro bacio.  
Avanzando a tentoni, sempre stretti l’uno all’altro, raggiunsero il letto e vi si lasciarono cadere.  
Lance rise quando si trovò sdraiato di traverso sopra Keith, come se avesse inciampato nei suoi stessi piedi, e Keith gli fece eco anche se con un tono leggermente più nervoso. Poteva capire la sua tensione e la sua preoccupazione nonostante il desiderio che li legava, per questo gli accarezzò una guancia, gentilmente, e tentò di andargli incontro nell’unico modo che gli veniva in mente.  
« Ascolta. Se sei nervoso e non te la senti di stare… voglio dire, potrei essere io a… e tu…»  
Stava balbettando miseramente, al limite dell’imbarazzo e del linguaggio comprensibile, ma Keith capì ugualmente.  
Coprì la mano con la sua e scosse appena la testa.  
I suoi occhi erano scuri e luminosi, più decisi che mai.  
« Me la sento. Voglio che sia tu. »  
  
Lance era stato il più delicato possibile e si era preso tutto il tempo per prepararlo a dovere, mettendo in conto anche l’imbarazzo del momento, eppure, alla prima spinta, Keith si era ritrovato a stringere i denti per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito di dolore.  
Le carezze e i baci lo confortavano ma aveva impiegato del tempo ad abituarsi a Lance sopra di lui, dentro di lui. Lance che era stato di una tenerezza spiazzante, nel suo continuo assicurarsi che stesse bene, che non si stesse muovendo troppo presto, che si sentisse a suo agio; nel vezzeggiarlo e ripetergli parole dolci d’incoraggiamento.  
Keith non sapeva come rispondere, perso nelle sensazioni nuove e intense che il suo corpo gli stava dando. Si limitava a ricambiare i baci e a respirare meglio che poteva.  
Il piacere giunse quasi inaspettato, come una marea che saliva lentamente a ogni movimento, fino a mozzargli il respiro quando Lance raggiunse il punto che cercava.  
Spalancò gli occhi di scatto, mentre dalle sue labbra sfuggiva un’esclamazione.  
L’espressione di Lance mutò in un sorriso birichino.  
« Quindi è lì, eh? » commentò, prima di muoversi nuovamente.  
Keith non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedergli a cosa si riferisse, gettò indietro la testa e si abbandonò a un gemito di piacere, mentre il suo intero corpo si tendeva.  
« Ah… Lan… ce… »  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, con il fiato corto e la mente annebbiata, vide che anche Lance stesso era perso nell’estasi del momento, ripetendo piccole esclamazioni in una lingua che non conosceva inframmezzate dal suo nome. Finché non colse molto chiaramente alcune parole.  
« Kitty… Kitty… _precioso… tan lindo… mi querido…_ ah… ti amo… »  
Quella semplice affermazione lo fece bloccare e sollevare di scatto sui gomiti, tanto che Lance rischiò di ruzzolare dal letto per il movimento brusco.  
« Davvero?! » esclamò, incredulo.  
Lance gli restituì uno sguardo stralunato.  
« Keith! Accidenti, va tutto bene? Ti ho fatto male? Mi dispiace, io… »  
« No! Cioè, sto bene, voglio dire… L’hai… l’hai detto davvero? »  
Vide Lance prendere coscienza lentamente, realizzando il significato di quella domanda nonostante l’evidente eccitazione di entrambi e lo sconvolgimento del momento. Lo sentì portare una mano dietro la sua nuca, affondare le dita nei ciuffi scarmigliati e umidi di sudore e attirarlo a sé in un bacio da togliere il fiato.  
« L’ho detto e sono serio. » mormorò contro le sue labbra. « Nessun giochetto, nessuna gara a chi parla per primo. Ti amo e basta. »  
Keith sentì le lacrime pizzicargli le ciglia e affondò il volto nel collo di Lance, tirandolo verso di sé mentre si lasciava cadere di nuovo sul materasso.  
« Ti amo anch’io. » rispose, con voce spezzata sia dal nodo in gola che dal bisogno crescente. « Ti amo… tantissimo… Lance… »  
Parole che non pensava avrebbe mai pronunciato in tutta la vita.  
  
Dopo aver raggiunto l’apice, Lance era crollato al fianco di Keith, badando all’ultimo di non pesargli addosso. Era letteralmente senza fiato, il cuore che correva come impazzito aveva impiegato un lungo istante per placarsi. Le sensazioni che avevano travolto il suo corpo e la sua mente erano state più intense di quanto si aspettasse e sentiva il petto scoppiare per i sentimenti che provava.  
Keith, accanto a lui, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, con i capelli spettinati e umidi, le guance accese e le labbra ancora arrossate dai baci. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava affannosamente. Quando li aprì e li fissò nei suoi, Lance si trovò davanti al suo cielo stellato personale e capì che, come l’eroico protagonista della più sdolcinata storia romantica, sarebbe stato capace di tutto per lui.  
Keith sollevò una mano, lentamente, e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
« Stai bene? » chiese, con aria vagamente preoccupata.  
E Lance dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
« È così divertente? » brontolò Keith, gonfiando le guance con aria offesa.  
« Un po', scusami. Dovrei essere io a chiedere a te come stai, non il contrario. »  
Aveva fatto il possibile per essere delicato ma non poteva essere certo che Keith non ne avesse risentito almeno un po'. Era sicuro di aver visto delle smorfie di dolore.  
Tuttavia l'altro si limitò a sorridere e a scuotere appena la testa.  
Era così perfetto, come lo aveva sempre sognato tra le sue braccia, che Lance non riuscì a trattenersi dall’avanzare una richiesta infantile.  
« Dimmelo ancora. »  
Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso al primo istante, poi inclinò il capo per guardarlo meglio.  
« Non farci l’abitudine. »  
« Oh, andiamo, Keeeeeith~ »  
« E va bene. »  
Si sollevò su un gomito e si sporse in avanti per stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
« Ti amo tantissimo. »  
Nel cuore di Lance fiorì una gioia immensa, un'emozione che non avrebbe mai più scordato.  
Si addormentarono abbracciati, Keith raggomitolato contro il suo petto come la sera precedente, e Lance si ritrovò a sperare che nulla turbasse l'idillio a cui si erano abbandonati.  
  
Ovviamente non fu così e Keith venne svegliato di soprassalto da un suono acuto e fastidioso che gli trillò dritto in un orecchio.  
Con un mugugno carico di disappunto, infilò la testa sotto le coperte e sentì le braccia di Lance lasciarlo mentre si allungava a spegnere la sveglia.  
« Mi ero scordato di avere lezione. » brontolò.  
Keith gli si strusciò addosso, intontito dal sonno e vagamente indolenzito.  
« Saltala. » mormorò.  
Una risatina lo raggiunse.  
« Chi sei tu e che ne è stato del mio ragazzo? »  
« Momentaneamente assente. »  
Lo sentì chinarsi e percepì il tocco di un bacio delicato sulla fronte, seguito da una carezza che gli scostava i capelli.  
« Allora resta qui a riposare finché non torna. In ogni caso, se non erro, non hai lezioni o simulazioni fino al pomeriggio. Puoi dormire quanto vuoi. »  
Dopo quelle parole, sentì Lance farsi forza per uscire dal letto, raccogliere i vestiti lasciati in giro, la biancheria pulita e uscire dalla stanza diretto in bagno.  
Era sul punto di riassopirsi quando gli giunse la voce di Hunk dalla cucina.  
« Buongiorno, Lance. Ieri sera avete lasciato un disastro in cucina. Dov'è Keith? »  
Seguì un attimo di silenzio, interrotto da uno sbadiglio.  
« La porta della sua stanza è chiusa, starà dormendo, lui che può. » rispose Lance. « Scusa per la cucina, amico. Volevo preparare un piatto di mia madre, ma ho finito per appisolarmi nel mentre. »  
Tutto quello che Keith sentì della risposta di Hunk fu un vago brontolio su come fosse possibile addormentarsi cucinando e che era un miracolo che non fosse andata a fuoco la casa.  
Quando i due uscirono, rimase con gli occhi spalancati nella penombra della stanza, impossibilitato a riprendere sonno da un timore gelido che, suo malgrado, si era impossessato di lui. Non voleva pensare male di Lance, non dopo quello che avevano appena condiviso e il sentimento che li univa, ma non riusciva a scacciare l’immagine della reazione degli altri alla notizia di quello che avevano fatto. Sapeva benissimo che Lance non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male volutamente, ma era un chiacchierone, specialmente quando era emozionato, quindi era possibile che qualcosa gli sfuggisse. Quel pensiero gli riportò alla mente l’immagine di Adam che si vantava con gli amici di essere quasi riuscito a “farsi il miglior pilota dell’accademia” e il dolore sordo che provò al petto lo portò a raggomitolarsi tra le lenzuola.  
Lenzuola che sapevano ancora della notte trascorsa e di Lance.  
Lance che non era come Adam, che lo amava davvero e… Lance, Lance, Lance… voleva solo smettere di pensare e abbandonarsi alle sensazioni dei loro corpi stretti, del suo peso sopra di lui.  
Invece finì per alzarsi poco dopo nonostante l’indolenzimento, farsi una doccia e uscire diretto alla Garrison con un numero imbarazzante di ore di anticipo rispetto al suo programma.  
  
Keith si affacciò all’ingresso della caffetteria poco prima di pranzo e subito notò gli amici seduti a un tavolo in un angolo. Rimase per un paio di minuti a osservarli, tentando di placare i cattivi pensieri che si affollavano nella sua mente. Sembravano tutti tranquilli, stavano scherzando normalmente, nulla lasciava intendere che fossero al corrente di qualcosa o che importasse loro, eppure Keith dovette sforzarsi per compiere il primo passo in quella direzione.  
Era assurdo e stupido: avrebbe dovuto essere al settimo cielo, felice per aver coronato il proprio amore per la persona a cui più teneva al mondo, invece si sentiva come se stesse camminando verso il patibolo.  
Si odiava per questo.  
Lance lo notò quasi subito e gli corse incontro con un sorriso smagliante.  
Non gli diede il tempo di fare o dire nulla, semplicemente lo baciò esclamando: « Buongiorno, amore mio! Sei arrivato presto! »  
Keith sgranò gli occhi, espressione che vide riflessa anche nei volti di Hunk e Pidge.  
« Oh, cielo, non può piovere! Devo fare il bucato! » esclamò drammaticamente l’amico.  
Pidge, al suo fianco, scoppiò in una sonora risata.  
Lance rifilò a entrambi una smorfia, mentre prendeva la mano di Keith, invitandolo a sedersi al tavolo con loro.  
« Ah. Ah. Ah. Molto spiritosi. Età media cinque anni? Pensate seriamente che badi a queste sciocchezze? Visto che lo amo, non vedo il motivo di non dirglielo. »  
Hunk e Pidge si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
« Ha battuto la testa? »  
« Forse c’era qualcosa nel suo caffè. » commentarono, mentre Lance continuava a protestare.  
Davanti a quei battibecchi dal sapore quotidiano, Keith, al suo fianco, sentì il cuore alleggerirsi. Andava tutto bene.  
E quando Lance tornò a voltarsi nella sua direzione, rivolgendogli un sorriso carico di tenera complicità, non poté fare a meno di stringere le sue dita e sillabare a fior di labbra: « Sì, ti amo tantissimo. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Episodi in ordine cronologico:**  
>   
>  \- Natale: un anno prima di te  
> \- Caffè e tè al caramello  
> \- Un fidanzato per Pidge  
> \- A Lance piacciono le bionde (pt. 1)  
> \- A Lance (non) piacciono (solo) le bionde (pt. 2)  
> \- Kiss me  
> \- You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
> \- I'll be home for Christmas  
>   
>  **Seguono in ordine sparso:** Blindfold, Shining star, Un bagno spaziale, In salute e in malattia, Di pasticcini alle fragole e grossi spaventi


	14. E poi è arrivata lei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Personaggi:** Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Matt Holt, Ryan Kinkade, Katie "Pidge" Holt  
>  **Pairings:** pre-Shiro/Pidge  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Prequel.  
> Questa storia partecipa al contest "In vino veritas" di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/).  
>  **Word count:** 2099

Quando Matt aveva organizzato un'uscita, coinvolgendo sia i giovani del laboratorio che le guardie del servizio di sorveglianza, Shiro aveva pensato che fosse un'ottima occasione per divertirsi tutti insieme.Quello che non aveva messo in conto era l'ammontare di alcool che sarebbe finito nei loro bicchieri quella sera, man mano che passavano di locale in locale.  
I ragazzi del laboratorio avevano scelto anche degli strip club e Shiro si era trovato a buttare giù un cocktail dietro l'altro per annegare il senso di disagio che quei luoghi gli provocavano.  
Le ragazze erano belle e sexy, niente da dire, più di una volta una ballerina gli si era seduta in braccio con addosso poco più di qualche nastro, ma, se gli altri sembravano divertirsi un mondo, Shiro aveva iniziato fin da subito ad avvertire una sorta di senso di colpa in fondo allo stomaco.  
Non avrebbe dovuto provare niente del genere, se ne rendeva conto: era single da un po', ormai, nessuno lo avrebbe giudicato se avesse fatto degli apprezzamenti. Anzi, era convinto che gli altri aspettassero solo di vederlo sciogliersi un po', probabilmente lo avevano portato lì proprio per quello.  
Tuttavia Shiro non riusciva in nessun modo a liberarsi della sensazione di sbagliato che si agitava dentro di lui e che lo portava a buttare giù un bicchiere dietro l'altro per non pensarci troppo.  
Non era Allura, la sua ex, che occupava i suoi pensieri: si erano lasciati di comune accordo, consapevoli entrambi di essere diventati più amici che fidanzati, e non c'erano stati grossi drammi tra loro, o almeno questo era ciò che ripetevano a chiunque facesse domande in merito. Shiro però sapeva che la ragazza aveva patito quel distacco. Non glielo aveva mai fatto pesare ed erano rimasti buoni amici, ma Shiro era consapevole che la responsabilità di quella rottura era stata in buona parte sua.  
Quella sera, però, non era Allura a riempire la sua mente, bensì un paio di occhi color del miele, grandi e innocenti, che lo facevano sentire la persona più sporca della terra e, allo stesso tempo, gli impedivano di apprezzare qualunque figura femminile gli volteggiasse attorno ricoperta di pizzi.  
« Non pensavo fossi un così gran bevitore! » esclamò la voce di Matt, al suo fianco, riscuotendolo dal torpore in cui era scivolato.  
Shiro mise a fuoco a fatica la sua figura, riabbassando poi gli occhi sul proprio bicchiere: non ricordava esattamente a che numero fosse arrivato.  
« Lo sono? » domandò, stranito.  
« Beh, quello è il quarto gin lemon, se non sbaglio. »  
« Shiro, dovresti smetterla, non sembri molto in te. » obiettò Ryan, un nuovo assunto seduto all'altro suo lato.  
Lui sembrava incredibilmente sobrio e Shiro si chiese come fosse possibile: o non aveva toccato alcool o fingeva molto bene.  
« Non stai nemmeno guardando quella bellezza che ti fissa da mezz'ora, che spreco! » brontolò Matt, in tono seccato.  
Shiro tentò di racimolare le parole necessarie ad articolare una risposta sensata.  
« Neanche Ryan la guarda. » riuscì a dire, infine.  
Matt per poco non sputò il proprio cocktail.  
« Kinkade ha i suoi buoni motivi e lo sai pure tu! » esclamò. « A proposito, Ryan, come va con quel cadetto? James, giusto? »  
L'altro ragazzo scosse la testa, senza che la sua espressione mostrasse il minimo disagio per la piega che aveva preso la conversazione.  
« Ancora nulla, è in fissa con Kogane e non sembra vedere nient'altro. »  
Matt sospirò esasperato e Shiro scrollò le spalle.  
« Non è facile andare oltre una fissa, io ne so qualcosa... » mormorò.  
Al tavolo ben pochi stavano badando a lui, sia per la distrazione delle affascinanti quanto discinte ballerine, sia per la musica piuttosto alta, ma Matt non si lasciò sfuggire quel commento.  
« Tu non avresti diritto di parola viso che ti sei lasciato scappare una perla come Allura! » lo sgridò. « Una ragazza del genere andrebbe tenuta come un tesoro e tu, tu l'hai trascurata e poi l'hai lasciata. Sei stato ignobile. Ah, Allura! Cosa darei per passare una serata con lei! »  
Matt aveva ragione, Shiro lo sapeva bene. Le cose con Allura erano finite male perché si era fatto prendere troppo dal lavoro e non aveva badato sufficientemente a lei e ai suoi bisogni. Non era stato abbastanza attento e la loro relazione ne aveva risentito fino al punto di rottura. Allura era una ragazza intelligente e buona, meritava qualcuno che la mettesse al primo posto. Per questo Shiro si era ripromesso di lasciar perdere l'amore: non era in grado di dare a qualcuno il livello di attenzione necessario a mandare avanti una relazione. Anche se ci teneva, finiva per farsi assorbire dal lavoro, trascurare chi lo aspettava, dimenticare le ricorrenze.  
« E invece poi è arrivata lei... » si lamentò, seguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri e abbandonando la testa sul tavolo.  
« Lei? » indagò Kinkade, vagamente incuriosito.  
« Hai una nuova ragazza?! » si entusiasmò invece Matt.  
Shiro grugnì e mosse piano la testa prima da un lato e poi dall'altro.  
Si sollevò, afferrò il proprio bicchiere con mano incerta, sfilò la cannuccia e buttò giù in un solo sorso il contenuto rimasto.  
« Non hai una nuova ragazza ma sei sulla buona strada, vero? » insisté Matt. « Mannaggia a te che conosci sempre ragazze stupende e non me le presenti mai. Bell'amico! »  
Shiro tornò a rannicchiarsi sul tavolo, ignorandolo.  
Sentiva la testa leggera e i suoni gli giungevano ovattati. Quegli occhi... quegli occhi dorati lo fissavano con disapprovazione.  
« Non posso... » mugugnò. « Vorrei... oh, se lo vorrei... è così carina... così... fantastica... ma non si può... »  
« Perché non si può? » domandò Ryan, in tono serio. « È fidanzata? O le piace un altro? »  
Di nuovo Shiro scosse la testa: se fosse stato così semplice, non sarebbe stato lì a struggersi.  
« Lei è... off limits. » concluse.  
Se gli fecero altre domande, non le sentì. Il mondo era sempre più lontano, le palpebre pesanti si erano abbassate sui suoi occhi e il torpore si era impadronito di lui. Non aveva più voglia di sentire niente: magari, se avesse dormito, l'avrebbe sognata.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo trascorse prima che un braccio robusto lo afferrasse e lo tirasse in piedi.  
« Coraggio, Shiro. Ti porto a casa. »  
Aprendo gli occhi, mise a fuoco l'immagine di Ryan.  
« A casa? » biascicò.  
« Sì, è meglio che tu vada a dormire. Ti accompagno e poi torno da Matt e gli altri. »  
A quelle parole Shiro piegò la testa di lato, tentando di afferrare un particolare che gli sfuggiva.  
« Potrai tornare a prendere la macchina domani, non puoi certo guidare in questo stato. » lo redarguì Ryan.  
Shiro annuì e non oppose resistenza quando il collega lo guidò verso l'uscita, agitando una mano in direzione di Matt, che lo ricambiò allegramente.  
Il percorso fino a casa fu come se non fosse esistito. Shiro si ritrovò sul pianerottolo con Ryan che gli stava mettendo in mano il mazzo di chiavi.  
« Eccoci. Sicuro di farcela? Non vuoi che ti accompagni dentro? » chiese il collega.  
Shiro scosse piano la testa.  
« Sto bene. È tutto ok. »  
« D'accordo. Buona notte. »  
L'altro se ne andò e Shiro tentò di infilare la chiave nella serratura, riuscendoci solo al quarto tentativo. La chiave però... non girava.  
Frustrato, afferrò la maniglia e la scosse: che accidenti di problema aveva quella porta?  
Non ottenendo nulla, vi si appoggiò contro con tutto il suo peso e finì per sbattere la testa contro il legno.  
  
Pidge si svegliò di soprassalto, disturbata e per un istante spaventata dal colpo alla porta. Il timore durò poco più di un istante prima che, con la consapevolezza, sopraggiungesse l'irritazione.  
Matt era uscito a fare baldoria e, _ovviamente_ , non si era ricordato di portare le chiavi, pensando che fosse un assoluto colpo di genio svegliare sua sorella alle quattro del mattino per farsi aprire.  
Peccato che la suddetta sorella fosse andata a dormire solo un'ora prima e l'indomani avesse lezione.  
Indispettita come non mai, si alzò dal letto e inforcò gli occhiali. Si diresse verso la porta, girò la chiave con un colpo secco e la spalancò.  
« La prossima volta ti lascio dormire sul pianerottolo! » sbottò, prima di rendersi conto che quello che aveva davanti non era suo fratello.  
Quello che ciondolava appoggiato allo stipite era niente meno che Shiro, il migliore amico di Matt e guardia del laboratorio, che si era da poco trasferito al piano superiore.  
Stranita da quella presenza, lo sbirciò da sotto in su.  
« Ehi... va tutto bene? »  
Il giovane le rivolse un'occhiata poco lucida.  
« Matt... perché sei in casa mia...? »  
La ragazza sbuffò, comprendendo la situazione.  
« Perché non sono Matt e questa non è casa tua. Sono Pidge, questo è il mio appartamento e tu sei troppo ubriaco per reggerti in piedi, figuriamoci distinguere un piano dall'altro. »  
Avrebbe potuto farlo entrare e piazzarlo sul divano finché non avesse smaltito la sbornia, ma l'appartamento di Shiro distava solo una rampa di scale – o un piano di ascensore – e sarebbe stato molto più comodo per lui svegliarsi nel suo letto. La decisione venne presa in un attimo e Pidge fece in modo che Shiro le passasse un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre lo guidava verso l'ascensore.  
« Pensavo che fosse solo Matt quello senza speranza e invece guarda qua, sbronzo perso! » brontolò. « E scommetto che stasera siete andati per strip club. Bah. »  
Shiro si agitò mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano.  
« Sì, ma non le ho guardate, quelle ragazze, anche se mi sgridavi. » mugugnò.  
« Certo, come no? E adesso mi verrai a dire che sei ancora innamorato di Allura. »  
La voce di Pidge grondava sarcasmo nonostante quella vicinanza forzata le provocasse il batticuore. Sapeva che era stata un'idea di Matt, quella del giro per locali, ma il pensiero che una persona seria come Shiro l'avesse avvallata la disturbava.  
« Allura? Ma no, no, quale All... Allura? A me importa solo... solo di lei. »  
Le parole di Shiro le erano oscure e non aveva ancora capito se l'aveva riconosciuta o pensasse ancora di parlare con Matt.  
« Chi sarebbe questa lei? » indagò, mentre uscivano dall'ascensore e lo trascinava verso la porta dell'appartamento.  
Gli tolse le chiavi di mano e le infilò nella serratura.  
« Mmmmgnnnon posso dirtelo, Matt... Mi uccideresti... »  
Quelle parole non fecero altro che stuzzicare la sua curiosità: da una parte il pensiero che Shiro avesse una cotta per qualcuno la infastidiva, la irritava e le procurava una dolorosa stretta allo stomaco, ma dall'altra non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi chi fosse la persona in questione. Avere un'informazione per cui Matt avrebbe ucciso, poteva essere _interessante_.  
« Sciocchezze. » disse quindi, stando al gioco mentre avanzavano nell'anticamera di casa. « Sono il tuo migliore amico. Com'è questa ragazza? »  
Shiro ciondolò appoggiandosi al muro.  
« Bella... così bella... intelligente... grandiosa... è fantastica, non si merita uno come me. Lei è così... speciale. »  
Pidge si sentì stringere un nodo in gola solo a sentire con quanto calore Shiro stava pronunciando quelle parole. Ci teneva davvero a quella ragazza, era evidente.  
« Se solo potessi... se potessi... ma sarei un mostro ad avvicinarmi a lei. » continuò, fissando le sue scarpe come se fossero la cosa più interessante del mondo. « Tu mio odieresti e lei... lei è troppo giovane... la disgusterei... I miei sentimenti disgusterebbero... Katie. »  
Pidge lasciò andare il suo braccio, mentre la consapevolezza la colpiva come un macigno.  
Katie.  
Una vampata di rossore le salì alle guance al pensiero che Shiro stesse parlando in quel modo di lei, proprio di lei. L'aveva definita fantastica e speciale senza nemmeno sapere che lo stesse ascoltando, questo la scosse a tal punto che abbandonò Shiro sul pavimento dell'ingresso e uscì sbattendo la porta.  
Appoggiandosi al legno, nel corridoio deserto e semibuio, si portò le mani a coprire le guance bollenti: allora forse... forse una speranza c'era.  
  
L'indomani mattina Shiro si svegliò sul pavimento dell'ingresso di casa propria, con le ossa a pezzi e un mal di testa colossale. Tentò ti richiamare alla mente cosa lo aveva portato a quella situazione, ma i suoi ricordi si fermavano a Kinkade che lo lasciava davanti alla porta di casa. E lui, ovviamente, viveva da solo.  
Allora perché aveva la sensazione di aver detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire a qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto saperlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)_  
>   
>   
>    **Episodi in ordine cronologico:**  
>  \- E poi è arrivata lei  
> \- Natale: un anno prima di te  
> \- Caffè e tè al caramello  
> \- Un fidanzato per Pidge  
> \- A Lance piacciono le bionde (pt. 1)  
> \- A Lance (non) piacciono (solo) le bionde (pt. 2)  
> \- Kiss me  
> \- You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
> \- I'll be home for Christmas  
>   
>  **Seguono in ordine sparso:** Blindfold, Shining star, Un bagno spaziale, In salute e in malattia, Di pasticcini alle fragole e grossi spaventi


	15. Di nuovo Natale, ancora io e te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il calendario dell'avvento di Voltron Legendary Defender >> Fandom Ita e Fanwriter.it

Era di nuovo quel periodo dell'anno. Il periodo delle luci colorate, della neve finta che riempiva le vetrine e di quella vera che inzaccherava le scarpe, delle carte e dei nastri dai colori sgargianti e di Lance che cantava “Jingle bells rock” a squarciagola per casa. Era di nuovo Natale, il terzo da quando erano coinquilini, il secondo da quando erano una coppia e Keith si sentiva uno sciocco.   
Fino all'anno prima aveva pensato che le feste fossero un'esclusiva di chi aveva una famiglia con cui trascorrerle, ma il gruppo di amici e, soprattutto, Lance gli avevano dimostrato che una famiglia non è solo qualcuno con cui si hanno legami di sangue. Il risultato era che ora Keith desiderava con tutto sé stesso organizzare qualcosa di speciale e romantico che rendesse felice Lance. Un momento dolce da trascorrere insieme, come non avevano potuto fare l'anno precedente.   
Ci aveva pensato per giorni, così come aveva ragionato su quale potesse essere il regalo più azzeccato per poter trasmettere a Lance i suoi sentimenti e quanto fosse grato di averlo vicino. Era consapevole di non essere particolarmente esperto in materia di romanticismo, quindi aveva ripiegato su qualcosa in cui era più ferrato: l'organizzazione. Aveva fatto in modo di non avere lezione o simulazioni nel pomeriggio del 24 dicembre e si era preparato una scaletta per i giorni precedenti in modo che Iverson non potesse incastrarlo in esercitazioni straordinarie. Si era anche premurato di richiedere con largo anticipo a Gyrgan il giorno libero per Lance, così che il gestore dell'“Interstellar Cafè” avesse modo di organizzare i turni del personale per le festività.  
Restava solo da decidere cosa fare quel giorno e l'idea gli era venuta passando di fianco alla bacheca degli annunci nell'atrio dell'accademia. In un angolo di questa era esposto un volantino colorato che pubblicizzava i mercatini di Natale, che si sarebbero tenuti nei giorni delle festività, e la grande ruota panoramica che sarebbe stata allestita nella piazza principale.  
Keith se l'era infilato in tasca come se la sua mano fosse stata attirata automaticamente dalla carta e, per tutto il resto della giornata, a lezione, non aveva fatto altro che pensarci.  
Era perfetto! Lance adorava tutto quello che creava atmosfera quindi un'uscita ai mercatini tradizionali di certo gli sarebbe piaciuta, così come ammirare la città dall'alto della ruota panoramica. Poteva essere un momento molto romantico e, anche se Keith non era certo di come muoversi da lì in poi, era sicuro che sarebbe stato Lance stesso a fargli capire cosa fare.  
Quanto al regalo…   
« Wow, la ruota panoramica! »   
Un’esclamazione alle sue spalle lo strappò dai suoi pensieri e Keith alzò la testa dalla tazza di caffè che aveva davanti. Non si era minimamente reso conto che gli amici lo avevano raggiunto in caffetteria per la pausa pranzo.  
« Hey, Pidge! Hunk. » li salutò, appoggiando tatticamente un braccio sopra il volantino, nel caso Lance fosse con loro.  
Fortunatamente non era così.  
« Buongiorno. » rispose il giovane meccanico, accomodandosi dal lato opposto del tavolo con il proprio vassoio, mentre la ragazza si lasciava cadere sulla sedia al suo fianco. « Tranquillo, Lance avrà da fare in biblioteca ancora per un po', non penso che scenderà in pausa pranzo. Se stavi organizzando una sorpresa per lui, noi saremo delle tombe. »  
Keith sospirò di sollievo e scoprì il volantino, anche se il ghigno di Hunk aveva un che di poco rassicurante.  
Pidge, al suo fianco, sorrise a sua volta.  
« Sai... Shiro una volta mi ha detto che desidererebbe tanto salire su una ruota panoramica, gli ricorda quando era bambino. » disse, in tono vagamente allusivo.  
« Shay adora ogni tipo di mercatino, dice che spesso trova ottimi pezzi per i suoi gioielli artigianali. » aggiunse Hunk, quasi casualmente.  
Keith rabbrividì per i sottintesi di quelle parole.  
« Ragazzi, questa dovrebbe essere una sorpresa per Lance... » tentò di obiettare.  
« Oh, andiamo, potrebbe essere anche una splendida uscita di gruppo! » esclamò Hunk. « Non ne facciamo mai e scommetto che ci divertiremmo tutti un sacco! »   
« Per una volta do ragione a Hunk. Non avrei mai pensato di dire una cosa del genere, ma in questo caso un'uscita di gruppo ci starebbe davvero! Potremmo coinvolgere anche Allura, Lotor, mio fratello e la sua ultima fiamma. »   
Keith avrebbe voluto mettersi le mani nei capelli. Capiva perfettamente le motivazioni degli amici e anche quanto avrebbe potuto rivelarsi divertente un'uscita di gruppo – anche se lui non ne aveva mai fatte e non ci teneva particolarmente a iniziare ora – ma quello avrebbe dovuto essere il suo appuntamento, suo e di Lance. Di nessun altro.   
D'altro canto non poteva nemmeno rifiutare egoisticamente la compagnia altrui. Un tempo lo avrebbe fatto senza nemmeno porsi il problema, ma ora quelle persone erano la sua famiglia, l'unica che avesse mai avuto, e si sarebbe sentito a disagio a essere brusco con loro.  
« Ehm... non era precisamente quello che avevo in mente, ma... » iniziò.  
Hunk lo spiazzò con un sorriso radioso, mentre Pidge si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso, soddisfatta.  
« Sarà una vigilia di Natale perfetta! »   
  
La scelta del luogo era andata com'era andata, Keith aveva dovuto farsene una ragione. Sul regalo però non avrebbe ceduto: avrebbe trovato qualcosa che esprimesse appieno quello che sentiva, che facesse capire a Lance quanto fosse importante per lui.  
Ricordava bene quanto fosse stato entusiasta per la stella che gli aveva donato in occasione del compleanno, ma si era trattato comunque di qualcosa di immateriale. Questa volta voleva qualcosa che potesse portare con sé e che gli ricordasse quanto tenesse a lui.  
Mentre rientrava dall'accademia, quel pomeriggio, aveva deciso di fare parte della strada a piedi, in modo da poter dare un'occhiata alle vetrine allestite di ogni genere di pensiero e regalo, dal più semplice al più impegnativo.   
Anche quello, in effetti, poteva essere un problema.  
Keith non voleva qualcosa che fosse troppo “importante”, che facesse sentire Lance in qualche modo in debito o in difetto. Allo stesso tempo però non voleva che si trattasse di qualcosa di banale e facilmente accantonabile.  
Era stato proprio mentre ragionava su questo, che l'occhio gli era caduto sulla vetrina sfavillante di una gioielleria: era ricolma di ogni genere di ornamento, per la maggior parte al di fuori della sua portata, e, mentre si malediceva per i suoi magri risparmi, l'aveva notato.   
Era un gioiello semplice, tatticamente piazzato sotto un faretto per esaltarne la brillantezza e attirare l'occhio. Sembrava il genere di oggetto che Lance avrebbe apprezzato.  
Keith fece un rapido calcolo e stabilì che per alcune settimane avrebbe evitato la caffetteria, le uscite, le cene a domicilio, i cinema e avrebbe rimandato ancora un po' l'acquisto di quei fantastici guanti di pelle che aveva adocchiato più di un mese prima. Poco male, quelli vecchi non erano ancora del tutto distrutti.  
Annuendo tra sé, Keith entrò nel negozio.  
Venne subito accolto dallo splendore quasi accecante delle vetrine e da una ragazza dal sorriso stanco ma gentile.   
« Come posso aiutarti? » domandò, andandogli incontro.  
« Vorrei... ehm... quello. » rispose Keith, imbarazzandosi miseramente.  
Non poteva certo dirsi un esperto di quel genere di acquisti, senza contare che i negozi lussuosi lo mettevano a disagio.  
La commessa sembrò comprendere e sorrise, accondiscendente.   
« Ottima scelta, sono certa che la tua fidanzata apprezzerà molto. »   
« Il mio fidanzato. » precisò Keith, prima di riuscire a frenare la lingua.  
La ragazza però non mutò espressione.  
« Perdonami, una sciocca gaffe. Sono comunque sicura che gli piacerà. Vuoi farlo incidere? »   
Quella sembrava davvero un'ottima idea e Keith si ritrovò ad annuire, arrossendo appena.  
« È possibile metterci delle iniziali? L e K. »   
« Ma certo. Si tratta di un lavoro piuttosto semplice, sarà pronto in un paio di giorni, proprio in tempo per la vigilia. »   
La commessa gli strizzò l'occhio.  
« Il tuo ragazzo è fortunato. »   
Quando Keith uscì dalla gioielleria aveva il portafoglio vuoto ma il cuore colmo di un inaspettato senso di calore.   
  
I dubbi lo colsero la sera del 23 dicembre.   
E se l'idea dei mercatini fosse stata banale?   
E se a Lance non fosse importato nulla della ruota panoramica? Il volantino era stato sulla bacheca dell'accademia per giorni e non aveva mai dato segno di averlo notato.  
O ancora, se il regalo che aveva scelto si fosse rivelato una sciocchezza?  
Sapeva che Lance non gli avrebbe mai fatto pesare nulla di tutto questo e che, con qualunque cosa si fosse presentato, si sarebbe mostrato entusiasta semplicemente perché lui era così, incapace di deludere qualcuno. Ma proprio per questo Keith voleva qualcosa che lo rendesse felice davvero.  
« Va tutto bene? » si sentì apostrofare dal diretto interessato, mentre stavano cenando. « È tutta la sera che non dici una parola. »   
« Già. » ribadì Hunk, seduto di fronte a loro nella cucina dell'appartamento. « Hai avuto qualche problema con Iverson? O non ti senti bene? Sta girando una certa influenza che... »   
« No, no, sto bene. » rispose Keith, alzando una mano per placare l'amico, già ansioso. « Sto solo riflettendo su una questione. »   
Lance, al suo fianco, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si scostò un poco.  
« Non è mai un buon segno quando qualcuno dice che sta riflettendo. Ho fatto qualcosa che non va? Perché se è così, ti prego, dimmelo subito e parliamone. Non rimuginare standoci male da solo per poi decidere di punto in bianco di lasciarmi. »   
Keith si voltò verso di lui strabuzzando gli occhi.  
« Cosa?! No! Come ti vengono in mente queste cose? Non hai fatto niente di male! Io ti amo, non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarti e... »   
Un'improvvisa consapevolezza lo colpì e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
« … E l'hai fatto apposta per sentirtelo dire, vero? »   
Lance gli fece una linguaccia e si sporse in avanti per schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
« Anch'io ti amo, stellina. Eri così serio che mi sono preoccupato e mi è venuta voglia di smuoverti un po'. »   
A quel punto, Hunk si alzò, sollevando le mani in segno di resa.  
« Se vi mettete a tubare, io vado a lavare i piatti. » disse, iniziando a raccogliere le stoviglie. « Lance, ricordati che è il tuo turno di buttare la spazzatura. »   
Lance annuì distrattamente, per poi tornare a rivolgersi a Keith.  
« Scherzi a parte, c'è qualcosa che non va? Ero serio quando dicevo di non rimuginare da solo. »   
Era davvero dolce a preoccuparsi, ma non poteva certo metterlo al corrente del motivo dei suoi grattacapi, quindi Keith scosse la testa e sorrise.  
« No, davvero. Stavo solo ragionando su come organizzarmi in questi giorni di festa e pensavo di chiedere una dritta a Shiro su come evitare di farmi incastrare di nuovo da Iverson. »   
« Beh, devo dire che è un'ottima pensata. Se Shiro ti svela l'arcano, informa anche me, ne ho disperatamente bisogno! Iverson mi sta alle costole ultimamente. »   
Per il momento il pericolo sembrava scampato, ma i dubbi di Keith erano lungi dall'essere risolti e una chiacchierata a quattrocchi con Shiro era davvero necessaria.  
  
Chiacchierata che avvenne più tardi, quella sera stessa, davanti a una tazza di latte e miele.  
(« Non è affatto roba da bambini. » aveva protestato Shiro davanti alla sua perplessità. « Serve a prevenire i malanni di stagione. »)  
Keith aveva approfittato della scusa rifilata a Lance per salire al piano di sopra, nell'appartamento dell'amico, ed esporgli le sue preoccupazioni riguardo al giorno seguente.  
Shiro lo aveva ascoltato senza interrompere e, alla fine, aveva sorriso incoraggiante.  
« Secondo me ti stai preoccupando troppo. » aveva sentenziato tranquillamente.  
« Invece no! » esclamò Keith, frustrato. « Già non era previsto che diventasse un'uscita di gruppo, ma non sono riuscito a dire di no a Pidge e Hunk. Vorrei che almeno il regalo fosse qualcosa di degno! »   
Shiro doveva capire che la sua preoccupazione era reale, che ci teneva veramente e non stava semplicemente andando in paranoia per una sciocchezza.  
L'amico gli posò quindi una mano sulla spalla.  
« Keith, ascoltami. Sappiamo entrambi com'è fatto Lance e sappiamo che sarebbe felice anche se lo portassi al fast food e gli regalassi uno straccio. Proprio per questo capisco il tuo desiderio di regalagli qualcosa di bello e, credimi, penso che tu stia facendo un buon lavoro. Quello di domani sarà un pomeriggio divertente e se l'uscita di gruppo dovesse rivelarsi troppo “di gruppo” » Shiro mimò le virgolette con le dita. « penserò a qualcosa che svii l'attenzione e vi dia la vostra intimità. Vedrai che andrà bene, lo renderai felice. »   
Keith avrebbe davvero voluto che quelle parole bastassero a rassicurarlo, di solito Shiro era un mago in quel genere di cose, ma questa volta non stava funzionando.  
« E se si aspettasse un regalo diverso? Se quello che ho scelto non fosse adatto? Magari sto sbagliando su tutta la linea e non lo saprò mai perché Lance è troppo gentile per dirlo. Non sono portato per queste cose, finisco sempre per combinare qualche stupidaggine. »   
Shiro, di fronte a lui, sospirò e bevve un sorso del suo latte, prendendosi un momento prima di rispondere.  
« Keith » disse infine, in tono calmo e comprensivo. « Secondo me ti stai agitando troppo. Non è vero che non sei portato, le tue idee e i tuoi pensieri dimostrano costantemente quanto tu ci tanga e quanto importante per te sia Lance. Ne è un esempio lampante il suo scorso compleanno, la stella è stato un regalo estremamente suggestivo e romantico. Quanto a quello di domani, penso che rispecchi perfettamente quello che senti e che sia un modo davvero dolce per rendere partecipe anche Lance. Quindi non temere che qualcosa vada storto, te l'ho detto, lo renderai felice. Dopotutto, lo fai ogni giorno. »  
Quelle parole fecero arrossire Keith e, finalmente, lo convinsero che l'uscita dell'indomani non sarebbe stata disastrosa.  
  
La mattina del 24 dicembre Lance si svegliò di buonora. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata una giornata impegnativa, in accademia, ma voleva comunque prendersi il tempo per fare colazione e prepararsi con calma.  
In cucina trovò Hunk che lo salutò con uno sbadiglio e poco dopo anche Keith si unì a loro. Mangiarono in silenzio, in un'atmosfera calda e accogliente, nonostante il gelo che ricamava sottili cristalli di ghiaccio sui vetri.   
Terminati i pancake, Keith fu il primo ad alzarsi: con espressione ancora mezza addormentata, si chinò su Lance e gli posò un bacio sui capelli prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.  
« Faccio la doccia per primo. » mugugnò. « Non uscire senza di me, andiamo insieme. »  
Lance sorrise e finì il proprio caffè.  
Quando era assonnato, Keith era sempre particolarmente dolce, forse perché non era del tutto consapevole di come apparissero le sue azioni all’esterno. Lance lo trovava terribilmente tenero ma si guardava bene dal farglielo notare, timoroso che smettesse di regalargli quei momenti preziosi per sciocche questioni di imbarazzo e orgoglio.  
Alla fine si avviarono in accademia tutti insieme, per una volta senza l’ansia di perdere l’inizio di una lezione. Hunk scherzò per tutta la strada, raccontando come Pidge aveva messo al suo posto un cadetto che non riteneva una ragazza adatta al corso di meccanica e Keith gli diede manforte, sostenendo che l’amica avrebbe potuto facilmente riparare un modulo spaziale, anche meglio di certe caricature di ingegneri che bazzicavano alla Garrison.  
Lance salutò gli altri sulla soglia del laboratorio di chimica.  
« Ci vediamo più tardi in caffetteria, Hunk. » disse all'amico, prima di voltarsi verso Keith. « Noi invece temo ci vedremo stasera, mi amor. Immagino avrai delle simulazioni speciali mentre io dopo attacco all'Interstellar. »  
L'idea di replicare l'anno precedente, in cui erano riusciti a vedersi solamente a cena e dopo diverse peripezie, non lo entusiasmava per nulla, ma purtroppo non aveva alternative.  
Il sorriso di Keith però lo spiazzò, mentre l'altro scuoteva la testa.  
« Niente simulazioni e niente Interstellar, ho già parlato sia con Iverson che con Gyrgan, questo pomeriggio è tutto per noi. »   
Detto questo, sollevò due dita nella simulazione di un saluto militare e si allontanò nel corridoio, lasciando Lance basito di fronte a un Hunk con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro.  
« È stata un'idea di Keith, ha pensato lui a tutto. » commentò l'amico. « Ci divertiremo un sacco! »   
A quelle parole a Lance non restò altro che annuire mentre l'eccitazione per la giornata che lo aspettava cresceva e già sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi su nessuna lezione.  
Quando giunse l'ora di uscire, non stava più nella pelle e quasi non poté credere ai suoi occhi quando si trovò davanti tutta la compagnia che li attendeva nel cortile dell'accademia. Shiro era venuto a prendere Pidge, Shay si era presentata per Hunk, Allura aveva portato con sé Lotor e persino Matt si era presentato con la sua nuova ragazza.  
Solo l'idea di passare un pomeriggio di festa in compagnia di tutti era più di quanto potesse desiderare ma, quando realizzò la direzione che avevano imboccato, si voltò verso Keith con gli occhi che brillavano.  
« Keith! I mercatini! Non ci credo! » esclamò, trattenendosi a stento dal battere le mani come un bambino.   
Ogni anno si riprometteva di andarci e ogni anno, puntualmente, finiva incastrato in qualche impegno improrogabile che gli impediva anche solo di avvicinarsi. Però non ricordava di averlo mai detto al suo ragazzo: lamentarsi di non avere tempo quando anche lui era occupato fino allo stremo con le esercitazioni e le simulazioni del corso avanzato da pilota, non gli sembrava corretto. Keith invece era riuscito a stupirlo per l'ennesima volta, esaudendo questo suo piccolo desiderio.  
L'altro non disse nulla, si limitò a intrecciare le dita con le sue e Lance si godette quel contatto e quel calore.  
  
Nonostante le preoccupazioni di Keith dei giorni precedenti, il pomeriggio si rivelò molto piacevole e divertente per tutti.  
I mercatini erano un susseguirsi infinito di bancarelle dai colori vivaci, cariche di festoni luccicanti e avvolte in nuvole di profumi dolcissimi che spaziavano dallo zucchero alle spezie.  
Hunk era stato subito attirato da quelle che vendevano dolci di ogni tipo e si era ritrovato quasi con le lacrime agli occhi per la gioia quando Shay gli aveva comprato un enorme sacchetto di biscotti allo zenzero. Dono che aveva prontamente ricambiato quando la ragazza si era fermata, incantata, davanti a uno stand che vendeva deliziosi gioielli artigianali. Hunk non aveva resistito al suo sguardo innamorato e le aveva regalato un paio di adorabili orecchini in argento dorato ancora prima che lei riuscisse anche solo a ipotizzare di acquistarli.  
Shiro si era fermato davanti al banchetto di una nonnina dallo sguardo gentile che vendeva torte di mele per beneficenza e, per chi si sentiva particolarmente generoso, anche maglioni fatti a mano con decorazioni natalizie. Inutile dire che uno di quelli, con un'improponibile greca fatta di renne saltellanti e Babbi Natale con il naso rosso, era finito all'istante nel sacchetto appeso al suo braccio.  
Keith, ovviamente, non si era lasciato sfuggire nemmeno per un istante la possibilità di prenderlo in giro.  
Pidge aveva trovato il suo habitat naturale a uno stand che vendeva romanzi di fantascienza vintage e non aveva voluto saperne di allontanarsi finché Shiro non le aveva comprato almeno tre esemplari introvabili. Quel gesto l'aveva lasciata talmente spiazzata ed euforica, che si era attaccata al suo braccio con un sorriso a trentadue denti per tutto il resto della passeggiata.  
Chi aveva davvero difficoltà a gestire la situazione, invece, era Lotor, che faticava a mettere un freno alla sua fin troppo esuberante fidanzata. Allura passava da una bancarella all'altra lanciando esclamazioni entusiaste per tutto quello che vedeva, dai dolci alle decorazioni natalizie di artigianato tradizionale. Essendo una signorina di buona famiglia, non aveva mai avuto occasione, da piccola, di frequentare luoghi del genere, quindi ogni sguardo era una scoperta. Lotor stava tentando di trattenerla dal comprarsi mezzo mercatino ma, davanti al banco di un artista del vetro, che proponeva meravigliose decorazioni dipinte a mano, aveva dovuto gettare la spugna e ammettere che un albero di Natale addobbato con quelle sarebbe stato estremamente elegante e di tendenza.  
Dopo aver saccheggiato la bancarella, Allura aveva anche ceduto alle bizzarre insistenze della figlia del proprietario, una ragazzina che, a quanto pareva, voleva fare la parrucchiera ed era rimasta incantata dalla sua chioma candida. Il risultato era stata una splendida acconciatura, decorata di nastri e agrifogli, che riscosse immediatamente un successo tale che anche Shay e la ragazza di Matt  chiesero di poterne avere una.   
Davanti a quello spettacolo allegro, che scaldava il cuore, Lotor non non obiettò più, nemmeno quando la vide lanciarsi sul carretto dello zucchero filato e passare a lui un bicchiere di vin brulè fumante.  
Guardando tutti sorridere e divertirsi, Keith si diede mille volte dello stupido per aver pensato che gli amici sarebbero stati un impiccio al suo appuntamento. Lance rideva di gusto, aveva gli occhi che brillavano e sprizzava entusiasmo mentre seguiva Hunk a uno stand di dolci o Allura a uno di addobbi. La borsa che portava a tracolla, con i libri dell'accademia, si era riempita di ogni genere di acquisto e ora probabilmente pesava il doppio, ma questo non sembrava turbarlo minimamente.  
Sì, organizzare quell'uscita era stata una buona idea.  
Stava giusto pensando questo, quando Lance, di ritorno da una bancarella con un bastoncino di zucchero in mano, gli rivolse uno sguardo supplichevole da cucciolo.  
« C'è un posto dove vorrei tanto tanto tanto andare. » esordì. « Un posto che sarebbe il perfetto coronamento romantico di questo appuntamento e vorrei andarci con te. »   
Keith lo fissò stranito per un attimo: aveva già progettato il finale di quella giornata, ma se Lance aveva un desiderio, non sarebbe stato certo lui a dirgli di no.  
« Ma certo, quale posto? » chiese quindi.  
Lance si voltò e, un po' esitante, indicò la grande ruota panoramica in fondo alla piazza che si stagliava, luccicante d'oro, contro il cielo scuro dell'imbrunire.  
Keith ridacchiò tra sé, dandosi dello sciocco per aver anche solo pensato a qualcosa di diverso.  
« Mi stavo domandando quando me l'avresti chiesto. » rispose e, a quelle parole, Lance lo trascinò letteralmente verso la coda di persone in attesa di salire.  
Non dovettero aspettare per molto e, quando lo sportello della cabina si chiuse alle loro spalle, Lance si sedette accanto a Keith.  
« Finalmente un po' di tempo a tu per tu. » mormorò, facendosi più vicino. « Non fraintendere, adoro questa uscita di gruppo, ma volevo anche stare un po' da solo con te. »  
Il suo sguardo scivolò sulle mani che Keith aveva inconsapevolmente stretto in grembo, per proteggerle dal freddo. Non se n'era nemmeno reso conto, ma i mezzi guanti che indossava non erano per nulla sufficienti con la temperatura di quel giorno e le punte delle dita erano arrossate per il gelo.  
Lance gli prese le mani tra le sue, strofinò le dita intirizzite e vi soffiò sopra per scaldarle. Era un gesto che ripeteva spesso, da quando era iniziato l'inverno, ma Keith ancora non riusciva a farsene una ragione e arrossiva miseramente ogni volta.   
« Hai davvero bisogno di un paio di guanti nuovi. Che ne è stato di quelli che ti piacevano tanto? »   
A quella domanda Keith tentennò per un attimo.  
« Ah... beh, in realtà ho pensato che non fosse una spesa così necessaria. In fondo, questi li posso usare ancora... e... »   
La sua voce si smorzò gradualmente, mentre Lance frugava nella borsa che portava a tracolla, alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
« Sì, hai fatto bene, risparmiare è sempre una cosa saggia. » annuì, continuando a cercare, finché non scovò un pacchetto avvolto in carta argentata, con un fiocco rosso brillante. « Ed è di grande aiuto a chi vuole farti dei regali! »   
Keith rimase per un attimo senza parole, prima di riuscire a riscuotersi il tanto che bastava a prendere il pacchetto tra le mani.  
« Lance. » iniziò, con il tono do voce che suonava come un avvertimento.  
« Sh-sh-sh! » ribatté l'altro, agitandogli un dito sotto il naso. « Ho uno stipendio e quindi spendo come mi pare.»  
Keith non protestò più e si limitò a scartare il pacchetto, sollevando tra le mani i guanti di pelle foderati di pelo che tanto aveva desiderato. Gli avrebbero permesso di mantenere l'aria da duro pur con le dita al caldo e questo era impagabile in quella stagione.  
« Grazie, Lance. » mormorò, commosso. « Sono bellissimi, li adoro... ma questo lo sai già. Non me l'aspettavo davvero. »   
« Questo perché pensi di comprarti sempre tutto da solo quando io vorrei ricoprirti di regali e mi tocca correre per batterti sul tempo. »   
Keith ridacchiò della sua espressione finto offesa e pescò dalla tasca della giacca il cofanetto della gioielleria.  
« Non sei l'unico che vorrebbe ricoprire di regali qualcuno. » mormorò, imbarazzandosi all'idea di quello che stava consegnando.  
Alla vista della scatoletta di velluto blu, Lance sbarrò gli occhi per un attimo.  
« E a quanto pare non sono nemmeno l'unico a compiere gesti inaspettati. » commentò, prendendola e sollevando lentamente il coperchio.  
Quando il suo sguardo si posò sul gioiello all'interno, la sua espressione mutò da timorosa a incredula e infine scoppiò in una risata.  
« Oh, Keith! Questo sì che è davvero inaspettato! » esclamò, sollevando tra le dita una sottile catenina d'argento a cui era appeso un cuore spezzato in due ciondoli. Su ciascuno di essi era incisa una lettera: L e K. « Era da quando andavo alle medie che aspettavo che qualcuno mi scegliesse come suo amico del cuore regalandomi una cosa del genere. »  
A quelle parole, Keith s'irrigidì e allontanò le mani dalle sue. L'ansia che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco fino al giorno prima aveva improvvisamente trovato conferma quando ormai pensava di aver scampato il pericolo del fallimento.  
« Hai ragione. » mormorò, scostandosi un poco. « È un regalo stupido, da ragazzini. Lo riporterò al negozio e mi farò dare un anello. Era quello che ti aspettavi, vero? Mi dispiace per non averlo capito prim... »   
Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che si trovò Lance letteralmente addosso, che lo stringeva in un abbraccio stritolante, mentre le labbra cercavano con insistenza le sue.  
Keith non provò nemmeno a opporre resistenza, semplicemente si abbandonò a quel bacio coinvolgente, che diceva più di mille parole.  
« Non voglio. » disse Lance, dopo aver ripreso fiato. « Lo adoro ed è il mio regalo, non voglio cambiarlo con nient'altro. »  
« Ma... »  
« No, tesoro, no. »  
Lance gli si arrampicò in braccio, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo. Nell'atmosfera soffusa e nella penombra della cabina, Keith si lasciò cullare da quella vicinanza, mentre le luci della città sottostante regalavano riflessi d'oro ai capelli di Lance.  
« Adesso ho capito perché non ti sei comprato i guanti e perché avevi smesso di venire in caffetteria ultimamente. »   
Le mani sulle guance che lasciavano carezze dolci.  
« E so anche che dovrei sgridarti per aver usato così i soldi della tua borsa di studio. »   
Un bacio a fior di labbra, uno schiocco tenero.  
« Ma non lo farò perché amo questo regalo. »   
Un altro bacio.  
« E devo farmi perdonare per essermi messo a ridere come un cretino, facendoti rimanere male. »   
Keith bloccò il terzo bacio in arrivo e si strinse addosso il suo ragazzo, affondando il volto nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre la ruota girava lenta e il panorama suggestivo tutto intorno a loro passava completamente inosservato.  
« Ti amo. » sussurrò. « Scusami se sono un disastro in queste cose. »   
Lance gli posò un bacio sui capelli, coccolandoselo.  
« Non sei affatto un disastro, sei dolce, sei tenero e attento, adoro questo lato di te. Ti amo anch'io, stellina. »   
  
Quando scesero dalla ruota, trovarono il gruppetto di amici ad attenderli appena oltre i cancelli.   
Ormai era buio e la folla che riempiva i mercatini si era diradata. L'aria profumava ancora di spezie e Shiro si fece loro incontro con due bicchieri di vin brulè fumante.   
« Per scaldarvi un po'. » esordì. « Anche se forse non ne avete bisogno. » aggiunse adocchiando la giacca aperta di Lance.  
« Insomma, non si fa così! » avanzò Hunk, brontolando. « Mi sono voltato e non vi ho più visto. Se dovete fare una fuga d'amore almeno avvertite, così non mi prende un colpo. »   
« Dai, cucciolo, la prossima volta facciamo un giro sulla ruota anche noi. » lo blandì Shay, prendendolo sottobraccio mentre si avviavano. « Adesso andiamo a casa, ci aspetta il tuo meraviglioso cenone. »   
Lance e Keith accettarono i bicchieri mentre quest'ultimo sussurrava a Shiro un: « Grazie per averli tenuti a bada. » che ottenne come risposta una strizzata d'occhio.  
Anche Allura si avvicinò a loro, con aria preoccupata e premurosa.  
« Lance, dovresti allacciarti la giacca, rischi di prendere un raffreddore con questo freddo. » disse, avvicinando i lembi del collo di pelo che il ragazzo indossava.  
Lui le sorrise e sollevò la cerniera solo fino a metà torace, scostando la sciarpa per mettere in evidenza il ciondolo che portava al collo.  
« Non più di così, perché tutti devono vedere il regalo che mi ha fatto il ragazzo più dolce dell'universo. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **Episodi in ordine cronologico:**
> 
> \- E poi è arrivata lei  
> \- Natale: un anno prima di te  
> \- Caffè e tè al caramello  
> \- Un fidanzato per Pidge  
> \- A Lance piacciono le bionde (pt. 1)  
> \- A Lance (non) piacciono (solo) le bionde (pt. 2)  
> \- Kiss me  
> \- You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
> \- I'll be home for Christmas  
> -Di nuovo Natale, ancora io e te
> 
>   
> **Seguono in ordine sparso:** Blindfold, Shining star, Un bagno spaziale, In salute e in malattia, Di pasticcini alle fragole e grossi spaventi


End file.
